Solo soy Lucy, Y él solo es Natsu
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Lucy una chica que daría todo por sus amados gemelitos aun a costa de su propia felicidad, trabajar estudiar cuidarlos no le queda tiempo para pensar en chicos, conoce a Natsu el chico más rico, mujeriego del instituto que la empezará a seducir y acorralar para que ella caiga ante él, pero lo que no sabe es el secreto que oculta Lucy y lo que la une con su familia (Lemon) Nalu Gale
1. Chapter 1 Toma la Oportunidad

**Hola Mina ok otro fic trae la loca de Kaede *Termina los que tienes* si lo se pero esta es la ultima idea que se me ocurre, debo dejar de tomar chocolate me activa, bueno me iba abstener a publicar hasta acabar los que tengo, pero no pude xD**

**Espero que la historia les guste tendrá misterio, y romance y algunas partes de risa, así que espero y les guste y bueno empecemos no creen ñ.ñ**

**Los personajes no son míos son de Hiro Mashima-sama, La historia producto de mi imaginación...**

**Si les gusto la "comedia romántica", está les encatará también, Natsu boy bad sexy o¬o ...**

**Empecemos...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Toma la Oportunidad.<strong>_

_-Desháganse de ellos- las palabras de ese hombre las había escuchado-_

_-Si no nada será nuestro- dijo uno de los socios._

_-Solo buscan problemas mejor matémoslos- entonces caí en cuenta esos hombres nos querían muertos, querían quedarse con todo, pero en esos planes ninguno de nosotros estábamos._

_-A dónde vamos- me pregunto el pequeño, cuando lo mire y sonreí, abrazándolos pues el cruel invierno no perdonaba._

_-No lo sé pero estaremos bien- les había susurrado dándoles ánimos, cuando por ultima ves observe mi desolada casa donde había pasado momentos felices y llenos de magia, pero esos días se habían acabado._

_._

_._

Sonó el despertador Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando lo apago se incorporó en su cama, recorrió las cortinas encontrándose con el cielo aun oscuro, como siempre eran las cinco de la mañana buena hora para comenzar su día, o como ella lo llamaba su batalla contra el mundo.

Salió del cuarto ya cambiada, dirigiéndose a la cocina, como todas las mañanas desayuno e hizo el desayuno junto con la comida, después lavo la ropa, y los trastes, observo el cuarto ellos seguían dormidos, no debía despertarlos se habían dormido muy tarde esa noche, saco la basura se puso su sueter más caliente y empezó con su ejercicios matutinos, el frió era muy fuerte, aunque estaban en primavera aún se sentían los estragos del invierno.

Lucy alejo de inmediato ese recuerdo, y se concentró en su ejercicio, llego al parque y empezó, cuando termino miró al cielo que se despejaba, preguntándose cómo pudo llegar a eso, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

-La vida no es fácil eh-susurro para ella misma cuando el sol empezó a salir, termino de hacer sus ejercicios y se dirigió a la panadería comprando tres panes, cuando salió de esta sonrió entonces suspiro.

-Buenos días Lucy- hablo una chica, Lucy sintió un escalofrió cuando miró a la poderosa "Titania" su apodo cuando entrenaban juntas en el doyo.

-Hola Erza- saludo con formalidad, la peli roja no le pareció entonces se acercó a la rubia pegándole con el dedo- Y esa formalidad sabes que no me gusta que me hables así-

-Bueno entonces como te digo-

-Bueno qué onda Erza, o que paso Wey algo así- agrego Scarlet muy animada, Lucy suspiro y la miro.

-No creo que sea lo correcto-

-Mmm… como digas- susurro Erza, las dos chicas caminaron rumbo a la casa de la rubia-Como están….-

-A te refieres a los gemelos, bien traviesos como siempre- agrego Lucy sonriendo el hablar de los gemelos la hacían recordar lo feliz que se sentía de tenerlos.

-Trabajas está tarde-pregunto Scarlet, Lucy suspiro y asintió- Vaya se puede saber cuántos trabajos tienes-

-Bueno los lunes y miércoles ayudo en una farmacia y a una doctora, los jueves y viernes, como logre sacar una licencia para conducir, me dedico de chofer a las familias ricas y los sábados ayudo en una cafetería-

-Dios Lucy te acabarás a ti misma- respondía la Scarlet asustada, Lucy alzo los hombros y miró al pavimento.

-No tengo remedio debo sacar a los gemelos adelante, no puedo permitir que nos muramos de hambre-

-Lo entiendo pero no debes exigirte, y los domingos que haces…-

-Bueno me pongo hacer la tarea, hago limpiamos la casa, y en la tarde salgo con los gemelos a jugar- sonrió esta cuando recibió un golpe de Scarlet- Waaa porque me pegas-

-Porque no sales a divertirte tonta- resonó furiosa Erza, la rubia la miró temblando- Pero bien te ayudare hoy, ya que no eh entrado a la escuela siéntete orgullosa de eso…-

-De que, o si Erza Scarlet la hija del director de la prestigiosa academia de Fairy Tail una de las cotizadas del país, e hija de una de las mujeres más reconocidas en las artes marciales de Japón, ayudara a la pobre Lucy Yelik a darle de comer a sus gemelos, no que gran honor princesa- sarcasmo puro de parte de la rubia, Erza la miró con una sonrisa.

-Si siéntete alagada, y afortunada de aquí en cuando Erza Scarlet ayuda a sus lacayos-

-Etto yo no soy tu lacaya- agrego Lucy frunciendo el ceño.

Se la pasaron hablando todo el camino, mientras Lucy recordaba pequeñas partes de su pasado, ese pasado que dejo atrás para protegerse a ella y a los gemelos, que por cierto era hora de levantarlos.

-Niños levántense es hora de ir a la escuela- grito Lucy dejando las cosas en la mesa, Erza miró el pequeño departamento, muy acogedor, tenía en la entrada a lado de está la cocina, la cual se ubicaba la mesa, también un pequeño y modesto sillón con una pequeña televisión, con un DVD, en este solo habían dos cuartos y el baño, Erza se entristeció, como su amiga había llegado a eso, entonces lo recordó provocándole más coraje.

-Erza estás bien- susurro Lucy haciendo que la chica volviera en sí.

-Claro esos mocosos no salen- diciendo esto Erza entro al cuarto, Lucy entro a la cocina y suspiro.

-Tres, Dos, Uno…- en eso un grito- Cero jajajaja-

-Porque no se paran ya- grito Scarlet cuando dos pequeños cuerpos salieron aterrados del cuarto, Lucy sonrió cuando los dos niños, de cabello rubio y ojos grises se aferraron a ella, Erza salía del cuarto triunfal.

-Qué mala eres Erza-nee- grito uno de los niños, mientras el otro sujetaba la mano de Lucy.

-Bueno no despertaban así que hice mi buena obra del día- se burló Titania.

-ES INJUSTO, ONE-CHAN NO HARAS ALGO AL RESPECTO- al unísono los niños respondieron encontrándose con la mirada achocolatada de su hermana, Lucy sonrió.

-Bueno debían ser puntuales, Sora, Ventus- agrego la rubia abrazando a los dos niños, su mayor tesoro, lo único que pudo rescatar de su cruel pasado.

.

.

-Gracias por la comida- dijeron los dos niños a la vez, Erza asintió entonces estos se fueron a cambiar, Lucy empezó a recoger los platos, Erza se había quedado a desayunar con ellos, entonces lavo los traste.

-Erza deja ahí…-

-Vamos Lucy debes en cuando, no está mal, aparte te vez cansada deberías no trabajar demasiado- agrego Scarlet cerrando la llave, Lucy sonrió triste.

-Y que hago si no trabajo ellos no…-

-Lo sé pero trabajas, estudias, cuidas a los gemelos, limpias la casa, te estas acabando Lucy solo tienes 17 años…-

-Lo se Erza, no me lo repitas sabes que es difícil para mí- susurro Lucy, Erza solo suspiro.

-Porque no vienes a vivir con nosotros…-

-Vamos amiga, sabes que a tú mamá no le agrado muy bien, y tú papá bueno…. Es un caso perdido- agrego está riendo a lo cual su amiga se unió.

-Waaa es tarde me voy- grito Lucy recogiendo su cabello en una coleta y agarro su bolsa.

-Me quedare con los gemelos- dijo erza cuando los niños se estremecieron- Deben aprender algo…-

-Esto bien, no los mates por favor- susurro Lucy nerviosa, los niños se acercaron a ella abrazándola.

-One-chan que te vaya bien- agregaron los dos al unísono, Lucy se encogió y los abrazo depositando un beso en los dos.

-Nos vemos niños háganle caso a Erza-nesan- se burló la rubia los dos niños asintieron y agarraron la mano de Erza, Lucy sonrió y se fue.

.

.

-Gracias por su compra- agrego Lucy cuando el cliente se retiró, guardo el dinero, entonces se hundió en sus pensamientos.

"Cinco años han pasado, padres que hice para merecer esto" pensó cuando una voz la saco de su trance.

-Buenas tardes dulce damisela, me querría tomar la orden-

Lucy sonrió y alzo una ceja encontrándose con los ojos negros del peli negro que estaba ahora con una enorme sonrisa.

-O claro alagado cliente…- susurro esta, entonces el pelinegro rió.

-Cómo estás Lucy-nya-

-Deja de llamarme así Gray- suspiro Lucy agotada-Por cierto a que merece tu presencia tan temprano, dime es hora de huir por el fin del mundo-

-Ja tan amable como siempre- agrego este entregándole una bolsa-Lo dejaste la última vez en casa, mi madre me obligo a que te lo trajera-

-Aish, gracias que amable amigo mío, por cierto como está Ultear-

-Vuelve a decirle así y te matará- agrego este burlándose, Lucy le saco la lengua y rió

- Oye donde está…-

-A quien te refieres- se hizo el inocente el chico, Lucy levanto una ceja- Ya sabes hablo de tú…-

-Gray-sama te encontré…. Espera que hace Lucy ahí- grito una peli azul acercándose a estos dos.

-Era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad- susurro para sí misma, cuando la peli azul abrazo a Gray.

-Te dije que dejarás de coquetear con mi novio, eh que pretendes hacer- agrego la chica molesta, Gray solo reía Lucy la miró sería.

-Te parezco tan bonita- respondió la rubia con una ceja levantada.

-Jamás dije la palabra bonita- respondió la peli azul, Lucy sonrió.

-Exacto tú eres bonita, refinada, educada crees que Gray querría alguien como yo, si te tiene a ti Juvia-

-Yo no dije eso-

-Entonces deja de perder mi tiempo que me pagan por hora, minuto y segundo, y claro si quisiera coquetear con tú novio, no crees que desde hace mucho tiempo me lo hubiera ligado-

-Que lenguaje tan vulgar, Gray-sama nos vamos- agrego furiosa la peli azul, jalando a su novio, Gray las vio a las dos.

-te vas- susurro Lucy.

-Yo voy...- pero Juvia le tapó la boca.

-No le digas nada vámonos- agregó Juvia molesta jalando a su novio a la salida.

-Nos vemos luego-

-Nada de luego Gray-sama no vuelva hablar con ella- grito la peli azul arrastrando al peli negro hasta que desaparecieron, Lucy sonrió la novia de su mejor amigo era muy celosa, y más con ella.

Gray era su amigo de la infancia, cuando ella estuvo sola y necesitaba dinero, Ultear y Silver Fullbuster los recogieron a ella y a los gemelos, dándoles techo y estudios, ella tendría trece años, un año se la habían pasado en las calles, deambulando pidiendo con todo su corazón que dios los ayudará y lo hizo.

Cuando ella entro a secundaria, empezó a trabajar en secreto, ahorrando dinero, después su madre los metería a ella y a Gray a entrenar artes marciales, donde conocieron a la poderosa Titania, la cual se ganó el título por su talento en las artes marciales, y al igual que su carácter que no era tan lindo que digamos.

Después de vivir con los Fullbuster Lucy tenía 15 años y los gemelos 8 años, cuando Silver murió Ultear se quedó sola, entonces Lucy decidió irse a vivir sola con los gemelos, gracias a los trabajos en secreto que había después de la escuela, tenía ahorrado algo por supuesto Ultear "Ul" se negó a la idea de dejarlos solos, pero Lucy sabía perfectamente que la mujer no podría con los cuatro, debía sacar a su hijo adelante, y ellos eran una carga para la mujer.

Al final Ul accedió pero les dio un departamento pequeño para que pudieran vivir, Luego este se llenó de pequeños muebles y cosas para que ellos vivieran bien.

-Y así empezó mi vida como esclava del trabajo- susurro Lucy cuando cerró la cafetería.

-buen trabajo Lucy toma- agrego el dueño de la cafetería dándole su paga del día- Nos vemos la próxima semana-

-Claro Makarov-san- se inclinó y salió de la cafetería, caminaba por la calle rumbo a su casa, eran las nueve de la noche el sol se había ya ocultado- Ah trabajo desde las diez de la mañana hasta la nueve de la noche, que injusto- susurro cuando paso al lado del parque-

-Oye que haces- grito un hombre entonces Lucy se detuvo y observo a un chico con una gorro, unos jeans, sueter de cuero negro, y con una gorra en la cabeza, estaba siendo rodeado por tres hombres.

-Que dices imbécil- había dicho este alzando la cara, Lucy no lo ubico bien, entonces uno de los hombres grito furioso.

-Dejaras de coquetear con mi novia verdad-

-Ja ella me busca yo solo le doy lo que quiere, sabes que bien suenan sus gemidos al estar en mi cama- agrego este cuando los hombres se lanzaron a él, Lucy iba a gritar pero entonces el chico en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los había dejado tirados en el piso- Bueno acabamos… eh- agrego este mirando a Lucy el corazón de ella se contrajo entonces se echó a correr.

-Bien, bien, no que mal, que mal, espera porque huyo- se detuvo- Soy cinta negra en artes marciales le puedo ganar, bueno no es como si le tuviera miedo- entonces ignoró sus pensamientos y se fue a su casa, sin saber que el extraño hombre la siguió en secreto.

-Vaya, vaya que preciosura me trajo el viento- susurro este lamiéndose los labios, y sus ojos no dejaban de ver a la chica de cabello rubio.

.

.

-One-chan no entiendo esto- le dijo Sora Lucy lo miró- Mira dice que debo dividir y a la vez multiplicar-

-Bueno Sora debes hacer primero la ecuación así, después la multiplicas por el residuo de esta-

-O vaya gracias- Sora le sonrio y siguió haciendo su tarea, mientras Ventus estaba viendo el televisor.

-Ventus no tienes tarea verdad, por eso ves la tele- pregunto Lucy enojada, Ventus la miró y sonrio.

-No ya la acabe-

-Vaya son gemelos pero muy distintos eh- agrego está cuando Sora la abrazo- Que pasa-

-One-chan vamos a la calle-

-Primero tú tarea- agrego está moviendo su cabello rubio, los dos niños eran muy bonitos, su cara era blanca como la nieve, y su cabello rubio era como la de ella aunque un poco más oscuro, sus ojos mostraban la elegancia y el encanto de un gato que espera que le den mimitos, muchas veces pedían a Lucy que les regalara a los gemelos, pero esta negaba incluso Ul se había encariñado mucho con ellos.

-Tocan- grito Ventus parándose del sillón.

-Ventus no corras- grito Lucy cuando el niño abrió, entonces Erza entro junto con Gray los dos estaban serios-Que hacen aquí espera y Juvia…-

-Lucy no hay tiempo para esto, yo debo…-

-Gray no interrumpas Lucy debo decirte algo-

-Mejor yo le digo- entro un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos negros se dirigió a la rubia- Hola Lucy como has estado-

-Señor Gildartz es un placer volverlo a ver- se inclino está juntando sus manos en modo de respeto- Que los trae por aquí-

-Lucy di que no, no quiero que tú…-

-GRAY CALLATE ES DESCISION DE ELLA- grito erza a lo que Gray se calló obedientemente, Lucy ladeó su cabeza.

-Que pasa…-

-Lucy yo vengo a darte esto- Gildartz le dio una carta, Lucy la miró y la abrió y se quedó pasmada- Queremos que entres a la escuela Fairy Tail para continuar tus estudios-

-Eh- susurro está tirando la carta y mirando al hombre que esperaba su respuesta, y a sus dos amigos, el chico nervioso, mientras la chica ansiosa por su respuesta, miró a Sora y Ventus quienes se quedaron sin habla.

-Yo en una escuela de elite deben estar bromeando- susurro está riendo, pero Gildartz no cambio su expresión-Es chiste verdad-

-No lo es Lucy- Lucy se espantó Gildartz estaba siendo educado, ok esto era enserio- Eres una gran estudiante, revisamos tú expediente de calificaciones de secundaria y primer año de preparatoria…-

-Espera pero que…. Tú puedes hacer eso, espera es legal- grito Lucy.

-Lucy deja que acabe de hablar- demando Scarlet.

-Eres una gran estudiante, promedio de diez, siempre la mejor de la clase, con buena actitud y trabajas, la escuela Fairy Tail necesita gente como tú, por eso te estamos ofreciendo una beca completa para que acabes tus estudios, y si sigues con ese promedio podemos pagarte la universidad también-

-La escuela Fairy Tail se define por sus maravillosos estudiantes, una chica lista y trabajadora como tú sería un gran ejemplo para la escuela- interrumpió Erza, Lucy estaba en shock.

-Pero eso significaría dejar mi escuela-

-Así es mañana empiezan las clases en Fairy Tail si aceptas el uniforma y todo los materiales se te serán otorgados mañana temprano antes de que comiencen las clases, pero quiero saber si aceptas Lucy Yelik-

-Claro que no- respondió agresivamente- Es decir me aleje de eso, y ahora quieres que regrese a esos días-

-Lucy- susurro Erza pero esta negó con la cabeza.

-Es muy amable de tú parte pero…-

-Déjame decir esto último Lucy, cualquier chica escogería esta oportunidad, si quieres ser alguien importante, deberías tomarlo…-

-Lo siento no lo hare- respondió está dándole la espalda al hombre, este suspiro, sabía que no sería fácil y más tratándose del pasado que perseguía a la chica.

-Piénsalo, te dejo la carta me retiro piénsalo- diciendo esto el hombre salió, Gray fue tras de él, Erza la miró.

-Lucy acepta sabes…-

-No lo hare- grito Lucy pegando en la pared, los niños se asustaron al ver a su hermana así- No quiero Erza, que tal si me descubren, si nos encuentran estar con esos tontos de la elite eso es estúpido, no lo hare no lo hare, no lo hare- gritaba cuando sintió como su mejillas era abofeteada.

-ONE-CHAN-

-LUCY- gritaron los gemelos y Gray que regresaba de haber despedido al director, Erza la tomó de la blusa alzándola un poco.

-Lucy que te pasa, es tú oportunidad, escucha deja todo eso de lado, esa escuela te abren las puertas a cualquier trabajo, aunque no seas una burguesa o una chica rica, te aceptan solo por haber estudiado en la escuela más cotizada del país, piénsalo, si te titulas ahí tienes demasiadas oportunidades para salir adelante, y sacar a los gemelos adelante-

Lucy abrió enorme los ojos, Erza sonrió el punto débil de Lucy eran los gemelos, y sabía que Lucy haría cualquier cosa por ellos.

-Hazlo Lucy por ellos termina la escuela y titúlate de doctora lo que quieres ser, por ellos Lucy-

-Erza- susurro esta cuando la Scarlet la soltó, entonces salió del departamento, los gemelos estaban asustados.

-One-chan este bien-

-No te hizo nada-

-Estoy bien niños no se preocupen- susurro está tocándose la mejilla, Gray se incoó y le puso un pañuelo con hielos- Auch-

-Esa Erza se pasó, estas bien-

-Si no pensé que Titania pegará fuerte- agrego está sonriendo, Gray la miró serió, la tarde paso cuando los gemelos se acostaron Lucy estaba afuera de la casa mirando a la oscura noche, estaba apoyada en la barda del edificio, en el tercer piso, entonces Gray salió y se puso a lado de ella.

-Que vas hacer-

-No lo sé- susurro está echando su cabeza para atrás- Quizás deba hacerlo, por ellos-

-Lucy no puedes…-

-Gray ella tiene razón, quizás y puede titularme de esa escuela, y encuentre un mejor trabajo, sacar a mis hermanos adelante, comprarles más cosas si es así lo hare-

-Lucy siempre te preocupas por ellos- grito el Fullbuster, Lucy se espantó- Pero porque no te preocupas por ti, mírate desde hace cuánto no te cortas el cabello, o te compras ropa, o unos tenis, todo es para ellos, por una vez piensa en ti- susurro este cuando empezó alejarse- Piénsalo si aceptas estarás en el mismísimo infierno-

Lucy volteó la cabeza y miró al cielo "Por ellos soy capaz de todo"

.

.

La escuela más cotizada de Fairy Tail, en donde la mayoría de los hombres más ricos inscriben a sus hijos, cada uno de ellos toma un papel importante, se dividen entre los más ricos a los menos ricos, ahí todos tienen una que otro empresa, una de las escuelas más difíciles de entrar, el uniforme de los chicos se conforma por unos pantalones de cuadros de olores azul marino, azul claro, gris café y blanco, mientras que se lleva un sueter azul marino con rayas blancas en l aparte final de este y en las mangas, debajo de este una blusa de botones blanca con una corbata del mismo color que el pantalón, mientras las mujeres llevan el mismo color de falda corta, el sueter es cerrado del mismo color, y ellas usan un moño del color de la falda, calcetas oscuras, zapatos a su elección, y en la parte izquierda se ve el escudo de la escuela, la imagen de un hada blanca, con dos círculos dorados alrededor de esta.

-Buenos días- agrego gray acercándose a Titania, esta volteó a verlo, estaban en la entrada de la escuela, Erza se encarga de ver que no haya disturbios en la entrada de esta.

-Buenos días, y es presidenta para ti-

-Wa que mala si nos conocemos de niños- susurro este cuando alguien se apodero de su brazo- O llegaste- sonrió al ver a su chica peli azul con el uniforme- sabes que ese uniforme te hace ver sexy-

-Mo Gray-sama hace que me sonrojo- susurro Juvia ocultando su cara en el brazo de este.

-Qué onda chicos- grito otra peli azul acercándose a la bolita- Como estuvieron sus vacaciones-

-Buenas y relajadas, regresar al infierno no es lindo- respondió Gray- Y tú Levy como te fue algún novio nuevo-

-Puff quisiera los pretendientes que me escogió mi padre estaban para llorar- agrego la chica suspirando, así los chicos empezaron hablar, Juvia y Levy platicaban de la ropa de primavera mientras Erza seguía viendo a la entrada.

-Que tanto vez- susurro Gray cuando vio el rostro de Scarlet esbozar una sonrisa, gray miro a la entrada y se quedó pasmado.

-No es cierto- susurro Juvia miró a la entrada.

-Que hace ella aquí y más con esa ropa- grito cuando la vio entrar, con el uniforme de Fairy Tail, una mochila color café oscuro, su cabello rubio agarrado en una coleta de lado derecho, unos zapatos negros con las calcetas, con una sonrisa, llego hasta donde estaba Titania y Gary.

-Decidiste venir-Agrego Erza sonriendo.

-Claro no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad- susurro está ladeando su cabeza- Y bien que sigue presidente-

-Lucy tú- susurro Gray nervioso, Juvia lo abrazo y Levy se acercó a la rubia.

-Vaya una nueva estudiante, que genial cómo te llamas-

La chica sonrió y observo a los cuatro chicos.

-Me llamo Lucy Yelik, solo soy una chica normal- termino de decir cuando los otros estudiantes empezaron a murmurar.

.

.

-Fiu miren que chica tan guapa nos trajeron- agrego un peli blanco mirando por la ventana.

-De quien será hija no la conozco-agrego un chico rubio mirando por esta- Mira Natsu que te parece-

Se dirigió a un chico peli rosa, de ojos color jade, con el uniforme, y la playera blanca sin fajar mirando por la ventana, cuando puso sus ojos en la chica rubia.

-A qué guapa eh- agrego otro chico de cabello rubio- Mira que bien, se vería ese cuerpo en mi cama-

-Cierra la puta boca Sting- agrego el peli rosa con una sonrisa, los chicos lo miraron confundidos.

-Eh no me digas que iras por ella- agrego Lyon con una sonrisa- Solo para follarla-

-Bingo Lyon como siempre listo- agrego este, observando como la rubia era perseguida por Juvia- Cara de ángel nos volvemos a ver eh, pero está vez serás mía- susurro cuando la chica se desvaneció…

* * *

><p><strong>A que todos pensaban que los gemelos eran hijos de Lucy eh... pues no ellos son su hermanos menores, unas monadas ñ.ñ<strong>

**Bueno que les parecio, Lucy tiene que enfrentar la cruel vida para sacar adelante sus hermanitos, por eso no le agrada conocer chicos o divertirse, pero al parecer Natsu Dragneel no opina lo mismo...**

**Mina espero sus reviews a ver que les pareció la historia...**

**Siguiente Capítulo...**

_**Sobrevive a Natsu Dragneel **_

**Nuestra Lucy no la tendrá facil pues Nastu la empieza a seducir que pasará ?**

**y al parecer Lucy ya lo conocía ? que pasado oculta Lucy que era ella, y porque huyo con los gemelos?**

**Mina nos vemos en la proxima actualización, y al rato ire a ver sinsajo siiii lo siento devía decirlo ñ.ñ nos vemos bonito día ...**


	2. Chapter 2 Sobrevive a Natsu Dragneel

**Hola chicos ahora vengo inspirada con este fic así que sera MARATÓN :3 un día puedo subir 2 capítulos depende como ande de animo xD, se acaba el maratón el día ... sorpresa :D jeje bueno a parte de que subiré otros capítulo de otros fics que tengo ya que no iré a trabajar así que aprovechare :3 si quieren que suba de alguno en especifico no se les olvide decírmelo en sus comentarios así que disfruten del maratón de este fic :3...**

**Bueno empecemos con el capítulo espero y loes guste :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Sobrevive a Natsu Dragneel.<strong>

**_() Recuerdos_**

**_"…" Pensamientos_**

_(Siempre se una niña buena, se educada, se amable, se dulce, se considerada, se gentil, se linda y todos te amarán Lucy, mi niña adorada, te amarán como él y nosotros te amamos)_

_-_Me llamo Lucy Yelik- se presentó la chica enfrente de la clase, todos empezaron a reír "Se buena, amable" alzo una ceja y respiro hondo- No puedo decir que me alegro de conocerlo, así que lo diré claro, no que interesa asociarme con ustedes, solo quiero terminar de estudiar, ignórenme todo lo que quieran al fin y al cabo no me importa- Termino de decir con voz seca y seria "Se amable, se considerada, se dulce, linda y todos te amarán, pero esos días se acabaron hace mucho tiempo".

Lucy se sentó cercas de la ventana mirando al patio, después de platicar con Erza está le entrego su horario le tocaba tres clases junto a Gray y dos con su adorada novia Juvia lo cual no era un buen punto para ella, y otro con los dos juntos, la clase empezó, el profesor explicaba sobre la Glucolisis, su divago por unos segundos en eso ya había terminado la clase, como supuso nadie le hizo caso lo cual agradeció a todos los santos que pudo recordar.

-Hola Lucy- hablo un chico de cabello rubio, ojos azules, muy guapo se debía admitir que el chico era guapo, incluso Lucy lo aceptaba- Me llamo Sting Eucliffe-

-No entendiste señorito- susurro está mirándolo a los ojos- No quiero que nadie me hable, o yo interactuar con ustedes, así que abstente de hablarme, ya que mira por allá…-señalo la rubia, este volteó encontrándose con miradas asesinas de chicas- Ellas son capaces de hacer una tontería…-

-Vaya chica nueva le tienes miedo-

-Claro tengo miedo de mandarlas al hospital- agrego esta con una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos, el rubio sonrió y se recargo en su pupitre, Lucy se puso tensa y preparada para romperle la nariz si era necesario- Y a ti también te puede ir mal…-

-Creo que a la que le ira mal de ahora en adelante es a otra- sonrió, Lucy no entendió cuando una chica irrumpió en el salón.

-Espécimen raro nombre clave, Lucy Yelik te encontré- grito la chica que había preguntado su nombre horas antes, y como una bala empujo a Sting y quedo enfrente de ella- Te necesito…-

-Eh- pero Lucy no pudo negarse pues la chica la saco a arrastras del salón, jalándolo por todos los pasillos- Oye basta me lastimas…-

Cuando las dos llegaron a una habitación que quedaba a unos tres edificios alejados de su salón, Levy la aventó y cerró la puerta, Lucy levanto la vista encontrándose con un pilar de libros, en una esquina estaban tres computadoras, mientras en medio estaba una sala, a los lados estantes de libros, cuando vio a una chica castaña salir detrás de estos.

-Hola Lucy-nya-

-Cállate no me llames así, que haces aquí Cana espera…. Porque me trajiste aquí eh chica- grito la rubia, Levy sin embrago solo empezó a reír- Esa no es una respuesta…-

-Lo siento no me eh presentado- dijo está sonriéndole a Lucy- Me llamo Levy McGarden mucho gusto, siento arrastrarte hasta esto…-

-Claro como no- susurro la rubia cuando una venita se le saltó en la frente- Cana que carajos haces aquí…-

-Bueno soy miembro del club de periodismo, ya sabes hay que hacer noticia…- sonrió la castaña cunado Lucy se fue de espaldas.

-Ti odias leer- susurro Lucy con una gotita de sudor, cuando Levy la tomó de la mano.

-Te acuerdas que Erza te dijo sobre que debes unirte a un club- pregunto esta, Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida, por supuesto que lo sabía pero debía acomodar sus horarios de trabajo.

-Eeeeessspeeeeraaaaa, no me digas que me secuestraste para….-

-Lucy-chan quieres unirte al club- sonrió está alzando los brazos, Lucy se quedó en shock y suspiro.

-Lo siento pero…-

-No me digas lo pensare verdad… sabíamos que dirías eso- entonces la chica peli azul saco una hoja- Por eso Cana lleno tu hoja de datos-

-Que-

Lucy tomó la hoja y miró a Cana con enojo, esta rio entonces observo la línea de familia, Cana la miró ya sería.

-Eso no lo llene eres tú la que debe hacerlo- le contesto, Lucy la miró mientras Levy se quedó confundida.

-Bien me uniré pero para la próxima vez pídelo más amablemente-

-Quien fue la que dijo que no quería relacionarse con otros señoritos- se burló la peli- Pero a mí me caíste bien, a parte te conocen la Erza-senpai, Gray y Juvia-chan así que eres una buena chica, y nuca había conocido una especie que entrará por medio de una beca-

-Vaya soy una especie única- sonrió Lucy un poco nerviosa, lo que no quería era llamar la atención y esta chica había echado para abajo todos su planes, platicaron por un rato, Levy era la presidenta del club, Cana era una tipo periodista, eso no le causo ninguna impresión a Lucy ya que la hermana menor de Titania tenía esa fascinación por crear chismes o disturbios.

-Bueno acomoda tus trabajos de medio tiempo, y entonces te diré que días ya que hora son las actividades, y la próxima vez que vengas te presentare con los demás integrantes- agrego por ultimo Levy, Lucy asintió y salió del club.

Camino por largos pasillos, cuando sonrió y salió al patio, entró en un especie de invernadero y se paseó por ahí, cuando observo a un chico que estaba acostado y al parecer estaba durmiendo, un libro ocultaba su cara.

Lucy sin ser percata de esto se acercó cuando estuvo a unos dos metros de distancia el chico este se movió, el libro cayó de su rostro y abrió los ojos mirando a la rubia, por un momento su corazón empezó a agitarse, por la impresión o por ver a un chico en ese tipo de lugar, aunque tenía el cabello rosa no se veía mal, es más era demasiado guapo, y pareciera que hacía mucho ejercicio, su rostro esa expresión seria y muy tractiva.

"Recuerda nunca abras tú corazón" salió de su sueño y retrocedió, el chico le dedico una sonrisa, los colores subieron a la cara de la rubia, cuando este se levantó.

-Vaya cara de ángel que haces en este lugar…- hablo el peli rosa, Lucy alzo una ceja y recordó por qué ella no se daba el lujo de conocer chicos, no era que no conociera algunos, pero a lo que correspondía al amor y esas cosas no lo necesitaba, entonces porque su corazón latía como loco cuando miró al chico enfrente de ella.

-Disculpa…-

-Cara de ángel sabes que cualquiera en esta escuela, te podría follar - se burló el chico, Lucy se sintió mareada ese chico no conocía educación eso era seguro, el peli rosa se acercó más a ella pero Lucy retrocedió- Sabes en este lugar no transita mucha gente, no deberías estar aquí…-

-Creo que todos podemos elegir a dónde vamos- contesto seria y autoritaria "Meterme con esta gente, no debo hacerlo".

-Vaya cara de ángel nunca pensé que serías agresiva-

-Deja de decirme así, ni te conozco, sabes para ser un chico rico te faltan modales-

-Y tú le das honor a lo que eres una pobretona-

-Oh lo siento mis disculpa- se inclinó la rubia sin dejarlo de mirar seria e imponente, ahora su corazón ya no latía si no que transmitía enojo y odio, un chico rico siempre sería un chico rico, malvado, lleno asqueados de poder, deseando atascarse con más dinero, sin rastro de humanidad, eso era lo que eran esos tipos, y no dejaría que nadie así la humillará.

-Siento haber llenado el aire con mi esencia de pobretona, me voy no quiero oler el aroma de un pendejo como tú- entonces el chico alzo una ceja, cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, "Pendejo, es en serio Lucy".

-Y agresiva vaya- se burló el peli rosa acercándose a ella, Lucy se quedó estática cuando este estaba a pocos pasos de ella-Cara de ángel eres interesante-

-Pues no te intereses, no te acerques a los pobres, que acaso tus padres no te lo dicen-

-Si pero soy un chico malo y hago lo que quiero- susurro este sensualmente sacando un sonrojo en la rubia- Lucy Yelik no es así-

-Como sabes mi nombre- pregunto sorprendida, Natsu se acercó más a ella, acorralándola en un árbol, "Que coño hace un árbol aquí" se preguntó Lucy cuando la cara del chico quedo cercas de la suya- Quueueueueu-

-Muy linda de cercas, me pregunto- susurro este cuando sus ojos se posaron en los pechos de Lucy, recibió una patada en el estómago y cayó de espaldas, observo a la chica que bajo su pie.

-No te acerques tanto, mira que puedes salir herido por cómo me llamaste, así una pobretona ,Oh pero espera has salido herido por una pobretona como yo, ja- se burló Lucy, Natsu apretó los dientes, Lucy se inclinó- Lo siento pero me voy, señorito fue un asqueroso placer conocerle- entonces empezó a caminar cuando oyó la risa de este.

-Cara de ángel eres mía recuérdalo, eres propiedad de Natsu Dragneel-

-Yo no soy de nadie, estúpido, imbécil, deja de alucinar, Dragneel- salió de ese lugar furiosa echando humos por las orejas, Natsu se paró y sonrió sensualmente lamiéndose los labios.

-Lo eres desde que te vi, eres mía Lucy Yelik y acabarás en mi cama dalo por hecho, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que caigas ante mí, nena salvaje-

.

.

-Que se cree ese infeliz maldito, pendejo, estúpido hijo de…-pero entonces se paró y una gotita de sudor bajo por su sien- Dragneel, la familia más poderosa del país, dios la eh jodido en grande- se pegó en la frente, había golpeado a uno de los hombres más ricos del país, ahora si todo estaba yéndose al carajo, si deseaba pasar desapercibida, pero no lo había conseguido.

-LUUUUUCYYYYY-CHHHHHAAAAANNNNN- oyó un grito cuando observo a un hombre de cabello naranja acercándose a ella, esta lo esquivo cuando trato de abrazarla- Que mala…-

-Director que hace- susurro esta con un tic en el ojo, el hombre se paró y observo a todos lados.

-Lo que pasa es que…-

-DIRECTOR- se oyó el grito de una chica- Dios deja de jugar por favor…-

-Erza- grito Lucy cuando la peli roja paró enfrente de ellos.

-Amada hija sabes que esto es muy estresante debo relajarme- agrego el peli naranja cuando la mirada se oscureció en los ojos de Titania.

-Claro pero espiar en el vestidor de chicas no es despistarse- saco una espada de madera- papá me das vergüenza, ven acá te ensayaré modales, o si no le contare a mamá-

-NO A TÚ MADRE NO, está bien hago lo que quieras, Erza-sama- empezó a lloriquear el hombre, Lucy sonrió nerviosa, ese hombre era el que le había entregado la carta de aceptación, serio y autoritario, aunque ahora era un hombre miedoso que le tenía miedo a su mujer, y como no la mamá de Erza era, temible y más temible.

-Lucy como te fue en tus clases- pregunto Erza jalando la oreja de su padre, Lucy suspiro y alzo el pulgar.

-Muy bien deje en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con esos imbéciles, pero la eh jodido Erza- susurro al recordar el error que había cometido segundos antes, Erza alzo una ceja confundida.

.

.

-Y eso paso- termino de platicar ganándose la risa de la albina, Lucy se sonrojo y volteó su cara ofendida- No es para que te rías-

-Lo siento, Lucy…jum- sonrió la chica- Pero no puedo creer que ese cretino te haya dicho eso-

-Mira-san, sabes estoy que me muero y solo ha sido un día de que entre en esa escuela, quizás y lo mejor sea renunciar-

-Bueno Lucy yo salí de ahí y mírame tengo un buen trabajo-

-Je por eso yo quiero ser igual que tú Mira-san- sonrió la rubia al observar a la albina, la chica de 26 años llamada Mirajane Stratuss, quien se tituló de medico a la edad de 23 años experta en fisioterapia, y medicina general, la chica más inteligente, bonita y amable que había conocido, ella renuncio a su familia la cual heredaría algún día, un gran ejemplo que seguir para Lucy.

-Por cierto que ha pasado con el paciente de la otra vez-

-Bueno solo era un ligero esguince en el hueso, nada grave- sonrió la albina al sentarse en su escritorio- Se te ve bien la bata, je-

-Gracias- se sonrojo la rubia, ella había empezado a trabajar con la doctora Mirajane a los 16 años, así que sabía algunas cosas de medicina y de enfermedades que la misma chica le había enseñado- Por cierto decías que esa escuela era el infierno-

Suspiro- Si bueno cuando yo iba, pero después se supone que se habían relajado las cosas, pero al parecer ese imbécil hace lo que quiere…-

-Mira-san a quien se refiere…-

-Lo siento pero ha llegado un paciente, doctora- entro una chica rubia pequeña que pareciera era una niña.

-Gracias Mavis, Lucy es hora vamos- ordeno la albina parándose Lucy la siguió, la clínica era pequeña y modesta con un cuarto para emergencias, Mirajane había pasado unos años como ayudante en un hospital y cuando ahorro dinero hizo su clínica, las dos chicas examinaron al paciente después de un rato Lucy se fue con Mavis a atender la farmacia.

-Oe Lucy-chan- hablo la pequeña rubia, Lucy la miró ella era más alta que la chica- Y que tal hay chicos guapos…-

Lucy dejo de ordenar unas medicinas "Que si hay chicos guapos" entonces le vino la imagen del chico peli rosa el cual le había dado en el clavo para que su vida fuera de ahora en adelante un infierno, un leve sonrojo apodere de sus mejillas.

-NOOOOOOO PORQUE PIENSO EN ESO-

-Lucy no me digas que te gusto alguien- empezó a picar la chica rubia, Lucy cerro los ojos aun sonrojada.

-Para nada todos ahí son niños mimados que no hacen otra cosa que presumir que tienen dinero- y se concentró en su trabajo, Mavis por otro lado la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-No me lo trago-

.

.

Después de que Mirajane atendiera al hombre cerraron, le pago a Lucy y se separaron, Mavis la acompaño hasta la esquina entonces se separaron, Lucy recorrió unos cuantos metros cuando llego a una casa y toco el timbre, salió una señora la cual saludo y los gemelos salieron.

-One-chan como te fue- los dos niños preguntaron al unísono abrazando a la chica al mismo tiempo, Lucy les devolvió la sonrisa y los abrazo.

-Váyanse con cuidado, por cierto Lucy lo que hablamos-

-Si lo sé, gracias por su amabilidad ya encontrare a otra persona- sonrió la rubia y se inclinó- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mis hermanitos-

-De nada cuídate muchacha- se despidieron y empezaron a regresar a la casa cuando Sora la jalo de la manga.

-La señora ya no nos cuidara-

-No se mudará-

-En serio que mal me caía bien- respondió Ventus echándose a correr a los columpios, Sora se zafo del agarre de Lucy y salió detrás de su hermano, Lucy se sentó en la banca y observaba a los gemelos divertirse ya era tarde pero no le podía negar a los niños divertirse un rato.

-One-chan mira- grito Ventus al lanzarse de la resbaladilla, Lucy rio al fin y al cabo eran niños aun, cuando los niños se tensaron y salieron de los juegos, Lucy se paró cuando observo como unos hombres salían de las sombras.

-VENTUS SORA- grito Lucy cuando los niños corrieron a ella y se ocultaron detrás de Lucy, la rubia los observo, uno de los hombres la miró.

-Oigan no está aquí-

-Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco con ellos- sonrió uno de los tipos que la parecer iba ebrio, las pupilas de Lucy de dilataron poniéndose alerta cuando los tres tipos se acercaron a ellos, los niños estaban asustados.

-Ventus vayan y ocúltense en la casita de allá- ordeno Lucy los niños obedecieron y se ocultaron en uno de los juegos, los hombres empezaron a reír.

-Sabes, jugar con niños no es nuestra especialidad, pero con una chica linda como tú-

-Pero sabes podríamos venderlos, los niños son muy boni…-pero el hombre no acabo pues Lucy le había pegado en el estómago ocasionando que este se tirara de dolor.

-Maldita- grito el hombre cuando iba a golpear a Lucy recibió un golpe con una piedra en la cabeza, Lucy se quedó estática cuando los tres voltearon a ver a un chico que se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Que hacen atacando a mi linda chica eh-

-Dragneel- grito uno de los hombres quien saco un palo Lucy se exalto ni ella se había dado cuenta de eso.

-Así que es tú nueva querida-

-TE EQUIVOCAS ÉL NO ES NADA MÍO- grito la rubia cuando los tres hombres se pusieron enfrente de Natsu quien frunció el ceño.

-Eh cara de…- pero no termino pues uno de los hombres se le lanzó en cima, el peli rosa esquivo muy faci9lmente cuando los otros dos se le lanzaron, empezaron a pelear Natsu esquivaba muy fácilmente y sonreía mi9entras lo hacía, Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Ese chico- susurro cuando observo cuando Nastu le quito el palo a uno de los tipos y con eso los elimino a los tres, los hombres cayeron desmayados, Natsu sonrió Lucy estaba atónita cuando los gemelos corrieron a ella.

-One-chan—Niños están bien- salió de sus pensamientos y observo a los gemelos, suspiro al ver que estaban bien cuando Natsu estuvo enfrente de ellos y sonrió.

-Vaya gemelos, nunca había visto unos, cara de ángel estas bien- susurro este cuando Lucy se puso de pie y lo miró.

-Vaya al parecer esos tipos te conocían eh Dragneel-

-Bueno ya sabes uno que se mete en problemas- sonrió este, Lucy se impresiono al ver su sonrisa y se sonrojo volteo la cabeza los gemelos se quedaron confundidos- Por cierto que haces por aquí cara de ángel-

-Deja de llamarme así, dios que te pasa mi nombre es Lucy vale, no cara de ángel- respondió Lucy molesta, Natsu la miró con una sonrisa cuando se acercó a esta, Lucy retrocedió con los gemelos detrás de ella.

-Pero eres muy bonita por eso te llamo así, y dime que hacías muy tarde, no sabes que las niñas buenas no salen de noche-

-Bueno quizás no soy muy buena así que me voy- sonrió Lucy sujetando a los niños y empezaron a caminar, su corazón latía muy rápido "Que me pasa dios…" volteó Natsu seguía sonriendo.

-Duerme bien Lucy- grito este, Lucy chasqueo la lengua y salió de la vista del chico, Natsu borro su sonrisa y miró a uno de los hombres que se levantaba, y lo tomó de la playera.

-Ya ganaste…-

-No vuelvas a tocar en tú vida a esa chica entendiste…- ordeno este con semblante sombrío.

.

.

-Buenas noches One-chan- se despidieron los niños al darle un beso en la mejilla a la rubia esta les dio un beso igual y los niños entraron en su habitación, Lucy se quedó en la mesa viendo unos recibos entonces se paró y salió al barandal, la brisa de primavera golpeo su cara entonces sonrió.

-Chico raro, pero bueno- susurro y suspiro- Pero estoy harta de los apodos- empezó a reír entonces entró a la casa borrando lo ocurrido esa noche.

.

.

Natsu se impresiono al ver la sonrisa de la chica cuando esta desapareció, después de golpear a unos cuantos se dirigió a donde vivía la chica pero entonces su corazón empezó a latir duro.

-Demonios- susurro al darse cuenta que su pantalón le empezaba a apretar, necesitaba atención urgente, empezó a correr, llego a una casa y toco la puerta una chica de cabello plateado abrió y este la empezó a besar, la chica lo recibió gustosa los dos entraron a la recamara, Natsu empezó a quitarle la ropa, cuando le quito las bragas y él se quito el bóxer, saco un condón de su pantalón y empezó a embestir a la chica, solo era una noche y ya, no había amor en ese acto.

-"Que me pasa"- se preguntaba el Dragneel cuando la cara de la rubia se le vino a la mente, esa chica no salía de sus pensamientos desde la primera vez que la vio,y causaba una erección cuando la había observado, el día que apareció en su escuela no le quito los ojos de encima, así que haría lo que siempre hacia, tendría en su cama a Lucy Yelik eso era seguro.

-Lucy tú eres la siguiente- susurro cuando llego al clímax dejando a la chica jadeando.

.

.

-Lucy-chan- grito el peli naranja, Lucy cerró los ojos y cuando el hombre la iba a tratar de abrazar esta saltó aplastando su cabeza y saliendo de su camino- Porque huyes de mí-

-Director compórtese o le diré a Erza- susurro está viendo en los ojos del hombre el miedo y empezó a reír.

-No es gracioso- respondió este, Lucy sonrió y ladeo la cabeza.

-Claro que si-

-O Lucy que haces ahí- la voz del peli negro se hizo presente, Lucy sonrió y lo saludo pero Juvia venía con él.

-Lucy…-susurro esta al abrazar a Gray.

-Creo que tenemos algunos problemas, Juvia ya te había explicado él y yo solo somos amigos- susurro esta cuando la peli azul la miró enojada.

-No existe la amistad entre un chico y una chica-

-Vamos amor deja de pelear- dijo este cuando la peli azul lo soltó y se fue- Oe amor vuelve…-

-Juvia ordena que te vayas al carajo- grito está desapareciendo en el primer edificio, Lucy empezó a reír y Gray suspiro.

-No te rías ahora ella está molesta- dijo el peli negro suspirando, Lucy lo miró y sonrió.

-Bueno amigo mío te deseo suerte-

-Quizás esta noche se quede sin sobre- rio una castaña que salía del edificio y se encontró con ellos, Lucy Y gray se sonrojaron, mientras Gildartz empezaba a reír.

-CANA- gritaron los chicos, Cana empezó a reír cuando Levy apareció.

-Qué es eso de sobre- pregunto confundida, Lucy le tapo los oídos.

-No se te ocurra Cana le dañaras la mente a la presidenta-

-Peros si yo no iba a decir nada- sonrió esta Lucy solo torció la boca.

-Oh querida hija- grito Gildartz abrazando a la castaña esta solo lo intentaba esquivar, Levy se separó de Lucy y le di0o un papel.

-Listo tus horarios están listo esto no afectara a tus trabajos de medio tiempo-

-O Thank You Levy- agrego la rubia al sostener la hoja, entonces observo a Gray quien estaba serió- Oe vamos no te pongas triste o acaso lo del sobre era cierto-

-No es eso solo que- susurro este cuando se acercó a la chica- Presiento que eres vigilada-

-Eh bueno nunca antes había un espécimen como yo en la escuela- susurro esta con gracia, Gray empezó a reír y le acaricio la cabeza-Que raras eres Lucy-nya-

-Mo cállate tonto- grito está inflando sus mejillas, Levy rio entonces observo a Cana que seguía peleando con el director.

.

.

-Que linda- susurro Sting al observar a la rubia quien estaba hablando.

-Oye Sting ni lo pienses Natsu ya puso sus ojos en esa chica- agrego Lyon recargándose en la pared, Sting chasqueo la lengua y lo vio.

-Aunque Salamander no ha hecho ningún movimiento- susurro Laxus cuando observaron a Juvia acercarse.

-Oh Juvia que pasa- pregunto Sting la peli azul solo volteó la cabeza.

-Juvia piensa que a ustedes no le importa- grito está pasando derecho, los chicos empezaron a reír.

.

.

-Vaya que día- susurro Lucy cuando entro en el invernadero, habían pasado dos días desde el incidente, y se acordó que no le había dado las gracias a ese imbécil, y ella no se sentía bien con eso, lo vio estaba recargado de nuevo en ese árbol, ella se acercó, Natsu abrió los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa, Lucy se exalto las sonrisas de ese chico le parecían sinceras.

-O cara… digo Lucy creo que no entendiste el hecho de que…-

-Puedes dejar de hablar así- suspiro esta, Natsu levanto una ceja, Lucy se agarró del suéter y se sonrojo- Yo bueno gracias por lo de la otra vez…-

-Eh no te oí- se burló el Dragneel, Lucy se enojó.

-Dije gracias a parte de imbécil sordo-

-Eh salvaje que eres, me simpatizas- sonrió el Dragneel Lucy volteó la cabeza cuando el aire soplo y su cabello se movió, observo como loa pétalos volaron por el invernadero y sonrió, Natsu abrió enorme los ojos al ver a la chica así, se paró y se dirigió a ella.

-Que- pero antes de protestar Natsu la tomó en de la cintura y la acerco a su cara, el olor a la colonia del chico la golpeo, era un aroma muy rico, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en la rubia, Natsu por otro lado respiro el aroma de su largo cabello, "jazmín", pensó este cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cara sonrojada de Lucy, empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a la chica, la cual puso sus manos en el pecho de él tratando de alegarlo sin éxito.

-Sabes cara de ángel hueles bien, y eres muy bonita- susurro este acercándose a los labios de Lucy, esta solo se sonrojo más ya que ningún chico la había sujetado así antes, bueno a excepción de Gray, pero ese no era el punto, ese chico era un problema, ya que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

-Oe- susurro esta cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

*Ring, Ring*

Natsu se detuvo a pocos centímetros de los labios de la rubia, lo cual Lucy agradeció y se quitó las manos del Dragneel, Natsu hizo una mueca por poco lo conseguía Lucy le dio la espalda aun sonrojada y vio su teléfono.

-Delegación…- susurro cuando el sonrojo se quitó y dio paso al enojo, Natsu la observo y se quedó estático al ver la cara siniestra de la chica, Lucy contesto el teléfono-Hola-

_-Lo siento pero debe venir a la delegación…-agrego una muchacha al otro lado de la llamada._

-no es cierto debes ser broma- susurro está empezando a reír.

-Oye cara de ángel pasa…-pero no continuo pues la chica grito.

-DÍGAME QUE COSA HICIERON ESOS IDIOTAS AHORA- Lucy casi lanza el teléfono de no ser porque no tenía otro, Natsu la vio aterrado esa chica si podía llegar a dar miedo eso era seguro.

-Solo digame...- hablo calmada y sonrió amablemente- Donde se encuentran esa bola de idiotas je...-

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les parecio esto Lucy y Natsu al parecer ya se gustarón un poco jejeje<strong>

**Mina mañana subiré el otro capítulo que se titula:**

**_Siguiente Capítulo:_**

**_Por La Noche..._**

**Nuevas personas aparecen, y un poco más sobre la vida que llevo Lucy cuando andaba en las calles, al parecer tiene amigos que no son muy buenos que digamos, y que pasará al parecer habrá un beso por ahí, esperen y Gray se va a Estados Unidos O.O**

**Nos vemos mañana buenas Noches espero sus amados Reviews :3 3 Sean felices**


	3. Chapter 3 Por la Noche

**Hola chicos se que es tarde peor la inspiración... bueno estaba viendo una peli por eso no subía xD, peor aquí esta el capítulo prometido y saben que :D algo pasará con Lucy que quizás mmmm... descubranlo ustedes, chicos a leer :3 disfruten del maratón :3**

**Y de la comedia romántica que me pidieron en mensaje subiré mañana el otro capítulo, bueno empecemos...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por la Noche<strong>_

(_Lo siento pero no tengo nada, (sonrisa) por eso ven con nosotros…. "Las palabras de ese chico me dieron coraje para salir adelante ellos fueron mi familia esa vez…")_

-Pero ahora…- susurro esta cuando entro a la celda y miró a los chicos en ella- CUANDO DEJARAN DE METERSE EN PROBLEMAS, BOLA DE IDIOTAS…-

-No grites me duele la cabeza- respondió uno de ellos, Lucy se enojó y lo golpeo con la pierna haciendo que este chocara con la pared, miró a los otros enojada.

-Cállate Hibiki, mira que contigo me desquitare más al rato- mirada aterradora- Alguna queja más…-

-NO- Gritaron los otros, Lucy sonrió y volteó a ver al peli negro que estaba acostado en la cama.

-Y no dices nada en tú defensa, eh Gajeel- pregunto molesta cuando el chico le dedico una sonrisa.

-Giji que quieres que diga coneja- sonrió el chico, Lucy soltó un suspiro y se agarró la cabeza.

-Que haré con ustedes, bueno vámonos en serio que no puedo con esto- susurro cuando salieron de la delegación.

-Y bien me dicen que hacían bolas de idiotas para que los metieran al tambo eh- pregunto esta cuando los chicos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados- Ah en serio, Yukino no puedo creer que tú hayas caído en eso-

-Lo siento Ne-san….- dijo la albina llorando- Pero mi hermano empezó atacar a un chico que me estaba hablando y luego…-

-Ese chico estaba ligando con ella- grito uno de los chicos que estaban a lado de ella, Lucy suspiro.

-Bien, Rogue, Gajeel, Loke, Hibiki, saben no puedo decir que los felicito pero, dios solo porque estaban hablando con ella-

-Tsch, cállate coneja, mira que antes no hubieras tenido problemas con ello- susurro Gajeel, Lucy sonrió y miro al cielo- Bueno y esa risa-

-Pues que aprendí algo de ustedes, y por su culpa ahora estoy en problemas, bola de idiotas-

-Bueno deja ya las ofensas quieres- susurro Hibiki agarrándola del mentó- Mejor vamos a comer por ahí y luego… agh- grito de dolor cuando Lucy lo golpeo en el estómago.

-Vaya, Vaya que te lo mereces no te metas con mi Lucy-chan- susurro Loke al recargarse en el hombro de esta, Lucy lo miró con una sonrisa aterradora- Jajajaja bueno yo decía-

-Pues no digas vale- susurro esta cuando empezó a regañarlos.

Lucy había conocido a los trece años a Gajeel de su misma edad, Rogue de 12 años, y Yukino la más chica de 10 años los tres hermanos, anduvo con ellos en las calles durante un año, ellos fueron la segunda familia que tuvo, todos eran huérfanos y tenían que sobrevivir juntos, los gemelos por otro lado se habían encariñado mucho con ellos, después de seis meses se les unieron Loke de 15 años y Hibiki de 14 años, dos chicos que eran maltratados por sus padres y empezaron a juntarse con ellos en los barrios bajos, ese año fue el único en donde Lucy se dio cuenta de lo asquerosa que era la humanidad, y lo dura que era la vida día con día en tratar tan siquiera de conseguir comida para sus hermanos, era un infierno el levantarte a las 4 de la mañana, el frió que te entumecía las manos, los pies, el cuerpo entero, pararte a vender dulces o hacer shows en medio de las avenidas arriesgando tú vida hacer atropellado, solo para ganarte al menos una miserable moneda, los días de frió, esos días los ocho se metían en cajas de cartón tapándose con periódico, abrazándose para no pasar frió, el día en que Lucy quedo en deuda con ellos de por vida fue cuando los gemelos se enfermaron ellos la ayudaron a conseguir medicina, lo cual les costó una semana sin comida, ellos eran la única familia que Lucy conservaría hasta el final de su vida, les debía tanto y quería algún día agradecérselos.

Después de ese año, Ul Fullbuster los había recogido, porque se había encariñado con ellos, y dejaron de vivir en las calles, Gajeel y sus hermanos fueron alojados en una casa hogar, aunque después se escaparon cuando tuvieron la edad suficiente para trabajar, ahora ellos Vivian en un pequeño cuarto donde rentaban, mientras Loke y Hibiki decidieron encontrar un trabajo y los dos ahora viven juntos como hermanos, aunque Lucy jamás dejo de ver a sus amigos que le enseñaron lo cruel que era el mundo en las calles.

-Bien me voy- susurro la rubia parándose del pasto y estirándose, miró a Gajeel el cual parecía molesto-Que pasa Gajeel…-

-En serio coneja entraste a esa escuela de elite- pregunto este, los demás se tensaron, Lucy agacho la cabeza se puso nerviosa el uniforme lo decía todo, Gajeel compartía el mismo odio que ella hacia los ricos, ya que él había perdido a su familia, cuando su padre había apostado todo su dinero con un hombre millonario, tanto fue su adicción que cuando no tuvo nada que apostar, el muy animal había apostado a su familia, su madre una mujer amable fue violada y golpeada hasta morir, Gajeel se había escapado de su casa cuando los tipos iban ahora por ellos, Lucy comprendía mejor que nadie a Gajeel.

-Si- susurro Lucy cuando Gajeel se paró molesto y se fue- Gajeel…-

-Lo siento Ne-san- susurro Yukino, Rogue fue tras de su hermano, Hibiki y Loke suspiraron- él bueno tú sabes…-

-Cuando se enteró que te habías salido de la escuela se preocupó, pero después descubrió que bueno, tú estabas en Fairy Tail y pues…- Loke ya no sabía cómo continuar, Lucy suspiro.

-No te preocupes nosotros hablaremos con él, Gray nos contó todo lo que sucedió- sonrió Hibiki.

-Eh Gray se han visto con él-

-Si antes de la pelea je- sonrió Loke, Lucy empezó a reír sabía que el peli negro tenía que meter su cuchara como siempre, pero estaba se los agradecía.

-Bueno díganle que el domingo están invitados a mi casa, hare de comer para todos vale- sonrió la rubia, todos asintieron y sonrieron.

-Bueno Lucy nos vamos- se despidió Yukino abrazando a Lucy, los demás le acariciaron la cabeza.

-Nos vemos Coneja- susurro Rogue cuando Lucy le saco la lengua, esta solo sonrió y todos se fueron, Lucy se quedó un rato más, recordando los días en que no comían en los que ella había compartido su dolor con ellos, y ellos habían compartido su dolor con ellas, aparte de Ul, Gray, Erza, Cana y Gildartz esos cinco conocían su secreto y su cruel pasado.

-Solo un día eh…-susurro cuando empezó a caminar, sumida en sus pensamientos llego a su trabajo y empezó a ordenar sus cosas cuando Mirajane la noto despistada.

-Oye chica despierta- trono los dedos enfrente de ella, Lucy se espantó y sonrió nerviosa- Estas muy distraída todo bien-

-Si es solo que me encontré con ellos de nuevo- susurro está sonriendo, Mirajane empezó a reír.

-No me digas se metieron de nuevo en problemas y pararon a la judicial-

-Ah, sí exacto pero Gajeel no se tomó muy bien lo de la escuela- agrego Lucy triste, Mirajane la miró y suspiro.

-Debes darle tiempo, Gajeel te quiere mucho como una hermana, tú conoces su pasado y el turo, es muy normal que se le haya hecho extraño lo de que entraras a una escuela de señoritos no crees-

-Lo sé pero…. Pero…. Yo no entre porque quería, debo sacar adelante a los gemelos y si esto me ayuda…- susurro cuando Mirajane la abrazo, Lucy se sonrojo- Mira-san…-

-Te sacrificas tanto por tus gemelos, sé que los demás entienden este hecho Lucy- beso su cabeza- por eso tratan de entenderte, creo que Gajeel entenderá al igual que los demás lo entendieron, solo espera vale- termino de hablar cuando se separó de Lucy, esta asintió sonrojada.

-Si tienes razón Mira-san Gracias-

-Bueno mientras no metas la pata en otra cosa creo que no habrá problemas-

-Eh a que te refieres- pregunto la rubia confundida, Mirajane se agarró el mentón.

-Bueno el que digamos te asociaras con un rico, sentimentalmente, digamos enamorarte de uno, eso creo que lo desconcertaría mucho- termino de decir la albina, cuando los colores se apoderaron de la cara de Lucy y volteó la cabeza.

-Mira-san eso es estúpido, jamás- susurro cuando s ele vino la sonrisa y la cara de ese chico- Me enamorare- Natsu seguía en sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, debes enamorarte de la persona adecuada, ya que cuando menos lo sientas estarás enamorada Lucy-

.

.

(_Estarás enamorada Lucy)_

_-_NOOOOOOO- grito la rubia cuando se dirigía a su casa- Digo vamos, amor y esas cosas yo no waaaaa- empezó a alborotarse el cabello, y suspiro- Digo porque no dejo de pensar en él-

-En quien piensas cara de ángel- susurro en su oído, Lucy se tensó y volteó encontrándose con los ojos jade del chico que no salía de sus pensamientos, se sonrojo por la cercanía del chico y se alejó instintivamente.

-Que acaso eres un tipo de acosador o algo por el estilo-

-Ji, bueno solo contigo- sonrió galante este, Lucy suspiro y lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Uh y esa cara-

-Bueno es la única que tengo si no te gusta te invito a retirarte y seguir tú camino- agrego esta empezando a caminar, Natsu sonrió y se colocó a su lado.

-Bueno te hare compañía-

-No la necesito, y no te daré las gracias porque nadie te lo pidió-

-Uh tuche que cruel eres Lucy- respondió este burlón, Lucy solo miraba al frente, caminar por largo rato en silencio cuando Natsu rompió el silencio.

-Tienes muchos amigos eh-

-Que….- respondió está parándose mirando a Natsu el cual estaba serio.

-Bueno te vi, con unos muchachos al parecer eres famosa cara de ángel-

-O eso, son mi familia- respondió esta con alegría, el hablar de esa bola de idiotas le gustaba, Natsu notó esto lo cual le provoco enojo.

-O ya veo y la familia te coquetea-

-Esto no sé por qué dices eso pero a lo que a mí respecta, ellos jamás coquetean conmigo-

-Así como no y eso que te abrazaran por la cintura o que te agarren el mentón-

-Bueno a ti que te importa Dragneel- respondió esta cuando Natsu la abrazo de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo, Lucy se sonrojo.

-Porque me perteneces no oíste-

-QUUUUUEEEE DICES SUELTAME IMBECIL- grito esta cuando Natsu la soltó, Natsu empezó a reír.

-Porque acaso no te gusta que te agarren así eh-

-Bueno señor imbécil, ellos lo hacen por mamones no hay otra cosa que decir, dios acaso es así con todas las chicas que conoces-pregunto esta aun sonrojada, Natsu hundió los hombros.

-No siempre algunas veces soy peor-

-Bueno Dragneel mejor ve con ellas yo no tengo tiempo- respondió Lucy cuando empezó a caminar, Natsu la siguió hasta la esquina la cual su casa quedaba a unas dos cuadras.

-Te dejo cara de ángel debo ir a una cita- dijo este, Lucy se volteó y suspiro.

-Jamás pedí tú compañía Dragneel-

-No me digas así o te besare- respondió este un poco molesto.

-No bromees con eso Drag….- Lucy detuvo su palabra cuando Natsu se acercó a ella- Na…Natsu-

-Bien así es mejor, nos vemos Lucy- sonrió este dándose la vuelta empezando a caminar, Lucy abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Es en serio jamás tendré paz en esa escuela- susurro dirigiéndose a su casa, Los gemelos la recibieron, ahora ellos los recogían de la escuela la mamá de uno de los amigos de Sora y los dejaba en casa, eso era hasta que ella encontrara un lugar donde dejarlos a salvo.

-One-chan quiero una dona-

-Sora sabes que no debes comer mucha azúcar, Mira-san lo ordeno- susurro esta cuando le puso su camisa, Sora inflo sus mejillas enojado, Lucy le toco con el dedo desinflando su mejilla- Oiga muchachito que es esa mueca-

-Bueno un niño en nuestra escuela dijo que con eso podíamos obtener muchas cosas- respondió Ventus al acostarse en la cama, Lucy suspiro y termino de ponerle la camisa a Sora, seco su cabello rubio, adoraba los ojos de sus hermanos tan parecidos a los de esa persona, siempre sintió un poco de celos ya que los tres habían sacado los mismo ojos, grises como los de un gatito, ya que esa persona era la que más quería antes de los gemelos.

-Bueno ahora a dormir- susurro está arropándolos y dándoles un beso de buenas noches, los niños cerraron sus ojos y se quedaron dormidos, Lucy se quedó más tiempo despierta cuando termino la tarea y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

Y de nuevo las pesadillas llegaron, hace mucho tiempo que no habían estado presente, las horribles imágenes donde ella imaginaba como sus padres habían muerto y esos hombres trataban de matarlos, o al llegar con los gemelos moviéndolos y ellos estaban fríos como el hielo muertos, y al final de esos sueños, la cara borrosa del hombre que casi los mata….

-No- grito Lucy cuando se despertó sudando, su respiración era agitada y se limpió l afrente- Una pesadilla pero…- observo que los gemelos de nuevo estaban acostados en su cama, uno de cada lado, se veían tan adorables, siempre que uno no podía dormir convencía al otro de entrar a su cuarto y acorrucarse con ella, por lo regular siempre era Ventus el que no podía dormir, sonrió y les beso la mejilla quedándose de nuevo dormida.

-Lucy…Lucy…- escuchaba una voz cuando empezó abrir los ojos- O dios como estas, hija mía- la mujer se lanzó a ella y la abrazo, Lucy trato de alejarse pero la mujer la sujeto bien.

-Ul que haces- grito esta la separarse de la peli purpura quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lucy suspiro cuando vio que era ya de día se levantó de golpe de la cama y miró el reloj.

-Dios las siete Ul tú fuiste-

-Bueno Lucy te veis tan linda acorrucada, y decidí dejarte dormir más tiempo- sonrio la mujer Lucy salió de la cama enojada.

-Ul sabes debo preparar el desayuno, la comida, cambiar a los gemelos, hacer mis ejercicios y…-

-Ya lo hice amor, los gemelos están cambiados, el desayuno y la cena listos que más quieres amor- sonrió la mujer, Lucy se relajó y se sentó en la cama, Ul le trajo su uniforme- Vamos cámbiate te estamos esperando para que comas…- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación, Lucy sonrió derrotada esa mujer en serio que la sacaba de sus casillas.

Se cambió y salió al comedor encontrándose con Gray y los demás comiendo, no se impresiono, Ul le sirvió el desayuno y empezaron a comer, me sintió melancólica recordando los años que pasaron con esos dos en su casa, Ul te contaba lo que había pasado estos últimos días, mientras Gray le contaba historias graciosa a lo que gemelos los cuales reían, un cosquilleo recorrió a Lucy haciéndola sonreír, le agradaba ese calor de familia que le brindaban esa personas, no quería nada mejor, pero siempre recordaba que había un vacío que no se llenaba y no sabía porque.

-Entonces Lucy que los gemelos se queden conmigo esos días te pasa y duermes en mi casa, para que no viajes hasta aquí-

-En serio Ul, no sería incomodo- pregunto esta, la verdad necesitaba quien se quedará con los gemelos, ya que trabaja toda la noche del jueves y el viernes y no le gustaba dejarlos solos tantas horas.

-Por supuesto, de hecho si quieres puedes regresar a vivir conmigo sabes a veces se siente vacía la casa, extraño a estos traviesos- dijo Ul abrazando a los rubios, Gray y Lucy empezaron a reír, aunque su vida era dura agradecía a dios que tuviera tan buenos amigos y personas que los querían.

-Gracias Ul esta vez tomó tu oferta- sonrió esta cuando Ul la abrazo frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

-Por cierto Gray ya te dijo- pregunto la peli purpura, Gray escupió, Lucy se volteó y frunció el ceño.

-No que no me has dicho Gray- pregunto está enojada, el peli negro se froto la cabeza.

-bueno eso es…- susurro este cuando sonrio nervios, los gemelos y Lucy ladearon su cabeza confundidos.

.

.

-QUE A ESTADOS UNIDOS- gritaron una peli blanca y una peli rosa, cuando la peli azul suspiro- En serio se ira-

-Bueno Gray-sama le dijo a Juvia que de ir a un asunto de negocios-

-Bueno es normal, Juvia-sempai- agrego la albina caminando por el pasillo junto a las otras tres chicas- Gray-sempai debe atender la familia Fullbuster, no se deprima-

-Oh Lissana-chan eres tan buena- empezó a sollozar la peli azul cuando esta observo a Lucy la cual entraba al edificio y puso un aura maligna-Lucy…-

-Lucy dijiste es ella la que está detrás de tú novio- pregunto Lissana mirando a la rubia la cual caminaba ignorando a los demás, Juvia sonrió.

-Bueno, Juvia sabe que son amigos y pues…-

-Espera hablare con esa zorra Juvia- respondió Sherry acercándose a Lucy cuando la iba a tomar del cabello Lucy se volteó y le agarro la mano- Que…-

-No creo que sea correcto hacer eso- susurro Lucy con gracia, Sherry se soltó de su agarre y la miró con asco Lucy empezó a reír- Bueno si no querías que te tocara lo hubieras dicho…-

-Zorra te vengo advertir que no te metas con el novio de mi amiga- agrego la peli rosa, Lucy levanto una ceja y observo a Juvia la cual estaba avergonzada.

-Vaya no lo creo…-

-Sherry es suficiente- grito la peli azul agarrando a su amiga- Juvia nuca te pidió esto-

-Bueno solo te lo advierto muerta de hambre, no te metas con gente que no es de tú altura-

-Mmmm…. Muerta de hambre dices- susurro Lucy seria y suspiro- Sabia que estos pendejos no tenían modales-

-Que has dicho- grito Sherry con las mejillas rojas de furia zafándose del agarre de Juvia la cual estaba nerviosa

-Hasta sorda, hazme un favor y esfúmate no- la peli rosa no lo soporto y alzo la mano para darle una cachetada a Lucy la cual detuvo fácilmente, después esta la empujo haciendo que callera de culo.- Perdona alteza, pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo si me permites-

Se inclinó y salió de la vista de las chicas, la peli rosa echaba humo por las orejas, Lissana trataba de no reír y miró a la rubia.

-Vaya una chica así pondría quieto a mi hermanito- susurro para sí misma.

.

.

Lucy subió a la azotea estaba furiosa, no por las palabras de esa chica, sino porque no puedo golpearla como merecía, debía mantener su conducta si quería titularse por promedio y por buena conducta, se relajó y se recargo en el barandal y el aire movió su cabello.

-Dios que difícil…- pero no continuo pues oyó gemidos, se puso rígido y volteó la cabeza a un pequeño cuarto que estaba en la azotea, se acercó con cuidado, y se quedó congelado con lo que oyó sin asomarse.

-Oh Natsu-sama….ah…. es el mejor- era lo voz de una chica, Lucy se tapó la boca entonces retrocedió.

-Je te gusta no es así- y esa era la voz de ese chico, Natsu Dragneel, no tuvo que asomarse para ver lo que estaban haciendo, se alejó del cuarto y se echó a correr, ese imbécil estaba teniendo sexo en la escuela, corrió lo más que le dieron sus piernas cuando llego a la planta baja no había nadie, empezó a respirar con dificultad sin destaparse la boca, impresionada.

-Que pasa- susurro a tocarse el pecho el cual le dolía- Que es este sentimiento- susurro cuando cayó de rodillas sumida en sus pensamientos- No me gusta este sentimiento de tristeza- susurro para sí misma abrazándose.

.

.

-LUCY- grito la jefa haciendo que la rubia saliera de sus pensamientos- Dios concéntrate, entendiste-

-Si lo siento jefa- susurro esta avergonzada, cuando la peli negra la golpeo con el cuaderno- Ay y eso…-

-Minerva, dios jefa me hace ver vieja- sonrió esta cuando Lucy asintió, estaban en el local eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche, Lucy traía puesto un pantalón negro pegado y una blusa negra pegada que dejaba ver sus curvas, su cabello en una coleta, con tacones- I bien porque sufres de amor-

Lucy lo miró confundida y empezó a reír- Amor que dices que es eso-

-Bueno tú cara lo dice Lucy- sonrio la peli negra al acercarse a la rubia más- Estas sufriendo por un chico no es así-

-Mo no es eso, solo que me preocupo por mis hermanitos- respondió alto esta sonrojada, Minerva rió y se alejó de ella- Pero…- susurro cuando se agarró el pecho- Me sigue doliendo-

-Lucy tienes un cliente- grito una chica peli naranja- Es en esta dirección suerte…-

-Gracias- se inclinó esta, agarro las llaves del auto y arranco, sus trabajos de los jueves y viernes era de chofer, en el cual sacaba más que en otros trabajo, gracias a la ayuda de Ul logró sacar una licencia a los 17 años sin quejas de nadie, y consiguió el empleo al explicarle su situación a la señorita Minerva, Llego al lugar donde su cliente la esperaba, detuvo el carro esperando a que este entrara, gracias al cielo jamás le había tocado pervertidos, muchos le pagaban para que los llevaran a hoteles, o a fiestas incluso como guardaespaldas ya que ella siempre comentaba que era cinta negra en artes marciales.

-Señorita me haría el favor de llevarme- hablo una chica Lucy se exalto al reconocer la voz volteó encontrándose con la dulce sonrisa de Levy.

-Levy-

-Hola Lu-chan-sonrió la peli azul la cual llevaba un vestido pegado de color morado y el cabello atado con una cintilla- Bien vamos-

-Espera tú me contrataste- pregunto la rubia al ver a la chica acomodarse enfrente del auto y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad- Espera que como…-

-Bueno Lucy mañana no hay clases así que me la pasare en los antros- sonrió está satisfecha, Lucy abrió la boca y suspiro.

-Y no tienes chofer o algo así-

-Si pero, tú trabajas de chofer en las noches, así que no estaré solo a que también te contrate como guardaespaldas-

-Dios en serio que eres sorprendente- respondió la rubia con una gotita de sudor, Levy le entrego un cheque.

-Esto es por la contratación, espero que este bien- Lucy agarro el cheque y casi le da un infarto y miró a Levy.

-Esto es más de lo que debes…-

-bueno es que a parte quiero que te diviertas conmigo Lu-chan, es un extra por otro servicio- sonrió la peli azul "También para que le compres algo a tus hermanitos" pensó la peli azul, Lucy sonrió y guardo el cheque.

-Bien a donde señorita- pregunto Lucy muy cordial, Levy sonrió, llegaron a un antro el cual estaba en el mejor lugar de la ciudad, entraron muchos jóvenes se encontraban ahí los cuales se acercaban a la peli azul para coquetear lo cual Lucy los quitaba de inmediato, era trabajo como guardaespaldas después de todo.

-No hay nada bueno- grito Levy al estar sentada en una de las mesas con una bebida, Lucy empezó a reír.

-Lucy que haces aquí- la voz de un chico rompió la risa Lucy lo miró y lo señalo sorprendida.

-Rogue que haces aquí-

-bueno Gajeel, Yukino y yo trabajamos aquí en las noches y tú… no me digas guardaespaldas- sonrió esta al ver la cara de aprobación de su amiga.

-Oye y Gajeel donde esta- susurro esta cuando Rogue le señaló la barra, Lucy asintió y camino a ella.

-Oye y cómo te llamas guapo-pregunto Levy al jalar al peli negro, Lucy se acercó a la barra, encontrándose con Gajeel de espaldas.

-Gajeel- grito haciendo que el peli negro volteara.

-Coneja que haces aquí-

-Trabajo, oye sobre la otra tarde yo bueno- ya no sabía como continuar pues esa platica debía ser en otro momento pero ahora era ese momento.

-No te preocupes ya lo sé- dijo este Lucy lo miró- Siento haberme enojado Lucy-

-Gajeel, eres… tan adorable- empezó a llorar esta cuando Gajeel rió.

-Ne-san que hace aquí- salió detrás de la barra una albina, Lucy sonrió cuando Levy se acercó con Rogue y observo a los dos chicos.

-Lu-chan que pasó con esos modales-

-O esto Gajeel Yukino ella es Levy mi cliente de esta noche, y compañera de clases-

-Mucho gusto- sonrió la peli azul Yukino saludo pero Gajeel torció la boca y salió de la vista de los demás, Levy abrió la boca ofendida.

-Que le pasa- susurro esta cuando los tres chicos se miraron y sonrieron, Levy se la paso platicando en el descanso de Yukino y de Rogue los cuales les cayó bien la pequeña peli azul, Lucy aprovecho eso para ir al baño, cuando salió de esta se quedó mirando a la pista y a las luces.

-Ah que pesad…- cuando sintió unos brazos aprisionarla, la rubia se tensó y volteo la cabeza encontrándose con la cara de Natsu, lo cual se sonrojo- Na…Natsu-

-Hola cara de ángel- dijo este sensualmente, su colonia alcanzo a Lucy la cual le agradaba ese olor, pero recordó lo de esa mañana y se apartó del Dragneel enojada.

-Yo diría eso, que haces aquí tú-

-A divertirme- agrego este sonriendo, Lucy alzo una ceja- Que pasa…-

-Nada solo que pienso que follar en este tipo de lugares es vulgar…- soltó de repente cuando se tapó la boca, Natsu alzo una ceja y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, Lucy retrocedió.

-Quieres follar…-

-Como no, lo digo porque en la escuela también es una falta de respeto-

-Vaya me cachaste-

-Claro al menos hazlo en algún lugar donde no suba gente dios- agrego esta irritada, pero porque estaba irritada no es como si le importara la vida de ese tipo, si follaba o no que tenía que ver con ella, Natsu alzo los hombros y la miró.

-Ellas eligen el lugar yo solo las complazco-

-Qué asco me das- susurro esta y observo con una chica legaba a lado de Natsu, Lucy apretó los dientes.

-Otra vez tú te dije que no quiero verte de nuevo- habla Natsu al alejar a la chica, esta empezó a reclamarle, Lucy estaba ya cabreada cuando estaba dispuesta a irse Natsu la tomó de la cintura esta se trató de zafar cuando Natsu tomó su cara con su mano y sonrió.

-bien Lucy te debo una- susurro este, Lucy estaba a punto de reclamar cuando los labios de Natsu se posaron en los de ella, la rubia abrió enorme los ojos, Natsu él estaba besándola y dios que bien se sentía, Lucy se quedó como piedra mientras los labios de él se movían sobre los de ella, una descarga eléctrica le paso por el cuerpo haciendo que algo explotara en su interior, cuando este se separó y miró a la chica.

-Lo vez esta chica es la que me interesa ahora- soltó Natsu ocasionando el enojo de la otra chica, Lucy sin embargo estaba atónita y se tocó los labios, su corazón latía como loco, y por supuesto estaba sonrojada, el beso de Natsu le había ¿Gustado?

-Ese era mi primer beso- susurro para sí misma apretando los puños a punto de llorar…..

* * *

><p><strong>Waaaa Natsu y lucy beso por fin xD pero al parecer sentimientos hacia el peli rosa estan surgiendo en el corazón de la rubia, Natsu que pasa por su mente es en serio bueno que pasará :3<strong>

_**Siguiente Capítulo:**_

_**Solo un Polvo...**_

**Atención el otro capitulo tendrá_ LEMON_**

**por fin siiiii :D luego dare los capítulos que tendrán lemon Nalu xD, por cierto de este fic ya le di los nombre a los capítulos y serán como 20 capítulos todos con una buena trama, así que esten atentos que paenas es el principio del verdadero desastre**

**Lucy al parecer su corazón no la apoyara esta vez... :O**

**Nos vemos mañana buenas Noches espero sus amados Reviews :3 3 Sean felices**


	4. Chapter 4 Solo un Polvo

**Hola chicos lo se, lo se es tarde y yo debo morir xD, pero no sufran aquí esta el otro episodio y el proximo lo subire más temprano así que disfruten este capítulo... que esta OoO con ganas de maatar al inultil de Natsu...**

**PD: Una disculpa por no acabar el capítulo del otro fic qu eprometí subir prometo qu emañana lo subire \(°o°)/**

**Comencemos con el capítulo, cierto agregue un poco de Gale pero lo demás es un lindo y sensual Nalu... Atención: Esto contiene LEMON si no sabes como se crea un bebe (que quiero creer que lo saben) sal de inmediato de esta pagina para no arruinar tú inocencia xD**

**Ahora si comencemos...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Solo un Polvo<em>**

-Maldito no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida- grito la chica alejándose de los dos, Natsu empezó a reír mientras Lucy estaba en modo shock sonrojada hasta las orejas su cerebro no carburaba bien, se había vuelto loca pero ese imbécil de Natsu.

-Que caray…- susurro Natsu cuando volteó a ver a Lucy empezando a picarle las mejillas- Oye estas bien cara de án…- pero no continuo pues recibió un golpe en el estómago- Que….te….-

-Mujeriego, Egocéntrico, insensible….- decía Lucy señalándolo furiosa- Eres un pedazo de animal-

-Eh porque te pones así- susurro este levantándose sobándose la cabeza- Solo fue un beso-

-SOLO UN BESO, QUE FACIL ES PARA TI DECIRLO- grito la rubia echando humo por las orejas, Natsu levanto una ceja cuando su cabeza se ilumino y sonrió sensualmente.

-Acaso era tú primer beso, Lucy-

La cara de Lucy se tornó más roja que el cabello de Erza, tenía la cara demasiado caliente, se tapó con la mano su cara Natsu la observo ese gesto le pareció "Lindo" en ella, se acercó a Lucy y la tomó del mentón acercándose de nuevo a sus labios, Lucy salió de su sueño y quito su mano de su cara.

-DEJAME EN PAZ Natsu- grito echándose a correr, Natsu solo la observo irse entre la multitud, toco sus labios y sonrió.

-Que es este sentimiento, eh-

-Lu-chan donde estabas- grito Levy cuando Lucy se sentó a lado de ellos- Dios que tienes estas demasiado roja-

-Nada, no es nada- volteo la cabeza tratando de ocultar su sonrojo, Yukino se acercó a ella.

-Ne-san Levy-san es muy amable-

-Je es muy vergonzoso que digas eso Yukino-chan- se rasco la cabeza la peli azul, todos empezaron a reír cuando Gajeel llego a lado de estos.

-De que me perdí-

-O Oni-san Levy-san es muy genial siéntate a platicar con nosotros- grito Levy levantándose, Gajeel observo a la peli azul, torció la boca y se alejó de ellos.

-Oye que te pasa porque te vas- se levantó Levy enojada, ese tipo estaba huyendo de ella.

-Levy no creo…-susurro Lucy cuando Gajeel se volteó y miró con desprecio a Levy, esta se exalto.

-Niña escucha es mejor que usted no esté en estos lugares, a parte no me interesa conocer gente de su categoría, Yukino Rogue vamos que su tiempo está a punto de acabarse- ordeno este, los dos hermanos no discutieron y se despidieron de las chicas dejándolas solas, Levy se quedó estática ante la mirada fría del chico.

-Lo siento Levy él es…. Levy- susurro Lucy cuando movió a la chica y observo un leve sonrojo en su cara- Levy que te pasa…-

-Qué hombre- susurro esta, Lucy le bajo una gotita de sudor por la sien- Dios nunca antes me habían tratado así…. Él es interesante-

-No creo que alguien que te hable así sea alguien interesante- susurro Lucy moviendo a su amiga la cual seguía en trance sonrojada.

-Lucy quien es, que le gusta, tiene novia…- la empezó a bombardear con preguntas, Lucy solo suspiro y la miró seria.

-Levy es mejor que pongas tus ojos en alguien más, él bueno no le agradan pues- se rasco la cabeza en busca de respuesta- Como te lo digo…-

-No importa quiero conocerlo, y no me daré por vencida, por fin encontré un hombre que vale la pena jajajaja- empezó a reír la peli azul, Lucy solo suspiro tenía razón esos chicos eran uno descerebrados comprobado al fin.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, Levy se la paso pegada a la barra observando a Gajeel trabajar, lo cual el peli negro se sentía incómodo, Lucy por otro lado estaba metida en sus pensamientos, tocándose los labios al recordar el beso con el peli rosa.

-Oye despierta Lucy que te pasa- pregunto Rogue cuando observo a la rubia, esta sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada je, por cierto como consiguieron este trabajo- pregunto la rubia, Rogue iba a empezar hablaron cuando la música se quitó.

-ATENCION TODOS LOS QUE SON MENORES DE EDAD, A CORRER LA POLICIA ESTA AQUÍ- anunciaron por el micrófono, lo cual todos empezaron a correr.

-Que…- grito Lucy cuando fue arrastrada por la multitud, Rogue intento alcanzarla pero no pudo la gente se la llevo, esta trataba de zafarse de los desesperados mortales, al final se separó de ellos entrando en un pasillo, observo que la policía estaba agarrando unos cuantos.

-Demonios ahora qué hago…- susurro de repente la jalaron de la mano- Eh…-

-Silencio y sígueme- susurro Natsu empezando a jalar de la mano a la rubia, esta no puso queja, los dos llegaron a una ventana la cual daba a la calle, Natsu rompió el vidrio y salió Lucy hizo lo mismo observando que la calle estaba llena de policías, Natsu tomó su mano y corrió con ella.

Corrieron por unas cuadras, llegando a unos arbustos donde se escondieron, Natsu se asomaba de repente por uno de estos, Lucy por otro lado estaba nerviosa si los policías la atrapaban le quitarían su licencia y adiós trabajo.

-Oe…- pero no continuo pues Natsu la abrazo, aprenso su cabeza en su pecho, Lucy apoyo sus manos en el pecho de este, lo cual provoco el sonrojo de esta, esta se dio cuenta que estaban buscando por los arbustos con linternas por eso el acto de Natsu, y de nuevo el olor de su colonia la embriago, su corazón latía tan rápido, los brazos de Natsu eran cálidos y protectores, un sentimiento nació de nuevo en su pecho, como hace unas horas cuando él había unido sus labios.

Los policías se rindieron y empezaron a irse, Natsu suspiro cuando estos desaparecieron.

-Por poco-susurro entonces abrió enorme los ojos al ver a la chica tan pegada a él, cabía perfecta en sus brazos, y el olor de su cabello le llego a su nariz cuando la vio, una corriente eléctrica le paso por el cuerpo, y lo inundo un extraño sentimiento que nació desde su pecho, Lucy empezó a separarse de él, y sus hermosos ojos marrones se encontraron con los de él, "hermosos ojos" pensó el Dragneel cuando su mano acaricio el cabello de esta, Lucy no hizo nada estaba hipnotizada por los ojos del Dragneel, se contemplaron por minutos, cuando Lucy volvió a la realidad moviendo la cabeza se separó de este.

-B… CREO QUE LOS PERDIMOS- grito parándose y alzando sus brazos, Natsu empezó a reír al acto de esta y la siguió.

-perfecto no crees cara de ángel-

-Te dije que no me llames, es Lucy- susurro está inflando sus mejillas, Natsu hizo una mueca sin dejar de sonreír.

-Bien Lucy, creo que esta vez nos salvamos-

-Salvarse, salvarse, salvarse eh Levy- grito la rubia sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de la peli azul- Contesta, contesta-

-Ibas con Levy- pregunto el Dragneel, Lucy lo observo sorprendida- Que-

-Pensé que no la conocías-

-Hasta crees ella una vez me entrevisto, a parte debo conocerla me llama sempai- respondió este Lucy abripó la boca enorme.

-Espera eres mayor que yo-

-Je sorprendida, tengo 18 años supongo que tú cara de ángel tienes 17-

-No te lo diré, solo preguntaba- agregó esta cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Lu-chan- era la voz de la peli azul Lucy suspiro aliviada.

-Levy dime que ni te atraparon-

-No estoy con Rogue-kun y Yukino-chan- respondió esta, Lucy sonrió sabía que sus amigos nuca dejaban a alguien que estaba en problemas.

-Donde están iré por ti el trabajo aun no acaba- Levy empezó a decirle la dirección- Bien ahora voy por ti- Y colgó miró a Natsu- Que vas hacer Natsu-

-Bueno es malo dejar a una chica solo en la madrugada, supongo que iras por Levy no es así te acompañare- sonrió este empezando a caminar, Lucy suspiro, pasaron un buen rato en silencio por alguna extraña razón Lucy se sentía incomoda por la presencia de Natsu.

Llegaron al auto de esta, cuando se paró y sonrió, Natsu la miró confundido.

-Y eso porque sonríes- pregunto este confundido, Lucy empezó reír más, un cosquilleo atravesó el cuerpo del Dragneel, la sonrisa de la chica le gusto, Lucy lo vio y se agarró el estómago.

-Con un carajo, que maldito miedo tuve en ese momento, jajajaja por poco nos meten a la delegación. Jajajaja por eso rió- comento está tratando de parar, la risa de Lucy se le pego a Natsu el cual empezó también a reír.

-Por poco tengo que pagar una fianza, una puta fianza jajajaja- susurro este.

-Bueno no es que nunca lo hayas hecho verdad, supongo que siempre has ido a las delegaciones- pregunto esta con una sonrisa pícara, Natsu la observo y puso una sonrisa seductora.

-O si por matar y violar chicas eh dado en la delegación-

-No juegues con eso sabes que soy capaz de creerte- respondió está asustada lo cual provocó la risa del Dragneel, Lucy volteó la cabeza y abrió el coche.

-Nos vemos fue divertido esta vez…- susurro está sonriendo- Jamás había pasado por algo así…-

-Lucy- la llamo esta la rubia volteó la cabeza, Natsu la tomó de la car y la beso, la rubia abrió enormes los ojos y de nuevo ese calor la inundo, Natsu movió sus labios con los de ella la cual no le respondió, se separó de esta y la miró a los ojos, Lucy igual lo miró con un leve sonrojo.

-Porque fue esta vez- susurro ella confundida, Natsu alzo los hombros.

-No lo sé solo quería- susurro aparatándose de ella y empezando a caminar- Nos vemos cara de ángel- grito este empezando a caminar, Lucy entro con dificultad al auto avergonzada y sonrojada.

-Que me pasa- susurro arrancando el carro.

Natsu se recargo en una pared y sonrió- Muy pronto Lucy Yelik estarás en mi cama… pero…-susurro cuando recordó los ojos de la chica- No Natsu solo la quieres para tú cama solo eso, no hay más recuérdalo solo juega con ellas solo eso- susurro este empezando a caminar.

-Bien vamos a pasar una noche de sexo con ella- agrego dirigiéndose a la casa de una chica.

.

.

Lucy había ido por Levy la cual estaba en casa de Redfox, cuando llegó Levy estaba bombardeando a Gajeel de preguntas, cuando este la vio se incoó ante ella agradeciendo que hubiera aparecido, Lucy empezó a reír al ver la desesperación de este, minutos después se llevó a Levy a rastras la cual lloriqueaba porque no se quería ir, tardaron una hora en llegar a la casa, la peli azul la hizo que la invitara a su casa el domingo Lucy acepto entonces la peli azul entró alegre a su casa, la rubia condujo hasta la casa de los Fullbuster, una enorme mansión en los lugares más ricos de la ciudad, estaciono el carro y entró con la llave que Ul le había dado, entró a la mansión el mayordomo la recibió y la condujo a su habitación, esta era demasiado grande como el tamaño de su comedor con la cocina, le bajo una gotita de sudor, Ul de nuevo había exagerado con el cuarto, el arreglo, y la ropa, suspiro rendida y se acostó sin cambiarse, cerró los ojos recordando los labios del Dragneel, tan cálidos, tan suaves, no sabía que le pasaba pero debía dejar de fantasear, el chico era un vil mujeriego eso estaba claro, y solo la utilizaría para un rato, ese pensamiento la irrito.

-Después de todo, todos son iguales- susurro quedándose dormida, y otra vez la misma pesadilla, y al final de este el hombre que los habría matado de no ser porque los dejo escapar, su cara su maldita cara nuca la recordaba, siempre aparecía borrosa.

Al día siguiente Lucy y los gemelos desayunaron en casa de Ul, la cual estaba feliz de tenerlos de nuevo en su casa, platicaron de muchas cosas, los niños jugaron en el enorme jardín de la casa, no habían tenido clases, Ul intento convencer a Lucy de que se mudarán con ellos , lo cual la rubia rechazo.

-Lo intente- susurro la peli purpura, Lucy sonrió y miró al cielo- Te pasa algo….-

-No lo sé, solo es que- susurro agarrándose el pecho y presionando sus manos- Sabes los sueños han vuelto..-

-Lucy-

-Pero jamás puedo recordar el rostro de ese hombre- susurro apretando sus manos a su pecho- No lo recuerdo es como si estuviera bloqueado, quizás….. Yo….. Solo lo quiero enterrar en el pasado- sonrió esta triste, Ul la abrazo y acaricio su cabello.

-Siempre hay que tener fe Lucy, tranquila ellos no te encontrarán, quizás más adelante puedas reconocer rl rostro de ese infeliz y denunciarlo-

-No Ul no hare eso- susurro esta- Él es más poderoso que yo y no quiero arriesgar a mis hermanos-

-Entonces no harás justicia incluso por tus padres- pregunto Ul triste y Lucy asintió.

-Así debe ser, no me expondré a que esos sujetos nos vuelvan a querer asesinar-

.

.

Los días pasaron, el Domingo Gajeel y los demás fueron a visitar a Lucy y a los gemelos, rieron por un rato cuando Levy apareció, ha Gajeel casi le da un infarto pues esa chica esa noche no se había despegado de él, y como bala Levy estuvo preguntando cosas, los demás se alejaron de ellos temeroso de que algo pudiera pasar, ya que Gajeel tenía un carácter no tan amigable, en un momento los tres chicos dejaron solos a esos dos, salieron a comprar más comida junto con los gemelos.

-Me dejas en paz niña- respondió este recargado en el barandal, Levy inflo sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

-No soy niña soy Levy, y no quiero ser tú amiga- agregó está sonriendo, Gajeel torció la boca- Que grosero-

-Si no debes acercarte a mi o mi familia entiendes- agrego secamente el peli negro observándola fríamente y con odio, a Levy se le hizo un nudo la garganta- Ves incluso usted tiene aire de señorita, hazme un favor y esfúmate…-

Cuando dijo estos los demás habían llegado, Gajeel se dirigió a sus hermanos.

-Nos vamos, gracias y no gracias coneja- agrego este serio, Gajeel acaricio la cabeza de los gemelos y se fue adelante, Yukino y Rogue se despidieron y alcanzaron a su hermano, los gemelos entraron a la casa al ver la seriedad de Lucy, esta se acercó a su amiga la cual tenía la mirada agachada.

-Levy-

-Que le pasa a ese tipo sus ojos es….- susurro Levy limpiándose las lágrimas, Lucy se suspiró.

-Bueno no sé porque tú necedad de conocerlo Levy- agrego Lucy poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Solo quiero conocerlo, dime Lu-chan que le pasa porque no quiere ser mi amigo- pregunto la peli azul Lucy se rasco la cabeza y sonrió.

-Él no es malo, solo que no ha vivido una gran vida que digamos, creo que si te acercas más a él termine aceptando-

-Tú crees…-

-Claro- sonríe- Por eso no llores vale, hablare con él y verás que aceptara tarde o temprano- respondió la rubia, Levy sonrió y asintió.

-Por cierto Lu-chan tus hermanitos son muy monos me regalas uno-

-Je claro que no- sonrió la rubia haciendo que la sonrisa de su amiga volviera, quizás y Levy era la indicada para que Gajeel sanará sus heridas causadas por el pasado, pero las heridas de ella jamás sanarían eso lo tenía claro y presente.

.

.

-Juvia quiere saber qué es lo que les gustan a los chicos- agrego la peli azul sería, Laxus y Lyon dejaron de comer, estaban en el club de fotografía según trabajando, lo cual era una vil mentira.

-Porque preguntas eso- pregunto Lyon al comer de su emparedado, Juvia agacho la cabeza sonrojada.

-Bueno es que Juvia le envió una foto a Gary-sama de ella sonriendo pero este no le ha respondido por eso…-

-O ya veo a donde va esto- sonrió Laxus dejando su bebida en la mesa- Pues por lo general les gustan cosas de adultos-

-Jajajaja bueno esa Laxus- se burló el Bastia- Algo de piel desnuda, y seguro Gray subirá a un avión de inmediato-

-Oigan mi Gray-sama no es así- grito Juvia enojada- Juvia les ordena que se apuren y pidan perdón, ¿En qué dirección esta Estados Unidos?, ¡Arrodíllense hacia ahí y eh imploren perdón!-

-Es normal tiene 17 años- contesto el albino.

-Deberías terminar con Gray y salir con Lyon –

-Juvia acaso está, loca, demente o Drogada- se rió la pali azul tapando su boca, Lyon la miró enojado.

-¿Por qué me rechazas de tres formas distintas? Sabes yo no te odio- susurro este sensualmente al ver a Juvia.

-No metan a Juvia en sus cosas, ustedes deberían salir lucen bien juntos- sugirió la peli azul mientras reía.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Pero yo no te odio Laxus- sonrió el albino.

-¿Quieres morir?- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa sádica.

-Que acaso eres bipolar, terminamos- volteo la cabeza Lyon según ofendido.

-Uh eres tan lindo que ni siquiera puedo golpearte. Agrego Laxus sonriendo, mientras Lyon le guiñaba un ojo.

-Juvia ha entendido dejen de actuar así enfrente de Juvia- grito sonrojada la Loxar, cuando entre Natsu y se tiró en uno de los sillones.

-Que pasa Salamander acabas de terminar de follar con una chica- pregunto Laxus.

-Qué asco hablen de sus asquerosidades cuando Juvia no esté aquí- agrego la pali azul agarrando sus cosas.

-No solo pensaba- susurro Natsu mirando al techo lo cual arranco la risa de todos los presentes- Que-

-Bueno no es costumbre que tú pienses Natsu- comento Lyon sin para de reír.

-Y en que piensa Natsu-san- pregunto Juvia curiosa, Natsu la observo y luego volteó al techo.

-En Lucy- agrgeo este haciendo que la sonrisa de la peli azul se desvaneciera.

-Eh y porque piensas en ella- pregunto Laxus al observar la reacciono de la Loxar, Natsu cerró los ojos.

-Eso es lo que pienso, porque pienso en ella- agrego el Dragneel cuando Juvia hablo.

-Natsu-san Juvia le recomienda que s efije el alguien más- todos la volteron a ver incluido el Dragneel- Tiene demasiadas chicas tras usted, ¿Por qué exactamente Lucy?-

-Juvia oye tú…-

-Me pregunto porque- agrego Natsu incorporándose en el sillón riendo- Te preocupa la chica, porque no creo que yo te preocupe-

-No es eso, pero ella bueno, es amiga de mi novio así que Juvia piensa que no debería jugar con ella- susurro la peli azul agachando la cabeza, ¿Estaba tratando de proteger a Lucy? Ni ella mima lo sabía, pero si sabía que Natsu jugaba con las chicas, solo era follar y luego votarlas, por una razón Juvia no quería eso para Lucy- Lucy ha pasado por momentos difíciles y su vida no es fácil, Déjela en paz Natsu-san-

-Difícil a que te refieres- pregunto el Dragneel serio, Juvia se hizo para atrás y volteó la cabeza- Dime conoces muy bien a Lucy-

-Eso no le corresponde a Juvia decírselo, pero lo que Juvia le puede decir es que no le haga daño solo eso- y la chica salió del cuarto, Lyon y Laxus se observaron.

-Oye Salamander es mejor que dejes a esa chica en paz- agrego Laxus alborotando el cabello.

-Quizás y no es ´para ti, nunca vi a Juvia defender tanto a una chica- respondió el albino, Natsu los miró con los ojos sombríos.

-Cállense la puta boca los dos- y diciendo esto camino a la puerta, cuando una albina entró y miró a Natsu.

-Natsu-ni a donde…- pero no termino pues el chico la ignoro por completo- Oni-san- susurro esta confundida.

-Lissana mejor déjalo, está en su facha de emo- agrego Lyon rascándose la cabeza, Lissana ladeo la cabeza y asintió.

.

.

Lucy iba caminando por el pasillo habían terminado las clases ya, y como siempre las miradas estaban posadas en ella como siempre, suspiro y pensó en otra cosa.

-Dios dame paciencia- susurro saliendo del edificio directo al club de periodismo cuando la jalaron del sueter- Que…. Juvia-

-Lucy Juvia bueno quería disculparse con usted lo siento- susurro está inclinándose sonrojada, Lucy se quedó en blanco esa chica era Juvia- Que eh pedido disculpas-

-Esto… pero… porque-

-Bueno por lo de la otra vez, cuando Sherry quiso pelear contigo, Juvia lo siente ella malinterpreto las cosas, solo era eso me voy- grito y salió corriendo del lugar, Lucy retomo su camino y sonrió jamás la peli azul había hablado tanto tiempo con ella por alguna razón le agrado eso.

Llego al club pero no iban a tener actividades, suspiro y se dirigió a la salida, pero quiso pasarse por el invernadero, le agradaba ese lugar, cuando llego el aroma de las flores de ese lugar la invadió una paz le recorrió el cuerpo, le encantaba esos olores, el sitió era grande con separado con una reja de la escuela, un pequeño rió cruzaba por ahí, y los arboles hacían mucha sombra para descansar en un día caluroso, entró y se sentó junto al rió observando su rostro en el agua.

.

.

Natsu iba furioso, el comentario de Juvia lo había cabreado por completo, dándose cuenta de lo poco que conocía a la Lucy, pero porque se enojaba, ¿solo la quería para un rato no?, no debía conocer más de ella, pero por una maldita razón tenía más curiosidad por ella, no había pasado ni una semana desde que esa chica la había visto, y ya estaba impaciente por sentirla debajo de él y hacerla gritar cuando se introdujera en ella, pero después venía esa idea de saber más de ella.

¿Por qué la chica becada trabajaba?, ¿Quiénes eran sus padres?, ¿Por qué solo la veía con esos niños?, ¿Por qué Juvia había dicho eso?, todas esa preguntas lo bombardeaban y la más importante, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella?.

-Demonios que me pasa- susurro cuando llego al invernadero dispuesto a dormir, y la vio a la chica que tenía su cabeza revuelta, la chica rubia estaba cercas del pequeño rió sonriendo, el reflejo del sol iluminado su blanca cara, los ojos marrones se observaron más brillantes, Natsu se le quedo viendo embobado por la belleza que la chica reflejada, ¿Por qué una chica así era una pobretona en vez de ser de una familia adinerada?, y como si hubieran leído su mente Lucy aparto su mirada del rió y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, el amiguito de Natsu despertó al ver los ojos marrones de esta, tan rápido y la chica lo había calentado porque.

-Natsu ya veo vienes a dormir- suspiro esta levantándose, Natsu tuvo que apretar los dientes tratando de no lanzársele encima y violarla ahí mismo, Lucy se puso cercas de él y lo observo- Te pasa algo-

-No- agregó este con dificultad, rayos si le pasaba algo, de que estaba empezando con una maldita erección que lo origino el solo observarla a ella.

-Bien me voy- agregó Lucy cuando Natsu reacciono y la sujeto del brazo, esta lo observo haciendo que su largo cabello se moviera esparciendo el aroma a Jazmín que volvía loco a Natsu- Pasa algo-

-Sí, dime porque trabajas- pregunto este ignorando su ya dolorosa erección la cual se desvaneció poco a poco, ahora su mente estaba concentrada en responder las preguntas que se había hecho gracias al comentario de Levy, Lucy aparto la vista de él.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

-Mira cara de ángel, quiero saber así que contesta- respondió este irritado apretándole el brazo- ¿Por qué trabajas?, ¿Dónde están tus padres?, ¿Por qué esa noche ibas solo con esos niños?, ¿Por qué siempre estas con ellos?, ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Basta Natsu me estas lastimando- grito está empezando a temblar, Natsu abrió enorme los ojos y se dio cuenta que la estaba apretando muy fuerte y la soltó, Lucy se abrazó a si misma temblando, un dolor en el pecho se apodero de Natsu.

-TODOS USTEDES MUERANCE- gritó la rubia echándose a correr, Natsu no la siguió solo observo como se desvanecía, vio su manos y la hizo puño agarro su cara y sonrió.

-Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, o esa chica me está volviendo loco-

.

.

Lucy salió corriendo abrazándose a si misma temblando.

-Yo no quiero, no quiero-

-Lucy estás bien- agrego un rubio que se acercó a ella, Lucy lo observo y asintió- Te ayudo en algo-

-No gracias- respondió secamente está recuperándose, el rubio la miró y aparto la vista- Me voy…-

-Lucy no te acerques a Natsu- comento de repente este, Lucy se detuvo y lo volteó a ver- Él solo te quiere para un rato, solo quería decírtelo-

-Todos ustedes me dan asco- respondió esta seria empezando a caminar en dirección a la salida.

Lucy llegó a la clínica después de dejar a los gemelos con Ul, ya que la mujer había rogado de quedarse con ellos un par de días y que Lucy se fuera a dormir con ellos, empezó a dejar sus cosas, y pensando lo de hace rato, Natsu la había mirado fríamente y salvajemente, al principio vio en sus ojos deseo, y después confusión y llegando al enojo, y luego ese Sting le había dicho algo que le presiono el pecho.

-Ya lo sabía de todos modos- susurro cuando llego Mirajane- Hola Mira-san-

-Hola Lucy lista-

-Si espere- agrego la rubia sonriendo revisando su mochila, su cara se tornó en preocupación- No-

-Que pasa-

-Je eh dejado la bata en mi casillero je-

-Lucy como se te ocurre, mejor ve por ella- ordeno Mirajane, Lucy asintió y salió hecha una bala de ahí, antes de llegar a la escuela las nubes empezaron a oscurecerse empezando a correr.

-Demonios- susurro esta llegando a la escuela, pues esta si estaba lejos del consultorio, entró a la escuela y se sacudió el uniforme, se dirigió a su casillero saco la bata y suspiro, llegó a la entrada pero la lluvia estaba demasiado fuerte- Grandioso-

-Lucy- la voz masculina hizo que la piel se le erizara, volteó a su lado izquierdo encontrándose con él de nuevo, ¿Tenía tan mala suerte de siempre encontrárselo?- Pensé que te habías ido- respondió este serio, sus ojos estaba decaídos, Lucy sintió un golpe en el pecho al verlo así, usualmente cuando lo encontraba sonreía, y esa energía juguetona salía de él, aunque fuera un maldito mujeriego le agradaba esa actitud de él.

-No eh olvidado la bata, por eso regrese- respondió está observando que Natsu no la dejaba de ver- Que pasa-

-te prestare mi sueter- respondió este, Lucy ladeo la cabeza como un pájara, el corazón de Natsu se contrajo con ese solo gesto por parte de esa chica- Bueno para que no te enfermes-

-No es necesario…-

-Supongo que no quieres dejar de trabajar por un resfriado- agrego este empezando a caminar- Vamos a la enfermería para que te cambies-

Lucy sabía que no era buena idea pero ¿Por qué entonces lo estaba siguiendo?, llegaron a la enfermería, Natsu se quitó el sueter quedándose solo con la camisa blanca, Lucy se sonrojo al acto tan directo de este, le ofreció el sueter a Lucy.

-Gracias- susurro está entrando en una de las camillas y cerrando las cortinas, no estaba segura pero un estornudo se le escapo, se dio por vencida y se quitó su mojado sueter, lo sacudió después se quitó el moño y se sacudió el cabello, y entonces sintió unos brazos que la aprisionaron, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir la cara en su cuello, un sonrojo la invadió y su corazón se aceleró.

-Nat…Natsu…-

-Lo siento Lucy por haberte lastimado hace rato- susurro el Dragneel, Lucy abrió enorme los ojos, sin dejar de estar tensa, Natsu la abrazo más fuerte- Yo lo siento…-

-Nat…ah que haces- grito esta cuando Natsu empezó a lamer su cuello, agito sus manos tratando de zafarse pero Natsu era más fuerte que ella- detente- susurro Natsu la puso enfrente de él y la tomó de la cara besándola, Lucy puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de alejarlo sin éxito, Natsu le mordió el labio haciendo que esta abriera la boca e introdujo su lengua, un sabor a picante y menta invadió a Lucy al unir su lengua con el peli rosa, nunca antes había sentido algo así, lo agarro de la blusa buscando apoyo en algo, ya que sus piernas le estaban fallando.

-No…-susurro ella al sentir como el peli rosa empezaba a lamer su cuello de nuevo su cuello, Natsu sin embrago no escuchaba, llevaba días desde que la había visto, esa noche de luna donde su cara blanca no salía de su mente, y después la había encontrado en su escuela, y ahora la tenía a su merced ni loco la dejaría escapar, su playera se la había quitado en un rápido movimiento estaba en el piso y ella muy pronto no tendría nada.

Alzo a Lucy sin dejar de besar su cuello cuando deposito sus labios contra los de ella, por otro lado la rubia no abrió la boca, soportando, negando el hecho de que estaba realmente, sonrojada, excitada por los malditos besos de ese imbécil.

-B..a…s….t…a Natsu no quiero- susurro cunado se separó de él observando su erección lo cual la puso nerviosa, jadeaba por la falta de oxígeno, "Carajos este maldito besa tan rico" pensó Lucy ese era su tercer beso con él y le encanto, Natsu por otro lado la cargo y la puso en la cama, si alguien entraba estaba perdido pero dudaba que alguien estuviera a esa hora en la escuela, por ahora haría a esa chica condenadamente sexy suya.

-Shhh… Lucy yo sé que también quieres- susurro cuando desabrocho la playera de la rubia, esta trataba de taparse pero la debilidad de su cuerpo no la ayudo mucho, Natsu la observo cuando esta estaba en puro brasier y se lo quito, mostrando sus duros pechos era preciosa, sus curvas, su blanca piel, se acero y empezó a lamer su estómago, cuando su boca aprenso un seno de la chica, esta empezó a suspirar, no podía gemir y darle el placer de que ese maldito la oyera pero entonces ¿Porque no lo apartaba?, ¿Por qué no lo golpeaba y escapaba?, ¿Por qué sentía tanta excitación y deseo por ese hombre que solo unos pocos días había conocido?.

-Natsu… no…. Ya por favor- chillo cuando las manos del peli rosa se posaron en su falda desabrochándosela, estos cayeron al suelo, observo como Lucy estaba ya mojada, un fuerte dolor estaba en su entrepierna, estaba demasiado caliente lo único que quería era meter su querido amigo en el interior de ella, y embestirla hasta que los dos llegarán al clímax y así oírla gemir, diciendo su nombre.

-Lucy… eres tan hermosa, no sabes cuánto te deseo- Lujuria había en los ojos de este cuando le quito las bragas, la cara de Lucy se puso roja más de lo que estaba, Natsu empezó a lamer su intimidad, por otro lado Lucy se sujetó de las sabanas.

-"Dios se siente tan bien"- apretó los ojos, le encantaba eso, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer, no quería que parara pero algo en su inconsciente le decía que debía parar, pero el cuerpo no respondía a sus gritos de salir corriendo, solo quería seguir en esa posición.

Entonces se arqueo al sentir una oleada de placer que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su respiración se volvió agitada y el corazón latía muy fuerte, la rubia había tenido su primer orgasmo, Natsu alzo la vista y la beso esta abrió su boca y sus lenguas se tocaron dándose placer, Natsu estaba desesperado se desabrocho los vaqueros y estos cayeron al piso al igual que sus bóxer, su amiguito estaba ya demasiado duro y deseoso, entonces encontró los ojos de Lucy, los cuales mostraban confusión, vergüenza pero había algo más que no pudo descifrar.

-Ba…s….ta por favor- susurro esta cuando Natsu se acercó más a ella y sonrió.

-Entonces dime que pare, y lo hare…- si ella decía esas palabras lo haría aunque el dolor en su entrepierna lo matará, pero la rubia no respondió y trago, las palabras no salían, entonces Natsu sonrió triunfal y separó sus piernas, Lucy se tapó la entrada de su intimidad pero Natsu le alzo las manos.

-No lo escondas, eres hermosa y muy rica, cara de ángel…- susurro Natsu cuando se puso en la entrada entonces la tomó de las caderas.

-No…-susurro sin aliento, cuando sintió como la penetraba, entraba en su canal, Natsu llego a esa capa que demostraba la virginidad de la chica cuando embistió rompiéndola, Lucy grito de dolor y entro sus uñas en los brazos de él, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio y temblando.

-Tan…. Mojada… tan estrecha, eres deliciosa Lucy- susurro con trabajo el peli rosa, cuando la beso tiernamente, limpio con su lengua las lágrimas de ella, la abrazo sintiendo como su corazón latía con fuerza, al sentir el cuerpo de Lucy nuevas emociones surgían de su pecho, sea lo que fuera que sintiera por Lucy, no quería alejar ese sentimiento, si solo era atracción de cuerpo lo aceptaría pero entonces venía la otra pregunta ¿Y si no era nada más eso?

Natsu alejo esos pensamientos cuando vio que la rubia se relajaba y empezó a embestirla lentamente, Lucy no soporto y empezó a gemir, Natsu le mordió el labio.

-Eres… una dulzura, inlcus….o tus….gemi…dos son tan…. Dulces-

-No, ah, no, que es esto…. Na…. ah- gemía a cada embestida, el duro pene de Natsu se sentía tan jodidamente bien, sin decir la última pablara, Natsu empezó a embestirla más duro, Lucy lo sujeto del cuello buscando apoyo en algo, Natsu no soportaba más cuando la tomó de los labio y empezó a besarla, su pequeña y rosada boca era un suculento banquete, del cual había disfrutado la primera noche, pero ahora su cuerpo era más que un banquete, era todo lo delicioso en es mundo, nunca había podido sentir tan genial sexo con otra mujer, Lucy era especial y lo sabía.

-Luc…y dilo…. Dilo… ah…. Dios eres tan deliciosa- susurro este mientras su embestidas eran más fuertes, Lucy lo observo sonrojada, pero atenta de todo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él, como podía decir que esos ojos fueran tan lindos y sensuales, pero ahora solo quería besarlo abrazarlo, que no se detuviera, decirle que lo amaba, entonces su cabeza se ilumino y todo tenía sentido por fin lo había descubierto, ella estaba enamorada Natsu Dragneel desde la primera vez que lo vio en el invernadero, su corazón lo había perdido en ese día, pero él no sentiría lo mismo que ella.

-Di mi nombre… y córrete para mí, nena- ordeno sin parar de embestirla, Lucy suspiraba gemía con cada embestida, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-No- susurro cuando soltó un grito había llegado a su orgasmo, Natsu sintió como el también se corría dentro de ella, el líquido caliente lleno a Lucy, cuando esta empezó a respirar con dificultad, entonces las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-"Soy una tonta como pude bajar la guardia"- pensó entonces Natsu la miró a penas saliendo de su caliente orgasmo, toco la mejilla de esta, Lucy volteó la cabeza se separó de él y tomó su ropa.

-Lucy…-

-Ya obtuviste…. Lo que…. Querías- agrego con voz apagada aun con las secuelas que había dejado el orgasmo, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían más rápido, no podía creerlo ella estaba enamorada, se había enamorado del hombre incorrecto.

-Nunca te perdonare esto- grito cuando observo los ojos sorprendidos del peli rosa, Natsu sintió como el pecho le empezaba a doler, las lágrimas caían por el rostro de la rubia lo cual lo hizo sentir miserable y culpable.

-Te odio Natsu Dragneel- susurro esta cuando se puso su ropa y salió de la enfermería, "No quiero porque, porque" se preguntaba una y otra vez cuando salió de la escuela la lluvia la empapo entonces soltó en llanto.

"Yo que dije que nunca caería ante el juego del amor, eh fallado, me enamore del chico menos indicado del mundo, no quiero sentir este calor que me inunda….y me hace sufrir… no de nuevo por favor" Natsu yo te…- susurro cuando alzo la vista.

(_Cuando encuentres a la persona correcta te entregaras a él en cuerpo y alma, pero no apresures tu paso amor, porque si lo haces puedes caer y las caídas duelen)_

-Tenías razón… mucha razón, siempre la tuviste… porque no estás conmigo ahora…porque no me detuviste….idiota- susurro cuando se dirigía a su casa, dolida, culpable, sucia y odiaba que se sintiera así por el simple hecho de haberse dado cuenta de su gran error, haberse enamorado de un chico rico.

* * *

><p><strong>°O° Lucy esta enamorada de Natsu, ToT pero ese tonto no sabe lo que siente por ella, la pasión será lo que siente Natsu por ella, o es que el también esta enamorado, pero la cosa es ¿Qué hará Lucy respecto a esto? ya que sabe que ha cometido un grave error en haberse fijado en un chico inferior a ella...<strong>

**Espero sus amados reviews ... ^w^**

_**Proximo Capítulo:**_

_**Lo quiero...**_

**Y se revela quien es en verdad Mirajane, de que familia era hija y heredera de esta, Lucy estará más confundida y lo peor es que si Gajeel se entera la entenderá o la juzgara, que pasará con su vida de ahora en adelante... ? descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo nos vemos en unas cuantas horas sean felices que aun no acaba el maratón ^w^ ...**


	5. Chapter 5 Lo quiero

_**Hola chicos Kaede se reporta, si lo se no había actualizado antes pues porque saben exámenes, discusiones por tú vida social, bla bla, espero que no se hayan desesperado y aquí les traigo otro genial capítulo que espero y les guste y pues...**_

_**Chan, chan, channnnn se revela quien es Mirajane, y Lucy TwT ella en verdad se enamoró de Natsu, pero el que siente por ella...**_

_***Neko empieza la historia***_

_**Mina a leer xD... contenido de hoy Nalu, Nalu :3 3**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lo quiero…<em>**

**"pensamientos"….**

**(_Recuerdos)_….**

(_Es una promesa- su meñique se unió con la de ella mientras lo movían- Si es una promesa- respondió la pequeña rubia mientras sonreía.)_

Lucy abrió lentamente los ojos al sonar su despertador, el sol aun no pasaba atreves de su ventana, se levantó con dificultad y como todos los días hizo su rutina diaria, cocino, se cambió y salió al parque, aunque no fue mucho el ejercicio que hizo lo cual provoco que esta empezará a deambular por las calles solitarias, se detuvo enfrente de una tienda y paso a comprar, tan sumisa estaba en sus pensamientos que choco con un carrito de compras, se disculpó y salió hecha un rayo, regreso al departamento a penas los rayos del sol se asomaban, al entrar se encontró con los gemelos levantados y cambiados lo cual le pareció extraño ya que a esa hora los niños deberían estar súper dormidos.

-Niños que paso se han caído de la cama-pregunto está poniendo una sonrisa, los niños se miraron y negaron, Lucy se dirigió a la cocina y sirvió el desayuno, el silencio era muy incomodó Lucy miró a los niños lo natural era que hicieran un escándalo o exigieran ver la tele mientras comían, los miró y alzo una ceja.

-Les comió la lengua el ratón, que les pasa-

-Esto es que….- Sora rompió el silencio y la miró con ojos tristes, Lucy se sorprendió- Últimamente has estado triste One-chan pasa algo malo…- y las palabras la trajeron a la realidad, agacho la cabeza y negó.

-En serio si es por lo de tú trabajo nosotros te ayudaremos- agrego rápidamente Ventus.

-Queremos que seas feliz por eso…. Decidimos que nos levantaremos a la misma hora que tú, y te ayudaremos- a completo Sora sonriendo, Lucy se llevó una mano a su boca y sonrió, abrazo a los niños.

-Gracias niños- susurro esta mientras los niños reían y la abrazaban-No se preocupen no es nada de eso… bien comamos- diciendo esto los tres empezaron a comer, cuando unos golpes empezaron a sonar en la puerta, Lucy se levantó y cubrió a los niños, agarro una escoba y al abrir la puerta se encontró con una furiosa Erza la cual se le echo encima- EEEEEEEERZA- grito al tratar de quitarse al terrible monstruo de encima.

-Tú gran tonta…-el grito de Titania asusto a los gemelos quienes corrieron a refugiarse en su cuarto, Lucy se quedó confundida.

-Qué te pasa….-

-Como se te ocurre hacer esas cosas- pregunto Erza, Lucy sintió un escalofrió, ¿Acaso ya lo sabía toda la escuela?, ese imbécil se lo habrá contado a todo el mundo, una gran tristeza la invadió- Y bien que tienes que decir…-

-Erza yo lo siento pero…-

-O Claro que lo sientes, mira que dejar de ir a la escuela por tres días no es lógico- la contestación de Titania sorprendió a Lucy- Crees que es fácil entrar a esa escuela, no lo es por eso deja de faltar….-

-Perdón…-

-Lucy tienes una beca que conservar, el que te aprendas las cosas de memoria no significa que debes faltar, recuerda que califican por asistencias-

Lucy soltó un suspiro de alivio, pensaba que quizás todos sabrían ya su error, pero al parecer no era así, Erza la ayudo a pararse y las dos se sentaron en la mesa, Lucy le grito a los niños de que todo estaba bien, estos salieron de la habitación y se sentaron a ver la tele, Erza tomaba té mientras Lucy lavaba los trastes.

-Y bien cual fue tu excusa para no asistir- pregunto la Scarlet- Quiero escucharla-

-Bueno no me eh sentido bien- respondió Lucy acomodando unos trastes, Erza alzo una ceja impresionada.

-Tanto para que no fueras a trabajar tampoco-Lucy se mordió el labio pero no la volteó a ver-Es solo eso Lucy-

-"_Claro que no es solo eso Erza….lo que pasa es que mi estupidez es extrema, que me acosté con Natsu Dragneel y para colmó estoy enamorada de él….estoy enamorada del hombre más mujeriego y rico de la escuela, dime eso es estar bien"- _Pero Lucy no dijo esas cosas que diría su amiga al saber su triste verdad, así que solo sonrió y saco la lengua- Je ya vez no soy un robot, también me puedo enfermar-

Erza empezó a reír, mientras Lucy forzó una sonrisa, la mañana transcurrió normal, Erza obligo a Lucy ir ya a la escuela lo cual la rubia no puso objeción.

-Adiós One-chan- se despidieron los niños mientras se echaban a correr para entrar a la escuela, Lucy los vio alejarse y empezó a caminar rumbo a su escuela, Erza se había adelantado pues tenía cosas que atender del consejo, lo bueno es que ella entraba más tarde de lo habitual, camino pesadamente hasta que llego a la puerta de la escuela, tragó no sabía que le esperaba pero quizás no era nada bueno.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa, observo que era ignorada como todos los días "Acaso Dragneel él no ha dicho nada" Lucy pasó a lado de todos cuando llegó a su salón y se sentó ignorando a todos, pero un extraño sentimiento la estaba consumiendo, recargo su frente en la banca y suspiro.

-Me dará un infarto- susurro en eso Sting se acercó a ella.

-Hola Lucy estas bien, me enteré que estabas enferma- dijo el rubio, Lucy lo miró este estaba serió, al parecer su secreto aun no era dicho por ese mujeriego, traidor, egocéntrico, estúpido, que le robó el corazón.

-Estoy bien, gracias, espera no gracias, como lo supiste- exclamo Lucy, Sting sonrió y le dio un cuaderno, Lucy lo miró extrañada.

-Te hice una copia de lo que vimos estos tres días, espero y te sirva- y diciendo esto el rubio se sentó en su lugar, Lucy reviso el cuaderno y todo estaba en orden y muy bien explicado, miró a Sting el cual hablaba con unos chicos, sonrió y empezó a copiar las cosas.

.

.

-Bien- agrego Lyon mientras comía un helado.

-Bien- le respondió Laxus mientras observaba a un distraído Natsu-Que le pasa a ese imbécil-

-No lo sé hace tres días que esta así- respondió Lyon- Oe Natsu que te pasa eh- pero no obtuvo respuesta, el albino suspiro y siguió comiendo su helado, en eso entro una peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

-O Juvia que haces aquí- pregunto Laxus, la Loxar cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-Juvia les recuerda que este es el club de fotografía así que Juvia no sabe porque rayos están aquí- la Loxar dejo sus cosas y miró a Natsu el cual estaba acostado en uno de los sillones, agarro una almohada y se la lanzó- Oye Natsu-san mejor vete las clases comenzaron sabes, con esa actitud tú padre te retara de nuevo-

Natsu se quitó la almohada de encima y miró enojado a la peli azul, la cual solo bufo y se dio la vuelta, el peli rosa se paró y empezó a caminar a la salida y azotó la puerta, todos los presentes hicieron una mueca de dolor ante su acto.

-Que le pasa- pregunto Juvia, pero los chicos solo alzaron los hombros.

.

Lucy iba caminando las clases habían acabado más temprano de lo habitual, y Levy había dicho que durante dos semanas no tendrían actividades en el club, y a parte tenía un poco más de tiempo antes e ir a trabajar con Mirajane, detuvo su paso al darse cuenta que había llegado al invernadero, un sonrojo le apareció en la cara y negó con la cabeza, "En serio debo estar loca" dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

-No suéltame- oyó la voz de una chica, se detuvo y miró a uno de los edificios de donde venía el grito-Que me sueltes-

-Me gustas acaso no lo entiendes- la voz de un chico se oyó, Lucy llego a la escena y miró como el chico tenía agarrada de las manos a una chica de cabello blanco.

-Te eh dicho que no me gustas suéltame- grito la chica cuando el tipo soltó una de sus manos y se dirigía a su blusa- No-

En eso el chico recibió una patada, este volteó y vio a Lucy la cual estaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-ah, si pensaba que la gente era asquerosa, ahora lo confirmo- respondió esta con una ligera sonrisa.

-Que haces maldita muerta de hambre, no es asunto tuyo- grito el castaño, Lucy suspiro y lo señalo.

-Claro que es asunto mío, no puedo permitir que un tipo como tú lastime a una chica, y más si él no quiere nada contigo, no la has oído-

El castaño soltó a la albina y miró a Lucy de pies a cabeza y se lamió los labios- Bueno empezare contigo, después de todo- corrió hacia Lucy- Nadie transita por aquí-

-CUIDADO- grito la albina, Lucy suspiro cuando el chico estuvo enfrente de ella Lucy le lanzo una patada sacándole el aire, después de eso le pego la cara con el pie haciendo que este callera.

-Que…Que eres…-

-Solo soy una pobretona, muerta de hambre como dijiste- respondió la rubia la mirar al tipo- Que esperas esfúmate o juró que esta pobretona te dará una gran paliza que te hará pedazos la cara…LARGO- grito, el castaño salió corriendo como vil cobarde, Lucy suspiro.

-Increíble- la voz de la albina hizo que volteara a ver, estaba de rodillas en el piso, Lucy se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano-

-Estas bien- pregunto Lucy, la chica asintió y tomó su mano-Bien me voy…- pero la chica no la soltó- Que pasa…-

-Esto cómo te llamas, no crees que es de mala educación no saber el nombre de mi salvadora- respondió la albina con una sonrisa, Lucy hizo un gesto.

-Lucy Yelik-

-Lucy Yelik, la estudiante becada- grito la albina.

-No sé pero creo que soy muy popular- susurro esta con una gotita de sudor- Mucho gusto me llamo Lissana Dragneel-

En ese momento Lucy abrió enormes los ojos "Dragneel, una familiar de, de, de ese imbécil", rápidamente soltó la mano de la albina haciendo que esta se confundiera.

-Bi...bien ten más cuidado, nos vemos- diciendo esto Lucy se dispuso a irse pero la albina la sujeto-Oye…-

-Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste- dijo está sonriendo, Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, vale, siempre ayudo a las personas-

-PERO YO QUIERO RECOOMPENSARTE LUCY-SENPAI- Lissana le exclamo, Lucy se estremeció "NO, no, no mala idea suéltame"-Por favor senpai-

-Deja eso de senpai-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-No-

-Por favor-

-Bien acepto- se rindió Lucy al final- Y bien como me recompensaras-

-Te invito a mi casa a comer- sonrió la Dragneel, Lucy se quedó en shock.

-Eh-

"Grandioso, Grandioso, me deje convencer por una chica de primero, pero eso significa que podré ver la casa de…" Lucy se sonrojo y empezó a revolver su cabello.

-AH IDIOTA LUCY QUE CARAJOS ESTAS PENSANDO-

-en que piensas Lucy- la voz del rubio hizo que se espantará- Je que haces-

-Sting- grito Lucy al suspirar.

-Vaya me has llamado por mi nombre- sonrió el rubio, Lucy ladeó la cabeza impresionada.

-Creo que lo hice-

-Me alegro eso significa que te agrado- respondió este.

-No digas tonterías… cierto- Lucy saco el cuaderno de su mochila- Toma, y gracias aunque no lo necesitaba-

-De nada Lucy, sabes lo que quieras te ayudare, porque quiero ser tú amigo- afirmó el rubio, Lucy lo miró y empezó a reír- Que pasa que es gracioso…-

-Dios no espera…. Lo siento es que- Lucy contuvo la risa- Tengo demasiados amigos hombres, y tú serías otro-

-Espera eso significa que si podemos ser amigos- se alegró el rubio, Lucy lo miró "Tanta emoción solo por ser su amiga", esta suspiro y sonrió, Sting se sonrojo por la sonrisa de la chica y le devolvió la sonrisa.

.

.

Natsu está viendo al patio desde el edificio, hacía tres días que había pasado eso con Lucy y él aun no lo olvidaba, por primera vez el estar con una chica lo dejaba pensando más de lo normal, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana mientras el viento le alboroto el cabello.

-Natsu-ni- la voz dulce de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos- Que te pasa-

-Lissana que haces en los salones de tercero, sabes que no me gusta que estés aquí- respondió este viendo de frente a su hermana menor, Lissana trago, sabía que su hermano era un poco posesivo en ese sentido, y si sabía que un tipo se propaso con ella él lo mataría, esta solo se dispuso a jugar con sus manos

- Solo venía a verte un rato ya que no hemos podido vernos casi en casa, y las veces que vengo no estas, siempre dicen que estas ocupado-

Natsu chasqueo la lengua y miró de nuevo a la ventana pero lo que vio no le gustó nada, Lissana miró la cara de su hermano la cual mostraba enojo, se asomó a la ventana, era Lucy y estaba con Sting, Lucy iba tomando un jugo mientras al parecer Sting hablaba, en eso la rubia sonrió levemente.

-Que hacen esos dos-susurro Natsu al ver a los chicos, Lissana sonrió y se apoyó en el marco.

-Eh acaso Sting-ni está interesado en Lucy-senpai…que guay sería la primera vez que se interesa en alguien no es así… cierto hermano Luc…- pero se calló al ver a su hermano, ya que Natsu la miró de la manera más terrorífica que podía, un escalofrió recorrió a la albina la cual se quedó blanca del susto mientras Natsu se alejaba por las escaleras, Lissana se quedó en shock cuando algo vino a su cabeza.

-Acaso mi hermano está interesado por Lucy-sempai- susurro al poner un dedo en su mentón pensando, en eso una risa escapo de su labios-Jajajaja como si pudiera…. O sí puede ser….-

.

.

-Bien me voy gracias por la ayuda-Se despidió Lucy en eso Sting la sujeto de la mano- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno yo me preguntaba si… tú bueno…- la cara del rubio se volvió colorada- Bueno esto, si un día podríamos salir a pasear…-

-Negado- respondió Lucy levantando una mano.

-Eh, je sabía que dirías eso… no quieres que te lleve-

-Oye no necesito ayuda…. Adiós- y diciendo esto Lucy salió hacia los casilleros, Sting sonrió y se agarró la cabeza.

Lucy estaba agarrando las cosas de su casillero, pero algo no estaba bien no había nadie alrededor, no le importo tomó sus cosas, cuando estaba dispuesta a irse alguien la azotó contra los casilleros, ella soltó un quejido de dolor.

-Qué cara…- pero no continúo y el estómago se le fue hasta los pies.

-Hola cara de ángel, ya veo que decidiste aparecerte por el instituto- sonrió el peli rosa, Lucy se quedó sin habla- Que pasa te ha comido la lengua el ratón…-

-Que… quieres Dragneel- susurro Lucy apartando la mirada, Natsu suspiro y observo los ojos marrones de la rubia la cual mantenía la vista apartada- Se supone que deberías dejarme en paz después de todo conseguiste lo que querías…-

-Je- se río- Tú igual quisiste no es así, pero nunca me imagina que fueras…. Virgen- espeto el Dragneel ganándose la mirada furiosa de Lucy, pero esta se quedó estática al verlo tan cercas de su cara, y su cara se sonrojo-Si me lo hubieras dicho…-susurro este rozando la mejilla de la chica, la cual se tensó al sentir su roce- Hubiera sido un poco menos rudo…-

-Cállate-dijo Lucy en ese momento se odiaba a sí misma, en vez de sentir asco de ese hombre, esta le gustaba como la tocaba, un fuego nacía al toque de la piel del peli rosa, haciendo que su sentimientos salieran a flote, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?-Y dime que quieres…-

-Tú eres una gran amiga de Sting no es así…-

-Eso no te importa, te vale no…- respondió la rubia a la defensiva, pero Natsu sonrió seductoramente-

-Pues no me vale, ya que él no tiene permiso de meterse con lo que es mío-

-Disculpa- respondió Lucy sorprendida, Natsu le alzo las manos por arriba de su cabeza y la miró serió- Que haces si alguien nos ve…-

-Nadie nos verá, eh prohibido la entrada a todos…-

-Eh, porqué te obedecen…- pregunto Lucy tratando de liberarse de las manos del peli rosa, este sonrió y se acercó a sus labios.

-Porqué será, quizás porqué soy más poderoso que ellos, no lo crees…-

-De nuevo el estatus social- susurro Lucy apretando los dientes cuando sonrió- ¿Qué crees que dirán de ti cuando sepan que te acostaste con una chica pobretona?…-

-Ellos jamás lo sabrán ya que- susurro Natsu al lamer el labio de la chica, Lucy sacó un ligero gemido lo cual agradó al peli rosa- Esto solo se queda entre tú y yo…-

-Que…- pero Natsu no la dejo seguir pues atrapo sus labios, Lucy apretó sus manos no podía moverse, el beso del Dragneel se volvió exigente, la chica se estaba resistiendo pero no pudo más y cedió, Natsu libero una de sus manos para agarrarle la cara, le mordió ligeramente el labio para que esta abriera la boca y así explorara con su lengua la boca de esta con mayor exigencia, como si quemarán sus labios, un fuego que nacía al toque del otro, los dos se dejaron guiar por extrañas emociones que nacieron, pero se separaron por la falta de aire, los dos jadeaban, Lucy estaba sonrojada y humillada por su falta de coraje, Natsu le acaricio la mejilla, en eso Lucy regreso a la realidad, aprovechando el momento se liberó del agarre del Dragneel y lo aventó, este se le quedó mirando y sonrió.

-Lo ves cara de ángel, no te puedes resistir a mí me deseas…-

-Vete al carajo, y no es eso, crees que en verdad me interesas… No soy un juguete… para tú diversión sabes…- en eso la voz se le quebró, y sucedió lo que más temía, Natsu abrió enormes los ojos al verla, Lucy estaba llorando- No soy un juguete para satisfacerte-

-….-

-Todos ustedes, su mundo, su codicia, su sed de poder, su falta de humanidad, su monstruosidad…. Todos ustedes como los odio, y más a ti…- susurro Lucy, tomó sus cosas y salió corriendo, Natsu observaba como la silueta de la rubia se desvanecía, se recargo en los casilleros y suspiro, los labios de Lucy no salían de su mente, esos rosados y tiernos labios, y ahora sucedía eso.

-Cara de ángel, que me has hecho…- susurro Natsu al lamer sus labios.

.

.

-Mavis pon esto en los estantes- pidió la albina a lo que la pequeña rubia asintió, Mirajane entró a su consultorio y empezó a archivar a los pacientes de los últimos días, en eso abrieron de golpe su puerta, esta se exalto pero se relajó al ver a Lucy la cual entró.

-Lucy me has…- pero no siguió pues observo como la rubia tenía lágrimas en el rostro, Mirajane se paró y corrió a ella- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Le paso algo a los gemelos?-

Lucy negó con la cabeza, la albina la movió de los hombros- Que pasa me estas…-

-Mirajane, no sé qué pasó….-susurro Lucy- Que paso, no fui yo la que dije que jamás caería, la que dije que los detestaba, la que le prometió a Gajeel que nunca me revolvería en esa clase de estatus…-

-Lucy…-

-Mirajane…yo…- Lucy no soporto y sujeto a la albina de su bata temblando-Duele mucho, este sentimiento, me está destruyendo… me hace querer gritar, querer llorar y yo no puedo… no puedo dejar que me vean llorar no Ventus y Sora… pero es tan difícil sabes…-

-Lucy tú…-

-¿Por qué Mira-san el estar enamorada debe ser tan doloroso?- susurro Lucy sollozando- Por qué, duele, me duele al saber que la persona de la que me enamoré solo juega conmigo….-

Mirajane abrazo a Lucy, mientras esta desato en llanto- ¿Qué fue lo que paso Lucy?, Cuéntame…-

-Yo…me enamore de…. Un chico rico Mira-san…-

.

.

-Natsu-ni que tienes- el grito de la albina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Natsu se exalto y movió la cabeza y siguió comiendo- Vaya no confías en mí…-

-No es eso Lissana, mejor come no quiero que llegue el viejo y te regañe…- respondió Natsu en eso la imagen de Lucy sonriendo, y la Lucy llorando lo golpearon, ¿por qué decía esas palabras?, ¿Acaso solo la quería para divertirse?, en eso algo lo ilumino, Y si no la quería solo por sexo y la quería como algo más, algo más.

En eso tocaron el timbre pero los chicos siguieron comiendo.

-Bienvenido… señorita- contesto la sirvienta desde la puerta, la persona saludo y paso de largo- Señorita usted no puede-

-Que es todo ese escándalo- pregunto Lissana parándose del enorme comedor, cuando se quedó estática la ver a la mujer en la entrada del comedor.

-Disculpe la interrupción- dijo la albina, Natsu se tensó y alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos azules, la persona que respetaba más que su padre, y había renunciado a la herencia de los Dragneel.

-Mira-nee- grito Lissana al momento que se lanzó a la albina y la abrazo, Mirajane abrazo a su hermana, pero se separó de ella, y observo al peli rosa que estaba aún en shock, esta empezó a caminar hacia él, Natsu se levantó y quedaron de frente.

-One…- pero Natsu no termino pues recibió una bofetada por parte de la albina, Lissana se tapó la boca al ver caer a su hermano.

-Natsu-NI, MIRA-NE-

-Que decepción Natsu- habló Mirajane furiosa- Eres un asco de hombre…-

-Qué te pasa…-

-Dime Natsu ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela? , ¿Has aprendido algo bueno?- pregunto está seriamente- Me eh enterado que follas con cualquier ramera que se te ponga enfrente-

-Oye que te pasa…-replico Natsu pero se calló cuando Mirajane lo agarro de la playera.

-Lo que pasa, es que de todas las rameras de la escuela, de todas las ofrecidas de esa escuela, fuiste a seducir a una chica que no es nada de eso….-

Natsu abrió enormes los ojos, a que se refería su hermana, pero algo s ele vino a la mente, su hermana era doctora y al parecer cierta rubia en su expediente académico tenía señalado que trabajaba como ayudante de una clínica.

-No me digas que…-

-Sabes de que hablo Natsu- susurro está muy bajo para que Lissana no oyera- Por qué, ¿Por qué exactamente fue con Lucy?, Natsu- la pregunta de su hermana lo dejo sin aliento, la albina suspiro y lo miró tristemente- Esa chica ya ha sufrido mucho Natsu, pero porqué debiste hacerle eso…-

-One-chan, yo… ella…-

-Natsu, la mujer es débil, pero atravesaste su barrera por eso ella… Natsu mejor si solo vas a jugar con ella- Mirajane se separó del peli rosa- Mejor déjale en paz, si no vas en serió con ella, aléjate entendiste, si no te mató… esa chica es muy dulce, tierna tiene un enorme corazón, y aun así, ella sonríe, a pesar de todo lo que le ha sucedido, no se merece que tú la lastimes… piénsalo-

Natsu agacho la cabeza, las palabras de su hermana lo atravesaron, Mirajane sonrió tristemente- Natsu entiéndelo…-

En eso se giró y observo a Lissana la cual estaba un poco confundida, se acercó a ella y acarició su cabeza.

-Has crecido mucho Lissana-

-Mira-nee te extraño- la pequeña albina se abrazó a ella llorando- Siempre… estoy sola… quiero que regreses…-

Natsu apretó los dientes, Mirajane lo miró pero miró a su pequeña hermana- No puedo hacer eso, pero mira…- esta le dio una dirección- ven a ver cuándo te sientas sola vale…-

-Si Mira-nee te quiero-

-Y yo a ti pequeña-susurro la albina al separarse de ella- Me voy cuídate- al decir eso miró al Dragneel que estaba aun con la cabeza agachado- Oye…- Natsu la miró, esto puso una sonrisa- perdón por la cachetada peor te lo merecías, piensa lo que te dije Natsu, y cuídate, mi pequeño y mujeriego hermano-menor-

Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la salida, Lissana se limpió las lágrimas y salió del comedor, Natsu suspiro y se tocó la mejilla que había sido golpeada por la mayor de los Dragneel, ella ya no era más una Dragneel, Natsu recordaba que ella heredaría toda la fortuna Dragneel o parte de ella cuando él nació, los recuerdos que tenía con ella eran de felicidad, pues nunca su padre pasaba tiempo con ellos y menos su madre, antes y después que los Dragneel se convirtieran en los más ricos del país él siempre estaba con Mirajane, Natsu creció a lado de su hermana mayor, después nació Lissana, pero ella una era pequeña.

Cuando Mirajane entró a la Universidad no tardó mucho en titularse ya que sus calificaciones eran increíbles y se convirtió en el orgullo de los Dragneel y de la universidad, al ser la primera chica de la escuela en titularse como la más joven doctora (Fisioterapía) del país, pero cierto día, cuando él tenía doce años y Lissana diez todo cambio.

Su One-chan había tenido una fuerte discusión con su padre, solo recordaba que ella había salido furiosa del despacho de su papá, había ido por sus papeles, haciendo unas maletas, lo último que recordaba es que ella estaba en la entrada, Lissana y él lloraban al ver a su hermana a punto de irse.

(_-Si sales por esa puerta Mira, olvídate de nosotros y de la herencia- había gritado su padre furioso, Natsu la observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella simplemente sonrió._

_-Nada me alegraría más que eso padre…- respondió la albina, en eso se acercó a sus hermanos y los abrazo y se dirigió a Natsu- Pequeño no te conviertas en un monstruo como nuestro padre-ella le había dicho esas palabras y se había ido, después de algunas veces se apareció en su escuela para verlos, pero hace dos años que no lo había hecho hasta hoy)._

Natsu se paró y salió de la mansión y empezó a correr, su hermana era la persona que más respetaba en este mundo, ya que ni su madre lo había conseguido, aunque ella ya estaba muerta.

-One-chan en vez de que me abrazaras- susurro este al retomar el camino- Tonta, y yo lo soy más…-

.

.

-Vaya que día- susurro Lucy al guardar unas cosas, después de contarle lo sucedido a Mirajane esta había salido furiosa, y le había dicho que se tomará el día, Lucy no comprendió pero no renegó, empezó a guardar sus cosas cuando su celular sonó- Bueno-

_-Señorita Lucy Yelik-_

-Si ella habla, que pasa…-

_-Necesitamos que venga a la primaria de su hermano Sora Yelik…-_

Lucy abrió enormes los ojos y se paró de golpe asustada- Le paso algo a mi hermano…- en serió ese día no podía ser peor ¿O sí?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y que les pareció, o eso no es todo esperen a saber la razón por la que Mirajane renunció a los Dragneel, y que paso con el pequeño Sora, Lucy que decisión tomará, que hará el idiota sexy de Nastu con respecto a Lucy... muchas preguntas esperen ¿Lissana se convertirá en cupido?...<em>**

**_Mina el siguiente capítulo se titula:_**

**_¿Esto es estar enamorado?_**

**_Quien quiere Nalu pus yooooooo, xD mina como estoy inspirada en este fic y en el de Mi amante mi enemigo, subiré otro capítulo de este fic mañana, y del otro fic, espero que les guste el siguiente habrá Nalu y un leve Gale y Gruvia (Bueno el gruvia aun no se bien xD)_**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Esto es estar enamorado?

_**Hola chicos Kaede les trae un nuevo capítulo ¨Bansai* aprovechen que estoy inspirada con este fic, bueno espero seguir así durante unos tres capítulos más... xD empecemos que es lo que siente Natsu... esto tiene un poco de Gale y por supuesto que tiene Nalu (El gruvia no supo donde ponerlo xD) empecemos ... espero y les guste...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Esto es estar enamorado?<em>**

Lucy entró corriendo por los pasillos ignorando los reclamos por parte de algunas maestras, llegó a la dirección.

-SORA…- grito en el momento que se topó con la maestra del menor y la directora, esta se calmó-Buenas Tardes…-

-Buenas Tardes señorita Yelik- saludaron las dos presentes-Tome asiento por favor- pidieron estás, Lucy se sentó y miró a las maestras que estaban un poco serias.

-La llamas porqué bueno…sucedió un incidente con Sora- agrego la maestra.

-¿Le ha pasado algo?, ¿Se sintió mal?- bombardeo Lucy, las mujeres negaron con las manos-Entonces, si Sora está bien… ¿Por qué me han llamado?-

Las maestras suspiraron y observaron a Lucy la cual se exalto-Lo que pasa…-

.

.

-Dime porque…-agrego Gajeel al observar a una chica peli azul- ¿Por qué me sigues observando?-

-Je Gajeel que cosas dices- agrego Levy un poco sonrojada- Me agradas, y no siempre te observo…-

-Mira enana…-

-¡E-Enana!- susurro Levy con una gotita de sudor, Gajeel rio ante la mirada de la peli azul esta solo agacho la cabeza.

-Suena bien no crees, eres pequeña, y azul, enana te queda bien… alguna vez has visto los Pitufos [1], pues te pareces a ellos por eso te diré enana- afirmo el Redfox, Levy lo miró enojada.

-No soy enana, y eres un grosero…-

-Por eso- Gajeel se recargo en la barra y acerco su cara a la de Levy la cual se sonrojo más- No te acerques a mí no lo entiendes…-

-P-Pero yo quiero…. Conocerte-susurro Levy jugando con sus manos, Gajeel suspiro y se alejó de esta, se quitó el delantal blanco- Eh te vas…-

-Si- respondió este y la miró serio-Más te vale no seguirme deseo estar solo, entendiste…-

Levy hizo un gesto y se paró de la silla- Bien entiendo, me voy, pero regresare mañana-

-No lo hagas-

-Nos vemos Gajeel salúdame a tus hermanos- grito esta al dirigiré a la salida, Gajeel alzo una ceja y volteó para tomar sus cosas, en eso se topó con las miradas de sus hermanos.

-Y ustedes que les pasa…-

-Oni-chan creó que ella va en serio contigo- comento Yukino con una sonrisa, Gajeel solo giró su cabeza disgustado.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?- pregunto Rogue, Gajeel camino hacia la salida-Oye entonces…-

-Acaso lo han olvidado- reclamo este- Esos tipos, ese estatus nos robó a nuestra madre no lo olviden…- y diciendo esto salió del antro, Yukino y Rogue solo agacharon la cabeza.

.

.

Lucy iba caminando con los gemelos, uno de cada lado y miró a Sora el cual iba muy serió…

(_-Sora él ha golpeado a uno de sus compañeros- había dicho la directora._

_-Qué, pero él nunca ha sido un niño problemático- respondió Lucy impresionada._

_-Lo sabemos y es lo que nos extraña, la cosa es que lastimo al niño, y pues teníamos que hablar con usted- había contestado la maestra, Lucy agacho la cabeza._

_-Señorita Lucy, Sora está en trámite para una beca y lo sabe, es un niño muy inteligente al igual que Ventus es por eso, que este tipo de cosas pueden afectarlo en su desarrollo académico, usted me entiende verdad-_

_-Si la entiendo-_

_-Lo que queremos es que hable con Sora para que no vuelva a pasar esto- pidió la directora, Lucy asintió.)_

Los tres llegaron al parque.

-Ventus, ve a jugar debo hablar con Sora- pidió Lucy al mayor de los gemelos, este asintió y salió corriendo hacia los columpios, Lucy apretó un poco la mano de Sora y lo sentó en una de las bancas.

-Sora sabes tú maestra me hablado hace un rato…- rompió el silencio Lucy, pero el rubio siguió callado- Y me dijo que te habías peleado, más bien que le habías pegado a uno de tus compañeros…-

Pero Sora siguió callado, Lucy lo miró y se puso enfrente de él-Sora no me vas a decir, que paso, tú no eres así... Sora…-

-Él se lo merecía…-respondió el rubio ocasionando el asombro de la rubia- él, se lo merecía…-

-Sora, pegarle a los niños…. Espera porqué se lo merecía eh….- pregunto Lucy preocupada, agarro de los hombros a Sora-Sora respóndeme…-

-La maestra nos dijo que dibujáramos a nuestra familia- añadió el rubio- Y yo lo hice, a ti, a Ventus… la maestra dijo que está bien hecho mi dibujo… en eso- apretó sus puños- Ese niño me dijo que… porqué dibujaba mi familia, si no tenía, yo le dije que si tenía, a ti y a Ventus, y él dijo que no era cierto porque… no tenía…mamá ni papá…- termino de decir el niño con lágrimas en los ojos, Lucy agacho la cabeza, ¿Cómo le decía eso a un niño?, Lucy abrazo a Sora el cual se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Pues estuvo bien que lo golpearas- la voz del peli negro se hizo presente, los dos vieron a Gajeel el cual sonreía.

-Gajeel-

-Gajeel-nisan en serió no hice mal- pregunto Sora separándose de Lucy, el peli negro sonrió.

-Claro que no, se metió contigo estuvo bien que le dieras una paliza-

-GAJEEL QUE LE ESTAS DICIENDO A SORA- replico Lucy molesta.

-Pero debiste golpearlo a la salida, Pequeño Sora….-

-Bien la próxima vez lo hare-

-NO HABRÁ PROXIMA VEZ, Sora ve con Ventus debo hablar sobre modales con Gajeel- ordeno Lucy el niño asintió y salió a donde estaba su hermano, Lucy miró a Gajeel molesta pero este solo sonrió.

-Que pasa coneja, acaso no te acuerdas cuando nosotros debíamos pelear por que no nos ofendieran-

-Si pero acabo, Sora y Ventus deben mantener una beca…. Dios- Lucy se tocó la frente- Aun no puedo creer lo que paso-

-Desde un principio sabías que estas cosas tarde o temprano pasarían-

-Lo sé pero, ese niño fue cruel con Sora-

-Lucy, debes ser fuerte, este no será la única vez que pasen estas cosas- añadió Gajeel mirando a los gemelos- Y ellos deben entender qué clase de mundo es este, y deben protegerse-

-Gajeel…-

-Así que no caigas, y sigue siendo la hermana fuerte y decidida de esos dos…. Ellos te aman Lucy y te has sacrificado tanto por ellos…- termino de decir el Redfox se sentó a su lado, Lucy sonrió y lo miró.

-Así que el hermano mayor tiene buenos sentimientos-

-Cállate, por cierto puedes decirle a la Enana que deje de fastidiar- ordeno Gajeel molesto, Lucy lo miró con una gotita de sudor.

-One-chan, Gajeel-nisan, juguemos béisbol- gritaron los gemelos al acercarse a ellos.

-O Béisbol hace mucho que no jugamos, vamos coneja-

-Bien no se puede con ustedes- en eso observo que los tres se le quedaron viendo-Que-que pasa-

.

.

Natsu iba caminando pensando en las cosas que le había dicho su hermana, pero aun no sabía qué hacer, era verdad al principio Lucy fue como una atracción sexual, una chica que quería sentir bajo su cuerpo, eso pensó esa noche que la conoció y la primera vez en la escuela, pero sin darse cuenta en los pocos días que habían pasado empezó a observar más a la chica, sus gestos, sus reacciones, y después de eso ella simplemente no salió de su cabeza, y después de probar lo bien de esos labios la necesito más, cuando los dos se acostaron ella rompió sus reglas, las cuales eran tener sexo solo una vez con una mujer y después votarla, esa chica le había logrado en tres semanas poner su vida patas arriba, ella lograba despertar sentimientos que jamás había conocido, pero lo que más le enojaba era el ¿Por qué ella había caudado esas reacciones en él?, ninguna otra mujer lo hacía sentir tan raro como ella, tan ansioso de tenerla a su lado solo para él, de ser solo él es que la tocará y saboreara esos rosados labios, porqué tanto interés en la estudiante becada…

-Demonios, que carajos me….- pero se calló al pasar por el parque y ver a ciertas personas jugando.

-BIEN LES PRESENTO A LA MEJOR JUGADORA DE BAISBOL DE LOS TIEMPOS- grito un peli negro, en eso el Dragneel fijó la vista en una chica rubia el cual tenía orejas de conejo, esta tenía una sonrisa con un tic en el ojo.

-Oye Gajeel, esto es demasiado- había respondido la chica al señalar las orejas- Me niego hacer esto-

-Pero te ves linda…- respondieron los dos niños que estaban en las esquinas del parque, Natsu se quedó viendo a Lucy la cual seguía un poco molesta, se escondió en unos arbustos y observo todo lo que pasaba.

-Bien aquí voy- grito Gajeel al lanzar la pelota, Lucy agarro fuertemente el palo y golpeó la pelota la cual salió del parque.

-O si, eh ganado - grito Lucy sonriendo y saltando de emoción, los tres chicos la miraron con miedo-Que les pasa-

-One-chan das miedo, la lanzaste muy lejos- susurro Ventus al mirarla, Lucy le dio un tic en el ojo.

-Ventus tu…- en eso la rubia empezó a seguir al rubio- Ven aquí pequeño….-

-No me matarás- gritaba este mientras era perseguido por la rubia, los dos sonreían, Natsu se quedó impresionado esa sonrisa en ella le pareció muy linda, en eso bum su corazón se agitó.

-"¿Cómo puede jugar y sonreír a pesar de que su vida es un asco? , ¿Por qué ella sonríe si debe trabajar? , ¿por qué esa sonrisa me ha gustado?, ¿Por qué me siento así"- las preguntas lo bombardearon, en ese momento otros chicos llegaron a lo cual Lucy y los demás recibieron con una sonrisa, Natsu solo los observaba ellos eran pobres, de clase baja y aun así, sonreían, pero sus ojos no se despegaron de la rubia la cual tenía una gran sonrisa, se apartó de los arbustos y empezó a correr, llego al final del camino y fijo su mirada al horizonte que se estaba ocultando agarro los barrotes y sonrió.

-Ya veo…- susurro al tocarse el pecho- Este cálido sentimiento es eso….- la imagen de Lucy sonriendo se le vino a la mente, a la Lucy que siempre encontraba en el invernadero, la que era agresiva, la Lucy a la que le robó su primer beso y su primera vez, la chica que se sonrojaba al estar al lado de él, la que se veía tan linda con cualquier expresión que hacía.

-Lucy….yo… estoy…-se tapó los ojos con su mano sin dejar de sonreír-Lucy…tú…deberás asumir las consecuencias de ahora en adelante…-

.

.

-Gracias fue divertido- dijo Lucy al despedirse de los hermanos Redfox y entró al departamento, suspiro y se desplomó en la puerta-Sí que la vida se me está complicando…- se levantó y fue a su cuarto encontrándose con los dos pequeños durmiendo plácidamente, sonrió y se acercó a ellos sin hacer ruido, se acostó en la cama y los vio, toco el rostro de Sora.

-Sora pequeño explosivo que saliste….y tú- volteó a ver a Ventus tocando igual su mejilla- Tranquilo y sereno y tímido, en serio ustedes harán que me dé un tiró, mis pequeños torbellinos- y diciendo esto se quedó profundamente dormida, esta vez se levantó más tarde ya que los gemelos debían dormir un poco más, hizo su rutina de siempre, desayunar y salir a la escuela, antes de que los gemelos se fueran a clases hablo con ellos, estos asintieron y se fueron, Lucy llego a la escuela y entró como siempre no era el centro de atención lo cual agradeció.

-Lucy comamos juntos- dijo Sting al acercarse a ella, esta lo miró y se paró.

-Bien no tendrá nada de malo- tomó su obento y salieron del salón.

-Oye Yelik- la voz de él la exalto, Sting y ella voltearon a ver al peli rosa que estaba rodeado por las chicas de segundo, este se acercó a ellos-Vas a comer…-

-Sí, y tengo mucha hambre si me disculpas…- pero el peli rosa la agarro de la mano- Oye…-

-Sting disculpa pero ella comerá conmigo, vamos- y diciendo esto la jaló esta se trataba de zafar pero fue inútil y se rindió.

-Que hace Natsu-senpai con esa pobretona- susurro Sherry al ver la escena, Juvia agacho la mirada "Gray-sama debe volver de inmediato…".

..

-Bien que hacemos aquí, ¿Por qué no hay nadie?- grito Lucy al estar en la cafetería sin gente alrededor- Que has hecho…-

-Nada solo que nadie viene por esta zona-

-Hay, vamos de nuevo con eso, Dragneel-

-Natsu, dime Natsu- respondió el peli rosa al comer, Lucy suspiro.

-Bien Natsu que pretendes con esto, sabes esto es muy raro, si lo que quieres es que me vuelva acostar contigo, pierdes el tiempo…- respondió Lucy sintiéndose triste si él decía que estaba en lo correcto

-Déjame informarte que es algo más que eso- respondió este al posar sus ojos color jades en los marrones de la rubia, el corazón de Lucy dio un brinco y se sonrojo levemente- Quiero algo más…-

-¿Algo más?, que más podría darte- pregunto esta con cierta duda- No creo que pueda darte nada más…-

-Pero yo creo que si…- este se apoyó en la mesa y la miró seriamente y con un brillo en los ojos-Hay algo que me has robado…-

-Eh-

-Y yo quiero pagarte con la misma moneda por eso…. Quiero conocerte mejor- termino de decir este con una sincera sonrisa, Lucy se quedó sin habla ¿Era en serió?-Que pasa y esa cara…-

-Natsu, en serio estás loco-respondió Lucy con cierta ironía en su voz-Es increíble, crees que yo voy acercarme a ti después de lo que paso, y que es eso de la misma moneda…. Hay en serio que tú-

-No bromeo, si tú no vienes a mí, yo iré a por ti- respondió el peli rosa con una mirada seductora- Cara de ángel algo me dice que tú… no te resistes a mí-

-Me voy- añadió Lucy parándose de la mesa- Y déjame decirte algo, no me gustas para nada ten lo en claro…-

-Nadie ha dicho la palabra *Gustar* Lucy- sonrió este al ver como la cara de la rubia se tornaba roja-Acaso te gusto…-

-Yo…que estupidez dices me voy….- Lucy salió de la cafetería, Natsu empezó a reír y miró por donde se había ido la rubia.

-En serio que ese tipo es un…. Hay- se quejaba Lucy caminando para su salón, en eso empezó a oír los rumores de la chicas "Se fue con Natsu-senpai" "Maldito como se atreve" "¿por qué Natsu se la llevo a comer con él?"- Grandioso soy de nuevo el centro de atención-

-Espera…- el grito de la chica la detuvo, Lucy se dio vuelta y se encontró de nuevo con ella- Que hacías con Natsu-senpai-

-Otra vez tú en serió ustedes son increíbles- se burló Lucy al ver a la peli rosa enojada- Que pasa….-

-No te basto con coquetear con Gray y ahora vas detrás de Natsu, que te crees, Natsu-senpai no es para ti conoce tú lugar pobretona- respondió Sherry con cierto asco, Lucy suspiro.

-No sé qué les pasa a todas ustedes con Natsu, pero si quieres saber el porqué ve y pregúntaselo a ese imbécil oíste- recomendó la rubia haciendo que la peli rosa se pusiera furiosa.

-Sherry-san deje en paz a Lucy- intervino una peli azul, la peli rosa torció la boca y se alejó de ellas, Lucy miró a Juvia- Que pasa-

-Nada, Juvia gracias….-

-Juvia lo hizo porque es amiga de mi Gray-sama, solo eso no creas que me agradas- respondió la peli azul sonrojada, Lucy sonrió y asintió.

-Pero ¿Por qué esa chica esta tan molesta?- pregunto Lucy.

-Bueno Sherry-san fue la primera novia de Natsu-san-

-EN SERIO-

-Si pero no duraron mucho…. Solo sé que él corto con ella… a decir verdad Natsu-san jamás ha entablado una relación sería con las chicas, por eso… Juvia te recomienda que tengas cuidado con Natsu-san- termino de decir la peli azul, Lucy suspiro "_Si supieras que esas recomendaciones ya no me sirven de nada"._

_._

_._

-EN SERIO Natsu- el grito de Lyon casi lo deja sordo.

-Vaya grita más fuerte- recrimino Natsu molesto.

-Pero es que bueno…. Tú siendo sinceros jamás habías decidido algo así- añadió Lyon relajándose, Laxus lo miró alzando una ceja.

-Oye es en serio, esto lo tomarás en serió…-

-Sí, Lucy Yelik ella se convertirá en mi novia- respondió Natsu decidido, Laxus y Lyon intercambiaron miradas no convencidos.

-Bueno si lo has decidido así pues suerte- respondió Laxus sonriendo.

-Vaya que la chica becada te tiene como loco…- añadió Lyon al sentarse en el cofre del carro, Natsu abrió la puerta listo para irse- Oye puedo preguntarte algo…-

-Que quieres-

-Tú… ¿En verdad te enamoraste de esa chica?- pregunto Lyon, Laxus miró al peli rosa que sonrió-ES EN SERIO-

-Sí, mi cara de ángel me tiene en estos momentos a su merced, nos vemos- Nsatsu arranco, Lyon y Laxus se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Ya veo Natsu-san se enamoró de Lucy- susurro Sting quien había escuchado todo-Pero…. No me rendiré…- declaro este.

..

-Achu- estornudo Lucy.

-Lucy estas bien- pregunto Makarov esta asintió- No te vayas a resfriar-

-No lo creo pero gracias por preocuparse je- sonrió la rubia empezando a limpiar las mesas _(Me robaste algo…Te pagare con la misma moneda…) _Lucy golpeo la mesa al recordar eso- No Lucy tonta, no es lo que te estas imaginando, quizás yo este enamorada de él, pero no creo que el nunca se fije en alguien como yo….ah debo dejar de pensar en esas cosas-

-por cierto no ibas a ir por los niños hoy-pregunto el anciano.

-No ellos dijeron que se irían directo a la casa, pero los llamare de todos modos más al rato-respondió Lucy al empezar a trabajar, "Pero que esta sensación" pensó al tocarse el pecho.

..

-Toma Sora- le dijo la niña al darle un helado a uno de los gemelos, Ventus la miró-Que pasa…-

-Nada pero Sora y yo no comemos nueces- contesto Ventus al ver el helado que le había traído la peli azul a su hermano.

-Eh pero lo eh traído para Sora, vamos Sora cómelo…-la chica hizo ojitos, Sora se rindió y tomó el helado probándolo- Y ¿Esta bueno?-

-Sí, sabe bien pruébalo Ventus- dijo el pequeño a su hermano, este asintió y le dio tres lamidas-Sabe bien no es así-

-Si es cierto…-

-Bien qué tal si jugamos un rato- propuso la pequeña peli azul, los niños asintieron y empezaron a jugar pelota.

-Ahí te va Ventus- grito Sora al arrojarle la pelota a este, pero este cayó al suelo- Ventus-

El grito de Sora fue fuerte, él y Wendy se acercaron al chico que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Ventus que te pasa, Ventus- gritaba Sora al ver a su hermano que no podía respirar, y agarraba muy fuerte su ropa- Wendy que hacemos….-

-AYUDA, QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE- empezó a gritar la peli azul, Sora empezó a llorar y abrazo a su hermano.

-No te mueras Ventus, que será de mi sin ti, hermano…-

..

-Bien se lo encargo gracias- colgó el teléfono, Natsu sonrió ahora sí Lucy no le diría que no, tenía todo arreglado, se detuvo en un semáforo cuando vio hacia el parque, y vio a una niña gritando, no le dio importancia pero entonces visualizo a los hermanos de Lucy los cuales estaban en el piso-Esto no me huele bien-

Estaciono el carro y salió disparado, llego a donde estaban los niños y observo que uno de los gemelos estaba inconsciente en el piso.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto al acercarse a estos, Sora lo vio estaba llorando.

-No lo sé… él se desmayó….señor ayude a mi hermano- suplico Sora, Natsu lo quitó y reviso a Ventus, puso su oreja en el pecho el chico estaba respirando menos "Demonios esto no es bueno".

-Debemos llevarlo a un hospital, Sora verdad- el niño asintió- Ven conmigo llevaremos a tú hermano al hospital, niña conoces a la hermana de estos dos-Wendy asintió- Bien dile a tu madre que llame a Lucy y le diga lo de su hermano- se dirigió al auto y metió con cuidado a Ventus en la parte trasera Sora igual entró y abrazo a su hermano- Toma dile que esta en este hospital- Natsu le entrego una hoja, y arranco, Wendy corrió hasta su casa debía avisarle a la hermana de los Yelik.

.

.

-Lucy Teléfono- grito Makarov, Lucy dejo de atender y se dirigió al teléfono.

-Bueno Lucy habla, eh señora Han que pasa- pregunto Lucy al notar a la señora preocupada.

_-Lucy, Ventus fue hospitalizado-_Soltó la señora, la cara de Lucy palideció- _Un chico se lo llevo al hospital según dice Wendy que de repente colapso y no podía respirar-_

_-_Ventus, señora donde están en qué hospital…-pidió Lucy ene so la señora le empezó a dar la dirección, Lucy se disculpó con su jefe y salió del trabajo, "_Porque todo se me está complicando todo…"_

_(Por eso si yo no estoy ahí para protegerlos…. Debes ser fuerte para lo que venga, ya que tú serás la mayor de acuerdo…. De acuerdo…sonríe la pequeña… Esa es mi linda y adorable Lucy)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y que les pareció, lo se muy dramático no pero Ventus el que le ha pasado, esto hará que Lucy tenga una imagen diferente del peli rosa, y que a preparado el dragneel para conquistar el corazón de la rubia, espera ¿Conquistar ser su novia?...<em>**

**_Siguiente_****_ Capítulo:_**

**_Lucha por ella... _**

**_Según dicen despues de ganarte al papá, gánate a los cuñados, quizás esto le sirva al peli rosa no creen..._**

**_Mina sean felices nos vemos en unas horas... y subiré el otro fic también es que ya no tuve tiempo ahora si me voy ... espero sus amados reviews :3 3_**


	7. Chapter 7 Una leve esperanza

**_Hola mina-san esperen guarden armas y otras cosas que puedan lastimarme xD (ok no) una disculpa por no actualizar pronto es que bueno Kaede ha entrado a la escuela y pues como es Literatura puff me dejan muchas lecturas que leer y analizar que mi tiempo se me hizo tan cortó pero hoy me di una escapadita de las lecturas y les traigo este genial capítulo, espero que me entiendan ya que habrá veces en que pueda publicar y otras que no, así que espero hacer más capítulos de todos mis fics cuando tenga tiempo..._**

**_Otra cosa mis archivos de mis fic se han perdido ya que a mi USB se le metió un virus ToT por eso no pude subir este capítulo ya que debí volverlo hacerlo, pero espero recuperar mis archivos si no estaré muerta..._**

**_Bueno basta de hablar de mi y mis desgracias xD , vayamos al capítulo que me esforce en hacer y la verdad despues de esto las cosas estarán que arden xD_**

**_Cierto otra cosa, en el resumen de la historia recordarán que puse esto (Lemon) Nalu Gale, puse el Gale ya que no puedo poner tres parejas, pero quiero informarles que de Gale solo pondré un poco de Limen xD ya que no se me da el Lemon en esta pareja, y el lemon será de Nalu y Gruvia gracias por comprender..._**

**_~Neko empieza la historia~ \(=°u°=_)S : para compensar mi tardanza este capítulo esta largo así que disfrútenlo :D_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Una leve esperanza.<em>**

**_Pd: (Este capítulo se supone que se llamaría Lucha por ella, pero este lo dejaré para el siguiente capítulo ya que las ideas se me dieron más en este titulo :3 )_**

**_ "Pensamientos"_**

**_(Recuerdos) _**

_(-Dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma…. –Pero eso no es cierto verdad-pregunta la pequeña rubia, el chico deja de estudiar y la mira con una sonrisa…-¿por qué dices eso mi linda Lucy?- la niña alza los hombros- Por qué dijiste que a veces no estarías ahí conmigo- el chico deja el libro, la carga y le da un beso, la niña se sonroja un poco y sonríe….-Quizás haya veces que no esté contigo, pero nunca dudes que siempre te protegeré-…. Lo prometes)_

Quizás no era momento de recordar todo esto, pensaba Lucy a cada pasó que daba, llegó al hospital llegando a recepción.

-Dis…Disculpe busco a un niño rubio, me dijeron que lo han traído aquí- preguntó la rubia a una mujer de lentes, la mujer asintió y busco en la lista, Lucy estaba que se la llevaban los nervios y el miedo ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿Por qué todo se le estaba complicando?

-One-chan- la voz del pequeño la sacó de sus pensamientos, Lucy corrió y abrazo a Sora el cual estaba en la sala de espera-Ventus él…-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Lucy mirando a su hermano, este solo se limpió la nariz en eso un peli rosa se acercó-Natsu…-

-Yo lo traje a este hospital…- Natsu se agarró la cabeza- Cuando vi al niño estaba en el piso, no podía respirar entonces lo traje junto a tú otro hermano, bueno los dos son…-

-Gracias-susurro la rubia, Natsu alzo una ceja observando a Lucy la cual estaba temblando- Por traerlo gracias…-

Natsu volteó la cabeza, en eso llegó un doctor.

-Familiares de Ventus Yelik –

-Yo soy su hermana- contesto Lucy parándose y viendo al doctor- ¿Cómo está mi hermano?, ¿Qué le paso?-

El doctor la miró y suspiró, el corazón de Lucy latía como loco, Sora le sujetaba la mano.

-Tuvo una reacción alérgica-

-Reacción-susurro Lucy sorprendida, el doctor asintió- Como es eso posible, Sora no es…-

-A veces no se dan cuenta de que son alérgicos a ciertos productos, en este caso se vio que la reacción fue por comer nueces-

-Pero se pondrá bien no- pregunto Natsu.

-En estos momentos está bajo observación, ya que su sistema no está respondiendo muy bien, estaremos tratando de ponerlo estable-

-Puedo verlo…-pregunto Lucy con voz apagada, el doctor negó.

-No por el momento hasta que lo tengamos controlado, yo les avisaré si responde si me permiten- y diciendo esto último el doctor se marchó, Lucy cayó de rodillas.

-Nueces Ventus es alérgico a las nueces-

-Oye…- Natsu la agarró del brazo y se quedó estático al ver la tristeza reflejada en los ojos de la chica- Vamos se pondrá bien…-

-Por qué no lo sabía, si lo hubiera sabido yo…-

-One-chan ¿Ventus estará bien?- pregunto el rubio, Lucy lo miró y sonrió y tocó su cabeza con su mano.

-Claro solo está un poco enfermo no te preocupes- Lucy lo abrazo, se sentía culpable tantos años con sus hermanos y jamás se había preguntado si eran alérgicos a algo, o si estaban enfermos, porqué era tan tonta y jamás notó ese pequeño no gran detalle, Natsu observo a la chica, entonces salió de la sala y marcó por teléfono.

-Soy yo, necesito que vengas al hospital- dijo por el teléfono.

.

.

-Como esta Ventus, mi niño que le pasó…- Lucy no tuvo más y le habló a Ul al principió la mujer casi la deja sorda por el teléfono y en unos 10 minutos ya había llegado al hospital, Lucy le contó todo, la peli purpura suspiro y se tranquilizó- Me alegró así que Dragneel eh-

-Natsu Dragneel trajo a Ventus- sonrió al contestar- Me alegró que lo haya traído, si hubiera sido otra persona no me imagino que hubiera pasado-

Ul la miró y alzo una ceja- ¿Qué relación tienes con el chico Dragneel?- pregunto la peli purpura, Lucy empezó a toser a la pregunta repentina de la mujer y se sonrojo levemente.

-Por… ¿por qué preguntas? ¿A qué te refieres con relación?-

-Mira Lucy ese chico Natsu, es amigo de Gray si no lo sabías y su reputación…mmm…. Como decirlo no es muy buena que digamos, a parte que es un niño mimado y creído, que haya ayudado a Ventus es extraño, por eso que tiene que ver el contigo-

-Ul él no tiene que ver nada conmigo… sosososo-solo lo conozco porqué me encontrado con el algunas veces en un invernadero y ya- respondió Lucy volteando la cabeza "Sin mencionar que él fue mi primera vez", Ul observo a la rubia y bebió de su té.

-No te creo-susurro para sí misma, Ul estuvo un rato en el hospital pero después tuvo que volver a casa pues estaba escribiendo las reseñas de los últimos gastos de la empresa, Lucy le había pedido que Sora estuviera con ella en lo que Ventus se recuperaba ya que aún no le decían nada.

-Lo siento Lucy por no quedarme ayudarte- se disculpó la peli purpura.

-No te preocupes, yo soy su hermana y es mi deber quedarme todo estará bien- se incoó y le toco la cabeza a Sora- No causes problemas a la tía Ul vale-

-Si One-chan cuida de Ventus- susurro Sora al abrazarla, Lucy asintió, Ul y Sora se fueron, Lucy agacho la cabeza y suspiro, de nuevo entró al hospital, Natsu se había desaparecido desde la tarde pero eso no le preocupo, las horas pasaron ella seguía esperando rogando porqué estuviera bien, se paró y camino rumbo a un capilla, se arrodillo y juntó sus manos.

-Nunca te eh reclamado verdad, por mi destino y por el de mis hermanos- susurro mirando a la imagen- Entonces por qué, pasa esto, si en verdad existes ayúdame y que Ventus se ponga bien…. Y tú que siempre dijiste que estarías a mi lado…- las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- Ayuda a nuestro pequeño por favor te lo pido…-

.

.

Natsu entró al hospital y buscó a Lucy eran las doce de la madrugada, se había ido para pedirle a su guardaespaldas que lo acompañara ya que no iba a dejar que Lucy se desvelará para cuidar a su hermano, la buscó en la cafetería, en la sala y en el jardín peor ni rastro de ella.

-Grandioso donde esta esa tonta-

-Quizás no ha buscado bien- contesto un hombre de gran estatura, fornido, cara cuadrada y barbilla prominente, cabello lacio negro, y ojos chicos delineados y pestañas largas - Debe estar en la capilla-

-Bien dicho Eliot iré a ver quédate aquí por si hablan por el niño- ordenó Natsu y salió rumbo a la capilla, y justo como había dicho el hombre se acercó a la chica que estaba recargada en sus manos, el corazón de Natsu dio un brincó al ver a la rubia así, se acercó a esta y le tocó el hombro.

-Oye cara de ángel…- su voz sonó dulce y tierna, Lucy abrió los ojos y se incorporó de inmediato.

-Ventus, pasó algo- grito, pero al encontrarse con los ojos jades del chico se calmó- Natsu…-

-Como se te ocurre quedarte dormida aquí, vamos- susurro y la sostuvo del brazo, Lucy no puso objeción y lo siguió, llegando a la sala de espera, Lucy observo al peli negro que se paró y se inclinó.

-Oh, él se llama Eliot Lucy- los presento Natsu el peli negro saludo pero Lucy miró a Natsu confundida-¿Qué y esa cara?-

-¿Qué haces aquí Natsu?, creí que te habías ido, o ya no regresarías- susurro la rubia al zafarse de la mano del Dragneel- Y bien…-

-Que linda, así agradeces que venga a verte cómo estás- respondió un poco molesto el peli rosa, Lucy abrió enormes los ojos y se sintió feliz "Acaso soy tonta".

-Así no te pedí eso sabes…-

-Bueno estoy aquí y ahora- Natsu la tomó el brazos lo que ocasionó el sonrojo de la rubia- Vamos a dormir-

-Queuqeuuequeu haces bájame pedazo de idiota, dormir tengo que quedarme a cuidar a mi hermanito- protesto Lucy tratando de zafarse del agarre del Dragneel, Natsu sonrió y se acercó a su cara.

-Si no te calmas te beso-

-Inténtalo y te golpearé- respondió Lucy con un tic en el ojo- Bájame debo quedarme…-

-Eliot se quedará por eso lo traje- respondió Natsu al apuntar al hombre que asintió, Lucy abrió enorme la boca y se enojó.

-Tú no decidas cosas que tengan que ver con mi familia- grito Lucy Natsu suspiro y empezó a caminar con ella- ¿Qué haces?-

-Eliot te encargó- pidió Natsu y salió del hospital, se dirigió a su auto ene se momento Lucy se hartó y golpeó a Natsu con su pie, este la soltó.

-Qué te pasa- grito Natsu al sobarse la cara, Lucy se puso de pie y lo miró enojada- Intento ser amable contigo y haces estas cosas-

-Por qué, no lo entiendo, según lo que dicen de ti… después de que tú, tú bueno ya sabes- tartamudeo Lucy sonrojada- Bueno ya no te acercas a esas chicas, porqué yo si bueno te acercas a mi…-

Natsu empezó a reír causando más la vergüenza de Lucy, el peli rosa se acercó a ella y esta retrocedió.

-Buena pregunta, solo quiero acercarme a ti y ser amigos… aunque yo no quiero eso-

-A no entonces que quieres- pregunto a la defensiva Lucy, el Dragneel abrió el auto y estiró su mano a Lucy.

-Eso te lo diré más adelante… lo que paso entre los dos no me arrepiento de eso-

-tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, tu, que, deja de hablar de eso- Grito Lucy súper sonrojada, el peli rosa la tomó de la mano y la jaló, los dos quedaron muy cercas.

-Así que al menos déjame ser amable contigo cara de ángel- término de decir Natsu con una tierna sonrisa, Lucy retuvo el aire y suspiro, no podía negar que ese chico la tenía como una tonta pero jamás lo aceptaría no enfrente de él.

.

.

-Dijiste ser amable eh- susurro Lucy en eso golpeó la puerta- Porque me has traído a un hotel-

Natsu empezó a reír y la miró- Te dije que descansarás y aparte mi casa está muy lejos-

-¿Y por qué un hotel?—

-Por qué pues, es el más cercas al hospital- Natsu puso su suéter en un sillas- Y si se despierta tú hermanito podremos salir rápido para ir por él no crees- sonrió de nuevo, Lucy volteó la cabeza sonrojada.

-Duerme un poco, me meteré a bañar-

-No dormiré no puedo si Ventus aún sigue en el hospital-respondió Lucy, Natsu alzo los hombros y entró al baño, la rubia contemplo el cuarto, era más bonito que el suyo y pensar que había costado tanto el rentarlo, cuando Natsu pidió el mejor cuarto casi se va de espaldas al oír el precio solo por una noche, y sin mencionar que la recepcionista se comía a Natsu con los ojos lo cual le había causado un poco de enojo, Lucy se sentó en el sillón y observo la ciudad, en un tiempo ella también no le daba importancia al dinero, pero después de lo sucedió aprendió a valorar cada centavo, y lo que el dinero causa a la gente lo tenía muy en claro ahora.

-Ventus…-susurro sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse- Bueno solo un momento los cerrare- y así sus ojos se cerraron.

.

.

Natsu salió del baño, estaba sin camisa y se río al ver a la rubia dormir.

-No que no te dormirías Lucy…. Eres una necia sabes- se acercó a esta y la cargó y la puso en la cama, apartó unos cabellos rubios de su cara y sonrió, su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la veía, tocó tiernamente su mejilla.

-Lucy, tú eres mía más vale que entiendas de ahora y para siempre, haré todo lo posible por qué me correspondas entendiste…-susurro depositando un beso en los labios de Lucy, se paró y se acostó del otro lado de la cama acariciando el cabello dorado de la chica- Cara de ángel…-

.

.

Lucy casi le da el infarto de su vida, cuando despertó casi se cae de la cama al ver al Dragneel acostado a lado de ella, Natsu le explico que él jamás dormiría en el sofá, a lo que Lucy le reclamó que entonces la hubiera dejado dormir a ella en el sillón, los dos discutieron por unos minutos, después de eso bajaron a desayunar al restaurante del hotel.

-Ya te dije que fue un mal entendido seguirás con esa cara- pregunto Natsu dejando de comer su ensalada.

-Déjame decirte algo- respondió Lucy mirándolo sería- Los amigos no te llevan a hoteles, y se duermen contigo-

-Pues yo soy un amigo especial, cara de ángel- sonrió el Dragneel, Lucy sacó un suspiro sí que hablar con ese chico era imposible, los dos terminaron de comer y se dirigieron al hospital, Lucy se sorprendió al ver al hombre en el mismo lugar que lo habían dejado la noche anterior, este se paró, Natsu intercambio palabras con él y sonrió.

-Lucy al parecer Ventus está mejor- afirmo Natsu al acercarse a la rubia, Lucy sacó un suspiro y sonrió.

-Dijo el doctor que esta misma tarde será dado de alta, si no hay ningún inconveniente con su salud- agregó el peli negro, Lucy le sonrió.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermano, debió ser pesado-

-No por lo regular siempre cuido al joven Natsu cuando sale de noche- respondió este a lo que Natsu solo torció la boca, Lucy ladeó la cabeza confundida en eso el doctor se acercó diciendo que Ventus ser dado de alta en la tarde.

Lucy se dirigió a la recepción pues debía pagar la hospitalización.

-Vengo a pagar el tratamiento de Ventus Yelik señorita- la chica habló, la peli negra asintió y empezó a buscar en una lista, Lucy suspiro ese hospital era uno muy bueno así que le sacarían mucho dinero.

-Señorito al parecer ya han pagado el tratamiento del niño…- respondió la enfermera, Lucy la miró sorprendida- Al parecer lo ha pagado… el señor Natsu Dragneel-

-Eh…- susurro Lucy.

.

.

Ventus estaba en la cama mirando por la ventana, tenía puesta dos intravenosas en los brazos, con un poco de suero, en eso se abrió la puerta del cuarto el niño mostró una tierna sonrisa al ver a la chica entrar.

-One-chan- habló Ventus, Lucy cerró la puerta y se acercó al pequeño abrazándolo unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, el rubio se quedó estático.

-Perdóname Ventus- susurro Lucy con un hilo de voz débil, el niño la miró- Si no hubiera sido despistada tú…-

-One-chan esto no es tú culpa- grito Ventus, Lucy se separó de él y lo miró- Esto suele pasar, a parte siempre estás tan ocupada pero no es porqué nos descuides…. Es por qué nos cuidas, por eso- el niño limpio las lágrimas de su hermana con su mano- No digas que es tú culpa, a parte estoy bien- Ventus le sonríe- Gracias One-chan por siempre cuidarme y protegerme…-

Lucy empezó a llorar más duro y lo abrazo, se sintió tan aliviada al tenerlo en sus brazos, ese pequeño cuerpo que durante cinco años juró proteger y a esa promesa hecha ese día, los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron así por mucho tiempo.

Natsu sonrió al ver la escena, cerró despacio la puerta, Eliot lo vio y alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué es esa chica de usted joven amo?- pregunto el peli negro, Natsu lo vio serio.

-Es mi mujer…-respondió sin titubear lo cual impresiono al peli negro, pues nunca antes había visto tanta amabilidad su joven amo, siempre él era un chico egoísta y alocado que no le importaban los demás a excepción de él, después de que su hermana mayor decidiera dejar la mansión Natsu había pasado a ser un chico grosero, egocéntrico y sobre todo mujeriego, verlo comportándose tan amablemente con una chica y más con una chica, al hombre le parecía la cosa más extraña.

-Ya veo- fue la contestación única que dio el peli negro, Natsu salió del hospital junto con él.

.

.

-¿Qué Ventus está hospitalizado?- el grito de Gajeel asusto a los dos chicos que estaban comiendo, el peli negro se tranquilizó y volvió a sentarse- Ya veo como estas Sora-

El otro gemelo estaba explicándole todo lo sucedido el día anterior, y aparte de que Lucy había dicho que le darían de alta esa misma tarde lo que tranquilizo más al peli negro, terminaron la conversación, Gajeel se agarró la cabeza y suspiro.

-¿Cómo esta Ventus?- pregunto Yukino, Rogue solo observaba a su hermano el cual les sonrió.

-Al parecer el pequeño gato está bien… fue una reacción alérgica-

-¿Con quién esta Ventus?- pregunto Rogue.

-Esta con Ul, esa coneja me las pagará- susurro Gajeel parándose y tomando su suéter- Voy a ir por ellos, vienen-

-Debemos trabajar Oni-san no te acuerdas-susurro Yukino, Gajeel se agarró la cabeza- No te preocupes le diré al dueño que surgió un imprevisto, te suplantare tú hora-

-No, yo lo haré, vete tranquilo y dile a Ventus que le comprare algo dulce después- añadió Rogue terminando de comer, Gajeel sonrió y salió de la pequeña casa.

.

.

-Natsu suelta a Ventus- grito Lucy, después de que el rubio había sido dado de alta, Lucy lo cargaba en la espalda pero llegó Dragneel y se lo quito ahora este se dirigía a su carro con el pequeño niño en brazos, Ventus por su parte estaba confundido-Natsu-

-Vamos deja de quejarte te estoy ayudando- afirmo Natsu llegando a su carro, Ventus se quedó con la boca abierta al ver el carro del peli rosa.

-Es, es un convertible Jaguar XKR, es uno de los más caros del mundo- a lo que dijo Ventus Lucy se fue de espaldas y se agarró la cabeza "Cuanto dinero tiene este imbécil" pensó la rubia, Natsu miró al pequeño Ventus y sonrió- Usted, es, es…. Increíble señor-

-No digas que es increíble Ventus- exclamo Lucy al recuperarse, Natsu abrió la puerta y metió a Ventus adentro-Bájalo…-

-Está débil que mala hermana eres- contesto el Dragneel sonriéndole- Oye Ventus acaso no quieres ir a casa en este carro-

-Si quiero- afirmo el rubio con los ojitos brillándole, Natsu vio a Lucy.

-Ves vamos sube- ordenó Natsu, la rubia cruzo los brazos.

-No pondré un pie en ese carro entendiste-

-Bien como quieras- Natsu cerró la puerta donde había puesto a Ventus y se subió en el lado del conductor, prendió el motor y arrancó- Nos vemos…-

-Oye estúpido me vas a dejar aquí- exclamo Lucy al ver al Dragneel irse, se quedó con la boca abierta y empezó a patear el pavimento- Maldito imbécil- se quejó al verse lastimado- Se llevó a mi Ventus-

-¿Ahora eres amiga de un chico de categoría Lucy?- la voz del chico hizo que empezará a sudar frío, se volteó y se encontró con esos ojos rojos- Veo que ahora le pides a tus amigos ricos que vengan por ti y se lleven a tú hermano…-

-Gajeel, espera no es lo que parece- Lucy trato de explicarle al Redfox pero este empezó a caminar, Lucy lo agarró de la mano deteniéndolo- Mo hazme caso-

Gajeel detuvo su paso y la miró tristemente, Lucy sintió un brinco en el estómago al final Gajeel accedió a escucharla.

.

.

-Hola Ul- saludó el Dragneel muy animado, la peli purpura abrió la boca al ver al chico en su puerta con esa sonrisa descarada.

-Natsu…. Que haces en mi casa, Gray no está- contesta la mujer poniendo seriedad en sus palabras, el Dragneel pasó sin pedirle permiso a la dueña, empezó a caminar hacia los dormitorios.

-Oye que carajos haces sal de mi casa- grito Ul al ver al chico tan atrevido buscando en su casa, el peli rosa la vio pero ignoró su comentario- Oye..-

-Vale eh hecho mal en estar viendo sin tú permiso- exclamo Natsu al cerrar la última puerta- Vengo por Sora…-

-Eh- la respuesta dejo más desconcertada a la mujer- Que Sora… a mi Sora-

-Si Sora donde esta- añadió Natsu, Ul alzó una ceja.

-En el jardín pero… Oye espera- grito la peli purpura al ver al chico ir a la planta de abajo, Natsu salió al jardín y vio al niño jugando con un perrito sonrió pero fue sujeto por la playera por una terrorífica Fullbuster que estaba furiosa- Oye…calmante… Ul-

-Me vas a decir porqué estas aquí por mi pequeño Sora y juró…. Que te cortare pedazo a pedazo- exclamo la peli purpura con una voz terrorífica, el Dragneel tragó y asintió.

.

.

-Ya veo así que eso paso- suspiro Gajeel al ver a la chica sentada a su lado, la rubia agacho la mirada- Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…-

Lucy apretó sus manos y empezó a temblar- Yo tenía miedo de perderte- una lágrima rodo por su mejilla- Se cuánto has sufrido por culpa de ese tipo de gente por eso… creí-

-Creíste que te dejaría de hablar y te odiaría creíste eso- exclamó Gajeel serio, Lucy no dijo nada, el peli negro sonrió y le acarició la cabeza- Nunca te odiaría Lucy eres mi pequeña hermana lo sabes no es así-

-Gajeel…-

-Pero el que no me lo hayas dicho, bueno también era lógico tengo un carácter de perros no es así…- a la contestación del chico la rubia soltó una risita- Y estás bien con eso…-

-A que te refieres-

-Bueno ese tipo corresponde a tus sentimientos…- dijo Gajeel, Lucy bajo la mirada y suspiro- Ya veo, ¿lo golpeó?-

-Ja, quisiera eso y más pero no te dejaría, sabes creí que el amor era un sentimiento lindo y tierno, que equivocada estaba no es así…-susurro Lucy al ver a Gajeel, el peli negro suspiro.

-No soy muy bueno en esas cosas, pero…creo que no es malo Lucy-

-Lo es para mí… me enamoré de un chico que jamás se fijaría en mí, a parte es el más rico de todo la escuela, el jamás fijaría sus ojos en una chica como yo- afirmo Lucy entristeciéndose.

-Pues será un imbécil si te desprecia- añadió Gajeel sonriendo- Tú vales mucho Lucy, eres muy linda, sabes trabajar, cocinar, eres un gran estudiante con grandiosas calificaciones, no serás educada y mucho menos femenina-

-Oye-

-Pero lo que importa son los sentimientos de la persona, y para mi tú eres la chica más gentil que eh conocido- respondió Gajeel con una sonrisa, Lucy se sonrojo un poco y volteó la cabeza- A pesar de tú horrible pasado aun así sigues adelante, nosotros dos sabemos lo que pasa con este mundo por eso… no te dejes vencer-

Lucy lo miró de nuevo y sonrió- Desde cuando te convertiste en mi Oni-chan- Gajeel empezó a reír y le acarició la cabeza.

-Para ti soy Oni-sama entendiste-

Los dos empezaron a reír, Lucy sonrió pensaba que Gajeel quizás se alejaría de ella, que alguien más de su familia se alejaría de ella como había pasado con esos tres que un día simplemente ya no habían regresado, y ese día había empezado todo, por eso tenía miedo de perder a las personas que quería y Gajeel era una de esas personas quien la ayudo cuando ella más necesitaba ayuda, le enseño a defenderse y a sobrevivir, sin tener un estudio, sin tener casa, sin tener nada aun así él la había ayudado a sobrevivir en ese horrible mundo.

-Pero si ese imbécil te hace llorar lo voy a golpear entendiste- agregó Gajeel haciendo su mano puño, Lucy empezó a reír "Quizás y algo bueno salió de todo estos no es así, mi familia sigue unida".

.

.

Lucy fue acompañada por Gajeel hasta el departamento, le había marcado a Ul la cual estaba furiosa y le reclamo ya que Natsu se había llevado a Ventus y a Sora con él, Lucy le explico que él se estaba haciendo lo que quería, al final Ul le dijo que lo golpeará hasta hacerlo llorar, lo cual Lucy prometió en cierto modo solo para relajarla.

-Vendré el Sábado para ver Ventus como esta, cuídate mañana trabajas como chofer no es así- pregunto este, Lucy asintió- Te veo el Sábado…- y diciendo esto Gajeel se fue, Lucy esperó unos minutos antes de que este desapareciera, sonrió la verdad hablar con él la había relajado mucho, pero no le contó lo de la enfermería ya que el chico hubiera matado a Natsu por eso, no es que no se lo mereciera pero, no soportaría tener un muertito en su conciencia.

Lucy subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de su departamento, pero se quedó inmóvil al ver tal escena en su casa, Natsu estaba con sus queridos niños viendo muy cómodamente la televisión, ella avanzo y se puso enfrente de ellos, los tres la miraron.

-Natsu que haces con mis hermanos-pregunto con un tic en el ojo, lo menos que quería en ese momento era tener que ver a Natsu en su casa, ya que como estaba su estúpido corazón podía pasar algo no tan agradable y no lo permitiría, Natsu se paró y se acercó a ella, pero Lucy se alejó.

-Veíamos televisión, y tú donde estabas cara de ángel- pregunto Natsu tomando una manzana de la mesa.

-Yo estab… espera no te debo explicaciones sal de mi casa-grito la rubia al ver muy acomodado al Dragneel.

-Pero One-chan, Natsu-ni me ayudo así que deja que se quedé por favor- pidió Ventus quien estaba acostado en el sillón, la rubia se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Solo que no se acerque demasiado a ti y yo estaré bien con esto- contesto Sora mirando a Natsu un poco molesto, el Dragneel lo miró de la misma manera, Lucy suspiro no sabía que estaba pasando pero bueno no le podía negar nada a su hermano y menos cuando había salido del hospital.

-Bien, no es la primera vez que metemos gatos callejeros a la casa

-Yo no soy un gato callejero- reclamo Natsu, la rubia lo ignoró y dejo sus cosas.

-De seguro no han comido- pregunto Lucy, los tres movieron la cabeza, la rubia se dirigió a la cocina y empezó hacer la cena, los niños siguieron viendo la televisión mientras Natsu se metió a la cocina, se atranco en la pequeña barda de esta y miraba a Lucy muy detenidamente, la rubia se puso nerviosa a un no estaba muy acostumbrada a las miradas del Dragneel, cuando estaba a punto de terminar se le cayó un plato, se maldijo por eso y empezó a recoger los pedazos de cristal roto, en eso una mano apareció ante sus ojos, alzó la vista y vio a Natsu ayudándola.

-Deja eso te cortarás, joven amo…-Natsu sonrió al escuchar la repuesta de la rubia y la miró- No soy un inútil Lucy si eso te refieres-

-No me refería a eso, pero creó que nunca has hecho nada por ti mismo- aclaro Lucy dejando los trozos rotos en la basura, Natsu paso por detrás de su cabeza sus brazos- Que pasa-

-No es que no haya querido, es solo que no me dejaban hacer nada por mí mismo, me tenían como un inútil…. –

-No te tengo lastima deja el cuanto para después- respondió Lucy empezando a servir la comida, Natsu se molestó un poco, Lucy por otro lado sonrió levemente ya que Natsu le había contado algo de su pasado, solo por ese hecho se había alegrado, Lucy puso la mesa y los cuatro se sentaron a comer, Ventus le platicaba a Sora como lo habían atendido en el hospital y lo amables que fueron con él, Lucy solo sonreía, Natsu probó la comida de Lucy y se quedó estático estaba deliciosa, miró a la rubia la cual comía tranquilamente y sonrió en eso sintió una mirada penetrante volteó y vio a Sora viéndolo un poco serio, Natsu le sonrió y el niño solo infló sus mejillas.

Pasaron las horas, Lucy no salió a trabajar ya que había pedido unos días de sus vacaciones para poder vigilar a Ventus, mientras tanto los niños eran entretenidos por Natsu el cual estaba jugando domino con ellos, Lucy miró esa escena, algo en su pecho se conmovió, Natsu parecía feliz, la primera vez que lo había visto esa sonrisa le había parecido arrogante, pero quien iba a pensar que con eso la habría enamorado, Lucy bostezo y miró el reloj, se acercó a Natsu el cual reclamaba su victoria.

-Oye es momento que te vayas-ordeno Lucy, Natsu la vio y alzo una ceja- Pasa de la media noche, mañana Sora va a la escuela, y tú supongo que también iras a la escuela no es así-

-No me quedaré a dormir, a parte estoy bien en esta casa- respondió Natsu acomodándose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos.

-Oye no te pongas cómodo, respeta la casa de las demás personas- le grito Lucy al peli rosa, pero este solo la ignoró- En serio…bien has lo que quieras, Ventus te toca tú medicina, Sora a lavarte los dientes- ordeno la rubia, los niños guardaron el domino y hicieron caso, Natsu por otro lado siguió con los ojos cerrado, al cabo de unos minutos el ruido había disminuido, Sora había entrado a su habitación mientras Lucy escuchaba la respiración de Ventus asegurándose que todo estaba en orden.

-Bien ya acabe- susurro está bajándole la playera al rubio- Vete a dormir, estaré al pendiente de ti vale…-

-One-chan te enojaste por qué invite a Natsu-ni-pregunto el rubio, Lucy sonrió y acarició la cabeza del niño.

-Claro que no Nunca me enojaría con ustedes pero cuando traigas a una persona, debes avisar antes- explico Lucy al pequeño, este asintió y la abrazo.

-Tú amigo me ha caído bien, buenas noches One-chan- el niño se separó de ella y entró a su cuarto, Lucy se quedó mirando al vacío y después miró al Dragneel que estaba en el sillón, se acercó a este y se paró enfrente de él.

-¿En serio te quedarás aquí?- pregunto pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte del peli rosa, Lucy se rindió y fue a su habitación, sacó unas sábanas y las llevo al sillón, miró al Dragneel tan relajado, esta era la segunda vez que lo veía así, sin que nadie lo perturbará como si no le importara el mundo, "Así que amigos eh", Lucy desdoblo la cobija y tapó a Natsu, cuando le tapó hasta el cuello el peli rosa le agarró la mano.

-Ah me espantaste- se quejó la rubia, Natsu no abrió los ojos, los dos se quedaron así por un rato hasta que Lucy rompió el silencio- Ya tengo sueño…-

-Solo eh dicho eso para no causar mala impresión- hablo Natsu interrumpiéndola, Lucy alzo una ceja confundida, en eso Natsu la jaló y la atrapo el sus brazos y hundió su cabeza en su cuello, Lucy se quedó sorprendida y se sonrojo, su cuerpo estaba muy cercas de ella.

-Que- fue lo único que pudo responder Lucy, Natsu abrió los ojos mirando el cabello de la rubia y sonrió-Natsu…-

-A tus hermanos son agradables- respondió Natsu soltándola, Lucy se alejó de inmediato de él sonrojada, Natsu la observo y volvió cerrar los ojos- Buenas noches, mi cara de ángel…- y diciendo esto se puso boca abajo, Lucy seguía sonrojada y su corazón latía muy rápido, que era lo que había dicho el Dragneel ¿Mala impresión?, ignoró eso.

-Bue…Buenas noches- susurro y entró a su cuarto, se desplomó en su puerta y se abrazó, Natsu provocaba reacciones en ella que incluso nunca antes había conocido, pero aunque ella estuviera así Natsu no era para ella y lo tenía en claro, pero entonces porqué el simplemente no la dejaba en paz, porqué hacia esas cosas que se podrían mal interpretar.

Pero entonces comprendió, Natsu un vil mujeriego como amigo eso sería ¿Bueno?, pero ella no quería su amistad aunque sonará loco y tonto en su corazón desea otra cosa, quizás ser algo más, pero que más podía ser, una de sus mujeres, con quien se acuesta cuando se le pegue la gana una ofrecida, no incluso su orgullo era tan grande para eso, no quería ser eso solo para llamar la atención del peli rosa, pero acaso no tenía ya su atención, quizás con eso era suficiente aunque no calmar el dolor de su pecho, alejo esas cosas de su cabeza y se dispuso a dormir, se cambió y entró en su cama, cerró los ojos esperando que en cualquier momento todo lo que había vivido fuera solo un sueño.

.

.

Natsu despertó miró su celular eran las tres de la mañana, se levantó y tomó un vaso con agua, miró a la pared donde estaban fotografías de la rubia y sus hermanos, en una estaba ella con los gemelos en el parque, en otra aparecían con Ul, Gray y Silver por supuesto Lucy y los niños eran más chicos que ahora, sonrió al recordar al viejo Silver unas pocas veces lo había visto cuando se hacían las conferencias de la empresa y eso era cuando era el pequeño, después de unos años había conocido a Gray, y miró otro fotografía que le causo impresión, estaba Lucy con los tipos del parque de esa vez, los ocho estaban sonriendo y en el fondo estaba una casa muy vieja, Natsu la reconoció el lugar era de los barrios más pobres de la ciudad, los chicos estaban sonriendo, eso desconcertó a Natsu que hacia Lucy y sus hermanos en esos lugares, apretó los dientes y se apartó de las fotos.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la rubia y la abrió muy despacio, pero se quedó impresionado al verla durmiendo junto a otros dos pequeños cuerpecitos que se aferraban a su cuerpo, Natsu se quedó parado en la puerta contemplando la escena, Lucy parecía tan tranquila, su cabello estaba revuelto en la almohada, eso le hizo recordar lo de la enfermería, y se dio cuento que no sabía casi nada de esa chica, solo que trabajaba todos los días excepto los domingos, tenía una beca por ser muy inteligente, y cuidaba a sus hermanitos por qué no tenía papás, la curiosidad se apoderó más de él, si quería que Lucy lo mirará como él lo hacía con ella debía indagar en su pasado, y si ella no se lo decía él mismo lo descubriría y así la conseguiría.

-Lucy que tanto has pasado- (_Ella ha sufrido mucho) _recordó las palabras de su hermana, suspiro y sonrió levemente, se acercó despacio a la cama se sentó en la orilla y observo a los tres que dormían plácidamente, los niños tenían una sonrisita mientras Lucy tenía los labios entre abiertos, Natsu estiró su mano y rozo esos labios que tanto le gustaban, tomó una de sus manos procurando que ninguno de los tres se despertará.

-Lucy, yo te prometo que jamás dejaré que alguien te vuelva hacer daño, y descubriré que es lo que te ha pasado y prometo jamás lastimarte de nuevo- y diciendo estas palabras beso la mano de la rubia.

_(Las promesas nunca se deben romper- dijo él con su típica sonrisa, la niña lo mira y asintió._

_-Yo jamás romperé mis promesas te lo prometo- sonrió el chico se acercó a ella y la abrazo._

_-Te prometo siempre estar juntó a ti, y nuca permitiré que nadie te haga daño, ni a ti ni a los gemelos- susurro tiernamente, la rubia se sonroja y ladea la cabeza.-Pero ellos son apenas unos bebés- el chico se agarra el mentón y sonríe-Aunque sean unos bebés prometo protegerlos a los tres, mi linda Lucy-)_

-No cumpliste tú promesa- susurro Lucy entre sueños "Quiero verte aunque sea en un sueño, al menos sentiré que estoy protegida por una vez más".

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno que les pareció el capítulo esperó que les haya agradado, Natsu a decidido que descubrirá el triste pasado de la chica pero… no debería hacerlo pues detrás de esa cara feliz se encuentra un terrible pecado que los afectará a los dos, y quien es el chico que esta en los recuerdos de nuestra querida rubia ¿Algún prometido de la infancia?, ¿Un amigo? hagan sus apuesta que podrá ser, mina espero que les este gustando como va avanzando la historia ya que les tengo una gran trama esto es solo el principió….<strong>

**_Siguiente Capítulo:_**

**_Lucha Por Ella…._**

**Espero sus amados Reviews, Y Ya que mañana trabajo en el internet esperó publicar el otro capítulo, si es que recuperó mi información TwT mina sean felices coman frutas y verduras, nos vemos mañana….**


End file.
